


Walking Alone At Night(Creepypasta x Reader)

by Amane8009



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Bisexuality, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cannibalism, Chair Sex, Character Death, Classroom Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Groping, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Incest Undertones, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Shoujo-ai, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Yuri, pedophile undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amane8009/pseuds/Amane8009
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were alone with certain creepypasta's at night? What their motives might be? How many people would they kill to be with you?Well look no further!This is a collection of mainly smut inspired creepypasta one-shots. Be for warned though. The shots will probably be heavily spiraled with darker themes like murder, gore, stalking, ambiguous consent, kidnapping, etc etc.(I just want it to be clear these aren't really about romance, more like yandere shots but that is just most of the CP's natural personalities.)Check Out My Linktree for all my Social Mediahttps://linktr.ee/Amane8009
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Jonathan Blake | The Puppeteer/Reader, Kagekao (Creepypasta)/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Reader, Slenderman/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader, Zero/Reader
Comments: 149
Kudos: 697





	1. Turn Out The Lights

First of all Requests are not open.

Man I thought my phase with CreepyPasta would die out but like I never stopped enjoying their stories and creepy atmosphere. As most of you know I LOVE horror movies, themes, and just all around scary spooky shit in general! Literally one of my very passionate hobbies.

The Halloween inspired smut shots for Bakugou, in my opinion really accentuated this. All of those shots are not in the most recent Bakugou book, because the prior one got taken down. (I just started reposting these shots on my Ao3 link is in my profile. Right now I'm on Heart Throb Killer)

I'm glad to fluffyfox408, whom was the one I was talking to about CreepyPasta's and asked if I'd ever considered writing one-shots for them because she called me and I quote "Best Writer on this shitty app. We need more creepypasta fanfics." Like mhm yeah just feed my ego thank you. sksksksk BUT TRULY THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY WRITING

Ehem

Anyway,

Like 5 years ago maybe a bit more, I did consider it a lot. Back then I was only really into Slendy and Jeff The killer for the most part. However, I've come to like a lot of them and their origins so why not make a book about them?

I would be happy to taint them even more with my sinful writing. :>

Most of these shots will focus on smut and have WARNINGS in every chapter. This is just to ensure that you do not read something that will make you uncomfy. (Tho if you like creepypasta you are here for the uncomfy xD)

Chapters will follow this simple Key:

(F) - Fluffy (Romance) - Altho fluffy for CP will be far and few between if any.

(A) - Angst (Chapters that depress and tug at the heart strings) - Which is literally all the origin stories for the CP's

(L) - Lemon/smut (Sexual content) - Mhm yeah, delicious murdery smex

(AU) - Alternate Universe(Which for CP would be basically be like subs I guess. Like Vampire, werewolf, Neko, Inu, etc...I can't think of any other common subs)

-Although Requests will be closed, I will do what I do for my other books and have you vote from time to time on what the next chapter will be. Because I like to involve you guys in the process. It also helps me see what you're interested in.

-I also wont be doing certain Cps like Smile Dog, Sonic/Sally.exe, Lil Miss Rarity, Otto, Dead Channel, Herobrine, and Grinny Cat(Altho I might change I saw some nice human art for him.) There are probably many others I will avoid. Only the people with human shape for the most part ya know?

Now here's a list of people I do like and want to write for:

\- Slenderman

\- Jeff The Killer

\- Bloody Painter

\- Eyeless Jack

\- Homicidal Liu

\- Laughing Jack/Jill

\- Masky and Hoodie (which I've read were created by marble hornets and not really cp but everyone seems to include them and I think they're creepy so I'm including them)

\- Clockwork

\- Zero

\- Splendorman (I just honestly love the way he looks so much)

\- The Puppeteer

\- Hobo Heart

\- Suicide Sadie

\- The Pianist

\- KageKao

\- Ticci Toby

\- Nightmare Ally

\- Nurse Ann

And potentially more once I look into them.

Be sure to add the book to your private list, to ensure you do not lose the book if it ever gets taken down. (because wattpad hates me and has taken down my past account before and one of the new books from this account)

Note that I will be trying to Cross post this with my Ao3 Account to insure people can read them at all times.

I hope you like this book and the coming shots!

Please do not be a ghost reader!

At least tapping the vote button lets me know you'd like more!


	2. Ticci Toby x Reader(L) - Through The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - public groping, multiple orgasms, rough passionate lap riding.
> 
> Events written after his origin story. Which just means it's after he murdered his father and escaped. All the info a read portrays him as becoming one of Slendermans proxy so I guess that's the underlying plot.
> 
> Toby has a lot of issues as a note - he can't feel pain(CIPA), Bipolar disorder, A severe form of Tourette's syndrome that causes him to twitch uncontrollably every so often, dissociative to his actions, and hears voices. (I also found some videos where he's portrayed with a stutter so I included that.)
> 
> ^Just some helpful things to remember going forward^
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to fluffyfox408. Hope you like it!

\--------------------------------------------------

"Why did I agree to this?"

A heavy exasperated sigh escaped your lips, using the small flashlight in your hand to navigate yourself forward. Honestly there was only one reason you were traipsing through this dark forest late at night and it was simple.

_I just want to impress my friends..they're probably just all making fun of me anyway.._

This pessimistic thought had you shaking your head, assuring yourself that this was a simplistic dare given just to prank and scare you. All you had to do was find the rumored axe with a bright orange handle and take a selfie with it. There were all kinds of legends and myths about this forest but you didn't really believe in them.

If there was an axe wielding murderer somewhere in these woods, you were perfectly ripe for the slaughtering. This thought actually had you laughing believe your life to be way to insignificant for something outlandish like that to happen.

After taking out your phone and checking the time, it had been about 15mins. With a frown you paused, wondering just how far you would have to continue walking to find this axe. What if there never was any axe? And all your friends had done was feed the legend?

Now that you think about it no one else seemed to want to take part in this dare, but you assumed they were scared of the rumors. Now it felt like they knew there had never been no such 'axe wedged into a tree stump' as they had put it.

Feeling like such a fool whom had been completely duped, you began turning around with intentions to walk back the way you came. However, you instantly lost your balance tripping over an uprooted tree vein. You managed to not splat the ground but dropped your flashlight in the process and watched to your dismay it roll past some green bushes.

"Come back here you damn flashlight." You huffed, jogging and immediately becoming out of breath as you bent down and grabbed it off the grass. Your head shook with a small laugh at how silly you were being, mumbling to yourself about how you needed to get out more.

Standing up straight you were going to turn around but found your eyes following the beam of light in your hands curiously forward. Slowly they widened upon the site of a bright orange. With both brows completely arched you stepped forward without even looking around and confirmed that it was indeed an axe buried pretty deeply into a wooden stump.

It seemed pretty new, like it hadn't been here very long. The handle was a long brightly lit out of place orange, that didn't match the dark forest nor it's metallic head at all. You could of sworn the sharp edges twinkled in the moonlight, and the cold air hovering around your body was almost whispering for you to lift it up.

After gulping down an unknown lump in your throat, you switched your flashlight to the other hand and stepped up to the left side of the stump. Lifting your dominant hand you began reaching for the bump grip at the end of the handle, but your finger tips never made it.

"What are you d-doing? Don't you know axes are dangerous?"

The sound of an unfamiliar voice caught you so off guard, you ended up gasping out a most started scream. After wheeling around so fast you made yourself dizzy, you expected an old man or at least a middle aged adult but were surprised to see a boy about your age.

His eyes were a bit obscured by the yellow tinted goggles around his head, but other than some weird style in clothing he looked normal. Albeit some pale skin and a stripped mask covering his mouth. Even his brown tresses perfectly outlined his face with the help of his baggie grey hoodie.

"You shouldn't be in the forest." He spoke in a way that muffled no wavelength from his voice which was honestly astonishing. An annoyed narrow of his eyes was hidden behind his goggles as he stepped forward and casually closed the distance between you. He had every intention of grabbing his axe and getting rid of you like the rest but your apology gave him pause.

"Oh, I'm sorry..! Is that yours? I wasn't going to steal it or anything..My friends are just..dumb and I'm crazy for listening to them.." Your soft nervous laughter filled the air as you continued to ramble on and on, basically telling him your life story.

His lips curve up behind his mask finding you entertaining for the moment and ends up letting his hand fall away from his axe without picking it up. Turning he slides down onto the stump and startles you with tug of your wrist getting you to flop down next to him.

"You must be tired f-from walking through the forest all night." His spoke with a most mild stutter making you wonder if he was nervous. It was kind of cute though you had to be honest, he seemed like a caring and tender person.

For a couple of minutes you sat together and talked in more detail about the dare you were given. When he spoke his words were concise almost like he wasn't sure what to say, like he wasn't used to being around someone his own age. Honestly you found yourself liking how deep his voice was like he'd already gone through puberty and his octave was what it was meant to be.

You even enjoyed the personal flare to his dialogue of his stutter every so often and choose not to call attention to it. However, when his fingers began to twitch and legs began to jerk in a most abrupt way...you became concerned and just really wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I'm f-fine, this is normal." He spoke turning his head away cracking his neck in a way that sent a shiver down your backside. unbeknownst to you his dark brown eyes caught the far off image of the slender creature he'd subjugated himself to over the past few years. An emotionless, expressionless, and most certainly soulless monster whose whims he usually answered to without pause.

A static instantly began flickering inside his head before he lifted both hands and gritted his teeth at the incoming envoy of several voices.

_Kill her Toby._

_Get rid of her._

_She doesn't need to be here._

_Cut her open and dismember her._

Each voice inside getting louder and louder, till he was collapsing to the ground and panting heavily enough against his mask to drip saliva down his chin. He couldn't even feel the subtle pressure of your hands, till they'd rose up to his cheeks and turned his hazy and bleak eyes in your direction.

"Hey are you okay? I think you're sweating really badly.." The look on your face was another first, you seemed genuinely concerned. A few seconds later you'd pulled a red handkerchief from your pocket and softly dabbed at his forehead.

He had never been so close to a girl before that social anxieties began to cloud his mind. Using both of his hands he shoved you away and instantly felt bad about it when you landed on your back side with a painful grunt. Standing he offered you his hand mumbling out an apology, unable to stop the way his eyes trailed over to the axe right behind your head.

Instantly he could picture just how many nice little chunks he could cut your body into and at the same time he didn't want to do that. He only slaughtered the ingrates that deserved to die, and so far you had done nothing to wrong him.

"Thanks..you didn't have to push me though. I just wanted to see if you were okay.." He watched you fidget in place, allowing his brown eyes to glide down and note your curves for the first time. He didn't really pay attention earlier because he knew he might have to get rid of you, but know he found himself wondering if girls were always so pretty.

_You don't need to think about unnecessary things Toby._

_She will hurt you, get rid of her before you go through pain all over again._

The voices in his head knew him all to well but he fought their echoing notions with a shake of his head. Abruptly stepping forward he clenched his gloved hand around your wrist and began pulling you through the forest, leading you back the way you came with precision.

"W-woah whats wrong, are you okay?"

"You need to leave. Go h-home and don't come back here." You felt the involuntary twitch of his elbow as it grazed against your side. He really was unable to control those ticks, but at least they didn't cause him pain. However, you were kind of disappointed he wanted to get rid of you so quickly

A frown formed on your lips when you could see the end of the tree line also basically the entrance into this dark dense forest. When he let go and instantly turned to walk away, a mild form of desperation had you tugging at the back of his hoodie getting him stop.

"Um uh..w-wait a second. I was just curious what your name was? Mine is (Y/n)." Your hand slipped away from him, becoming a bit shy and embarrassed when he merely turned pushing up of his goggles. This allowed you to note the warm brown his eyes were before turning away with red cheeks.

"My Name Is Toby." Came his direct breath that was suddenly all up against the left side of your ear. Your head turned with a small gasp of surprise, wondering how he got so close without making a single sound.

However, once you were facing forward your head tilted back and forth finding him no where in site. He'd completely vanished in the blink of an eye. Your lips parted wanting to call his name but..he had already told you to leave and you didn't want to annoy him.

That day besides discovering your so called friends had long sense gone home and abandoned you confirming that they were indeed shitty assholes, you also felt like you met a nice guy.

\---

Your curiosity about him would swell within the next few days before you could no longer contain how much you wanted to see him again. The first time he found you again he was rather angry but his personality would quickly flip flop making him hard to understand.

One minute he'd be okay with seeing you and talking quietly on what you'd jokingly dubbed his stump. Yet a few minutes later he'd shove at your shoulder or yank at your wrist, telling you to get out and never come back.

Honestly you didn't understand. The forest didn't seem that dangerous and surely he didn't mean you any harm. If he didn't mind your company, it felt okay to indulge and get to know each other. So that's exactly what both of you did in the coming several weeks, which quickly escalated into a few months.

You learned a few things about him, while enjoying his little twitches and stutters in your eyes they made him cute. He had a sister he loved that died, had been home schooled most of his life and avoided talking about his parents so you didn't press to hard. He was even a few years older than you sparking the soft giddy idea that you were attracted to an older man.

However, most of the time you were together he preferred to learn about you. With nothing to hide and no bad intentions you could easily answer any of his curious questions. Like how you were graduating soon, how you didn't have a lot of friends, nor did you get along with your parents.

Which you thought was normal but that information seemed to strike a chord inside hims. Little did you know he started following you around when you weren't in the forest with him and he could see that the crowd you hung out with didn't really care about you. He'd already been planning just how he'd like to slice them to pieces.

"Toby I got a question for you." Came your thoughtful hum knocking him from his murderous reverie. His head lifted blinking his brown eyes, quickly gripping his fingers against his jeans when he felt his elbow twitch because he didn't want it to hit you.

"Well I was just kind of wondering..if you ever take off your little mask..?" It was a soft question, with a very shy hidden agenda.

"No I don't. You w-wouldn't like whats underneath."

The way he turned away really made you feel bad, you assumed he was simply presuming himself to be ugly or unattractive. Which you couldn't of disagreed more wholeheartedly with. You truly thought he was cute and a little strange but that just made him even more unique.

He seemed even more out of it than usual as he stared at the dirt beneath his feet. You called to him once or twice but like a few times before he wasn't going to respond right away. Deciding actions spoke louder than words, your hand lifted and pushed at his cheek till he was facing your direction.

With a small pink cheeked smile, you leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss over the material of his mask. It didn't last very long but you felt the shape of his lips beneath the soft surface of his mask and that was more than enough to give you a satisfying jolt of warmth.

When you pulled back your skin felt so warm becoming incredibly jittery and bashful, before covering your face with both hands and turning away. You never even noticed how startled he became by the press of your soft pink lips, nor the flustered change of his skin tone. He'd never been kissed before, you were making the muscle in his chest beat in disarray.

"Ah..I'm s-sorry Toby..I asked about your mask because..well.." The way you rambled reminded him of the first time you'd met but when you admitted that you'd been trying to work up the courage to tell him you liked him and honestly wanted to start with a small kiss...he found himself placing his hand over his mask.

"If I took it off w-would you kiss me again..?"

His question had you slowly turning back, the thump in your heart becoming so loud you were sure he could hear it as well. Despite your nerves you managed a shy nod of your head. He still seemed skeptical but he'd been staring at your lips and even the rest of your body long before today.

With a twitch to his fingers such a movement helped him tug his mask down till it was hanging around his neck. Both of your eyes rose in surprise the corner of his lips had deteriorated a bit from constant chewing, exposing a small amount of his gums. The sight you had to admit was a little off putting.

"See? I t-told you that you wouldn't l-like it. It's n-not a pretty sight." He began to tug his mask back up but your hand leapt forward and stopped him.

"I admit it's not what I was expecting but..." Your eyes softened, fingers lifting from his wrist up to his cheek where you caressed the tips along his skin. "This doesn't hurt does it?" You questioned carefully, sighing in genuine relief when he said no. It wasn't like he had ever felt pain in his entire life, but your care further separated you from the masses he'd come to loath.

Having your face so close and your plump pink lips just inches away, fueled a wave of slow want. Lifting his hand it curved along your cheek like you'd done to his own, he watched your bright eyes curiously flutter and let the fact that you hadn't pull away encourage him forward closing the small distance till your lips were together.

Instantly warmth pooled all over your face, but your eyes had long sense slid closed even before your hands lifted to wrap around his shoulders. This was everything you wanted, and besides a tingling feeling from the frayed edges of his lips his kiss felt really nice and warm. You even enjoyed the subtle press at the back of your head, like he didn't want you to pull away.

Like both of you were on autopilot, your tongues began to mix together this intimate sensation making Toby feel more and more want and desire. Soon the thoughts in his head were echoing much different demands than the usual murderous overtones.

_Push her down._

_Rip her clothes off and make her scream._

_Show her true pleasure._

The clear and domineering sexual echoes made lust boil so vividly inside his extremely fractured mind. His body jerked as was one of his many daily ticks, but it seemed to motivate the startling grip of your hips and yank of your entire frame.

With a gasp that had you parting from his lips, shyly you realized that he had you straddling his slender frame. Your knee's were on either side of his hips and able to feel the solid surface of the stump you'd been sitting on. Both of your hands pressed at his shoulder blushing brightly, but were unable to speak as he'd quickly captured your lips again.

Your mind began to fog, quickly getting lost in the slippery rough sensation of his tongue. His hands had even began to curiously caress over your curves, from along your hips, to the middle of your back and even down the dip of your spine to the shape of your ass.

The moment he squeezed your cheeks pushing you more into his body you let out a startled moan while your hands slipped around his neck. He never knew he'd enjoy being held so tightly in another persons grasp so much but didn't want these feelings or situation to end.

"Oh Toby.." An airy haze of his name escaped your lips, when one of his paws cupped and testingly rolled it with his fingers. Your response was pink cheeks and leaning your head back in a way that exposed your neck to his dark brown eyes. Right away he extended his tongue and licked up the side enjoying your flavor.

You moaned again as he started placing many curious kisses along your neck, the tattered feeling of his frayed lips bringing such shivers all over your body. One of your hands petted up against the back of his head knocking his hoodie to lay over his back, just so you could enjoy his unruly texture.

"(Y/n)..your b-body is so soft." Your cheeks darkened with the added squish of his other hand. Soon both palms were enjoying the tender round shape of your breasts, till he hastily desired real contact and was startling you with how quick they slunk under your shirt.

Your entire body was arching by time he'd yanked up your bra and began kneading them with his leather glove covered hands.

"A-ah..Toby, don't squeeze so hard.." You whimpered making him immediately pause and look up to your face. He was sure his own expression looked lost and wanting at the same time, briefly he began to wonder how tightly he should hold you in a way that was pleasurable and wouldn't cause you pain.

"Like this..? C-can I touch more of you..?" He began kneading in a more gentler manner, finishing his second question with a romantic slow capture of your lips. He was honestly so cute, there was no doubt in your mind that you would let him have you. However, there was a brief pause as you pulled back trying to remember what words were.

"I..w-would let you touch me more Toby but.."

"You don't want me, am I not good e-enough?"

"No!" You shook your head right away startling him with the cup of your hands against his cheeks and pressing your lips together with desperation. He could barely control himself when your lush appendages were against his own, so even when you wanted to pull away after a few seconds he kept claiming many more kisses till you were both out of breath.

"H-hah That's not it at all Toby..I promise. I think you're r-really cute.." You whispered, glancing away from his deep pools of coffee colored browns. "It's just that..We're outside..I don't really want anyone to see us.." Shyly you began to fidget before hugging him close and sliding your head over his shoulder mumbling that you'd like to go further.

_She smells so good.._

_Her scent is so different from the forest.._

_Take her deeper into the woods.._

_Ravage her completely.._

Quickly did his inner thoughts take a spiraling turn, but he knew what he wanted. Pushing at your hips he slowly encouraged you to slide off his lap before standing. With a turn he pointed with one of his hands farther into the forest before speaking.

"There is a cabin a little further away, it has a s-soft bed." Even before you could agree to his sentiment he was taking your hand and pulling you deeper into the brush. You never even registered him take his axe from the stump but did notice him carrying it in his other hand while walking.

Static in his head assured a most horrid creature was nearby but he didn't care. He would ignore any murderous messages for the moment.

After a few minutes of pacing with Toby, you noticed he didn't have a flashlight and this area was almost completely bathed in darkness. This had you puzzling how he knew which way he was going, but assumed the cabin in general was his home and he'd lived in these woods a long time.

When his quint little cabin came into view it was smaller than you imagined, probably only big enough to house one person. The trudge to the front door barely allowed you a moment to note another axe nearby, but it was much older with a wooden handle and looked kind of dirty.

Before you eyes could really focus he'd opened up his front door and pulled you both inside. After letting you slide off your shoes, he lead the way over to his bed and tugged you back into his lap with a hopeful smile that you found yourself swooning over.

Right away you coiled around each other meeting in the middle for a much heavier than before make-out. One of your hands furled into his brown hair, becoming hot all over when you could feel him becoming hard beneath you.

For the past few seconds he'd been kneading your breasts back and forth with one hand, but when you parted he pulled your shirt off and dropped your bra to the floor after struggling with the clasps for a few seconds.

Your cheeks were warm and hazy losing yourself to the sensation of his lips kissing and delightfully popping your tits. The many moans of your pleasure seemed to egg him on and quickly he became fixated on chewing and nibbling back and forth between both perky little nubs.

"Ah Toby..please that feels so good.." That wasn't honestly what you were going to say, but the truth leapt from your throat when he swiveled his tongue in warm circles along your skin. He was actually chewing harder than he should of but you didn't pay much attention to it, because pain can sometimes be pleasurable as well.

His lips curved up becoming confident in the way he placed one of his gloves near your mouth. "Help me take them off (Y/n)..it's hard for me s-sometimes." It wasn't true but honestly watching you timidly part your lips and tug off each with your small teeth was incredibly satisfying.

The color of his hands were even paler and a bit scarred but you couldn't focus on them when they both instantly frayed down your body to tug at the button on your pants and slide down the zipper. Your hands clenched over his hoodie gasping and jittering at the dip of his fingers down into your panties.

"(Y/n) is so w-wet..tell me you feel good." It wasn't even a question it was a hidden command as his index and middle finger traced along your slit. You gasped out his name caught off guard by his naughty tone but honestly felt such fire within your abdomen. Dirty talking must of been one of your kinks because you fold him even more sexy.

"Ah..it f-feels so good Toby, please kiss me.."

His lips curved up not hiding the attractive smirk that formed on his face. It's always been empowering and enjoyable to have someone at his mercy, it wasn't to different in your case. Shifting his hand he pressed two of his slender digits up into your core and started working back and forth before capturing your lips.

"Ah Toby..o-oh Toby.." You mewled into his mouth feeling intense pressure inside your lower body. Quickly drool began to ebb down your bottom lip as he devoured your pleasured mews like it was the very essence he lived off.

When you began to whimper for air and tried to pull back he ended up snapping his teeth into your bottom lip hard enough to crack the skin. He didn't even apologize as he began sucking and fraying his tongue enjoying the flavor of iron in his mouth more than you'll ever know.

The moment he added another finger increasing his pace several times over, you really started to lose what little mind you had left. It was so embarrassing and yet incredible to all your nerves, to feel and hear how aroused he had made you.

The edge of his warm lips slid down your jugular practically tasting your vocal chords on his journey back to your soft breasts. Where he instantly took the right mound into his mouth lapping the slippery flat of his tongue in a hazy circle before giving the other a wet warm kiss.

"I love the way you're trembling..you make my head foggier than he does.." He mumbled, unable to stop himself from salivating in a lustful type of hunger against your skin.

You had no idea whom he was talking about, but there was no desire to know if you were honest. All you wanted was for him to help you reach the peak of ecstasy.

"Oh, Toby please..! I c-can't take it much longer..!"

He hummed against your skin, enjoying the middle of your sizable mounds like a newborn babe. The kiss he gave your skin was so gentle, but the increased rhythm his fingers began to work between your legs quickly had you whimpering and unable to control the drool of euphoria.

"A-ah! Yes Toby it feels so good~! Mhm~!" He enjoyed your honesty as he gladly met you in the middle for several more kisses.

His fingers were thrusting as deep into you cunt as they possibly could and getting off rather naughtily on the constant throb of your folds. You'd been mewling since even before the kiss but it got worse with the coil of a heavy knot, that lead to a most blissful body writhing release.

Almost right away your pleasured body slumped down against his shoulder panting against the side of his neck heavily. Your grip around his frame tightened with a gasp as he pulled his fingers from your core leaving you feeling empty and embarrassed by the wet sensation.

"My fingers are sticky, should I t-taste it?" Even with his natural stutter that you were used to his voice sounded smooth. His question was a genuinely curious one but he never waited for your answer because it seemed like you were to frazzled to speak.

He mumbled in approval after licking his digits clean. Right after he pushed at your hips getting you to stand up for a moment, where he instantly relieved the tension you'd felt inside his pants for the last 15mins. The site of his hard and slender cock, really brought warmth to your skin and a deep trying to calm down breath to your throat.

Both of his hands shot forward suddenly yanking your last two garments from your legs leaving you completely bare to his hazy brown eyes. Feeling shy under his gaze you tried to hide your lower body, but he disapproved of such a maneuver with a most chilling expression.

"Come Here..don't hide." His deep voiced assaulted your senses while he gripped and tugged you back into his lap automatically aligning his length against your slick entrance. Before you could even ask him to go slow he was slamming you down with abrupt and rough desperation.

"N-ngh! Oh Toby!" The excruciating sensation had you screaming in way that you could just picture echoing out into the nearby trees. You could feel his body jerking beneath you but couldn't tell if that was one of his natural ticks or if he just enjoyed the grip of your intimate walls.

"You feel so good.." He groaned quietly, sashaying his hands down your spine till he was petting over the shape of your ass. The small bite of your lip had him wanting to indulging as well. So with a small lean he licked over your appendage getting your teeth to lax before wrapping his own around and nibbling.

The moment you began to relax with how factually good the sensation felt, his thin hands gripped your bottom tightly and began to bounce you into his cock. Right away you tossed your head backwards, displeasing him but he quickly began biting and kissing at the underside of your neck.

"Oh my g-god Toby~! Ah~! So d-deep inside me..!" You mewled, shifting your jittery hands from his shoulders to around his neck. Each slam of your body let you feel the detailed ridges of his slender girth. Not to mention how he hit all the sensitive zones inside your core, turning you into a moaning mess.

He grinned wickedly when he felt you shifting your hips to meet with his movement. You were basically using your own momentum to ride his cock and the image was one worth framing. Even the small bounce of your breasts was a erotic turn on, quickly dictating how he'd press at your lower back and get you to arch so he could taste them both once again.

"H-hah keep bouncing yourself (Y/n)." He hazed grabbing a hold of both of your hips, and popping your tits every time he wanted to switch. Like you were under his spell you followed his commands feeling delirious with the rippling waves of pleasure. Those sparks intensified several times over when he began thrusting up to meet with your every sway.

"Toby~! A-ah Toby, it feels so good~! I'm g-going to cum~!" You cried shivering as he deeply rocked your little world in a way no one had ever before.

"T-together then.." He panted, nipping at your lips before claiming them over and over. Each lip lock getting more passionate with the heavy and deep pace he was slamming your cunt at. There was no controlling how loud your voice was at this point or the naughty expression your face was most certainly contorted with.

Soon there was an incredible warmth bubbling all over your body, and you didn't bother to tell him about because he was probably just as close. After a mere few more slams of mixing up your insides and burning your skin with the squelching noises, trembling release zapped through your exhausted frame.

The convulse of your tight folds ensured his own unraveling, barely giving him a second to feel the warm juice of your arousal before pulling away. He groaned out the excruciating feeling of his own pleasure not caring about the way he just dirtied his own floor. All he cared about was just making sure it wasn't on you.

Right away your body fell limp against his chest and for a moment he found the thunderous beat of your heart to be the best melody he'd ever heard. He could hear you apologizing about being unable to get up but he didn't care. In fact he liked having you in his grasp, your frame perfectly held within his arms.

"It's okay (Y/n). Stay here with me f-for the night." His hands both twitched before getting a grip on your back and working you to his left and down against his bed. You gave him a small tired smile before burritoing yourself under his blanket because you were tired and extremely cold.

Quickly your conscious began to fade the last thing you felt was a few of his knuckles against your cheek and running down the side of your neck. Because the moments that lead up to falling asleep were extremely passionate, you hadn't even registered that other than his gloves he hadn't taken off any of his clothes.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, but like he expected you didn't respond. After petting your hair he turned pulling back up his mask to obscure his lips. Stepping over to a nearby dresser he changed his pants because your juices had dripped on the front a little. Lastly he grabbed his hatchet sliding it back into it's holster on his back.

"I have some people to get rid of. You probably w-wont see any of your fake friends ever again."

With one final glance back to your sleeping body he opened the door and stepped out. Headache inducing static had his eyes darkening to an almost murky muddy brown. The faceless creature before him had no mouth but he began speaking to him inside his head.

_Get rid of the girl._

"No, I have more wicked souls to offer you."

_She's nothing like you. ___

____

____

"She doesn't h-have to be. I like her. I think I can convince her to join me."

_When she finds out you're a murderer she'll turn you in._

"Then I merely have to m-make sure she can't leave my side."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhh My first creepypasta one-shot! How did I do? Did I do okay writing for Toby?

I'd really appreciate feedback! ^_^

It's also longer than planned cause I have no chill. I worked really hard and I'd appreciate a little tap of that kudo button pretty pwease? :3

So for the next shot, I'd like you guys to help me! Please pick one of the choices bellow and the one with the most votes will be written next!

I was thinking either:

Jeff The Killer

or

Bloody Painter


	3. Jeff The Killer x Reader(L) - Just Go To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - Murder, blood, torture, gore, sexual teasing, sexual coercion, knife play, bondage, Dirty talk, blowjob, spanking, rough and deep doggy style.
> 
> Mhm boysss this is gonna be nasty. (In a good way xD) I feel like Sexy times with Jeff wouldn't be normal at all cause he cray cray.
> 
> Notes to remember going forward - Jeff doesn't have eyebrows or eyelids(he burnt them off). He gave himself a Glasgow smile(which is basically cutting the corners of his lips and up to permanently scar the shape of a smile on his face.
> 
> In other words..Jeff is a very messed up daddy. Will we die today? Or will the pleasure be enough to satiate him?

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, I wish the rain would stop already.."

There was a storm brewing outside your window. The water had been dripping against the glass, while you watched a bolt of lightning flicker in the distance. This extreme change in weather was really foreboding, because it had been sunny almost all day with a nice bright sun. It only took a turn for the gloomy gray sky maybe an hour ago and has been rapidly pouring sense.

A heavy sigh escaped your lips before propping yourself up on the cushion beneath your window. This was one of your favorite spots to read and enjoy the scenery outside but today you couldn't do that because of the obstructing rain. Although you did have to admit the ambient noise of the water falling was rather soothing.

Leaning closer to the window you drew a circle with your index, before sliding that same finger down to the latch. With a soft push you opened the frame and felt the muggy air wash over your face. Such a muddled type of warmth had you frowning, but it soon faded when you were being silly and holding out your hand to feel the droplets of water plop into your palm.

Another strike of lightning had you flinching, turning your eyes down just in time to catch the eerie completely pale completion of someone with sharp blue pupils. The moment his lips curve up and you catch the site of some grotesque cuts, your entire body lurches backwards in bewilderment slamming to the floor beneath your cushions.

A most painful groan grumbles from your lips as you force yourself into an upright position and look back out the window with a thumping heart. Both of your eyes blink in confusion when there is absolutely nothing out there but the pouring rain. Rather than risk falling, instantly you pull back and try to shake off your sense of unease.

Not to long after that does your Mother come tell you to head to bed, knowing from past experiences if you stay up to long it will be difficult to wake you in the morning.

"I'm going mom, just let me finish this chapter."

"That's fine (Y/n). Make sure your window is closed before you lay down." You gave an absentminded nod to her motherly concern, missing the way she shook her head at how absorbed you were in your book. After giving you a final glance she closed your door, walking down the hall to join your father in bed.

By time you were lifting your head and yawning rather sleepily it had been nearly an hour. Not only had you read at least the next 4 chapters, but you were almost done with the book in general. With a nervous chuckle you quickly put the book down on the desk and flicked off your light. Thankfully neither of your parents had noticed you'd stayed up a little late.

Quickly you got comfy under your blanket and settled in for a good night of sleep. It must of took less than a couple of minutes for you to be washed away into dreamland and subsequently miss the figure at your window trying to pull the pane outward. However, you'd latched it in place way before your mother had even reminded you.

A grind of his teeth has him momentarily forsaking you for being responsible. He rarely comes across someone on the second floor of a home whom locks their windows. With a narrow of his eyes he watches you rollypolly in bed till you're facing towards him, a serene expression on your face that he wants to tarnish in it's entirety.

For a second he considers just breaking the window, but no he doesn't have to do that. Flicking out his switchblade he drags it up the middle, placing the blade under the latch and jerking it upwards effectively and easily unlocking your window. With a wide grin he eases himself backwards to tug the panes open and shifts himself right into your bedroom.

His feet make a most mild thud as they meet the carpet of your floor. Luckily you don't stir, but the image of you with one of your hands hanging off the bed makes him want to slice it off and feed the old urban myth of never exposing your appendages while sleeping. Less the monster under the bed yank you down beneath it.

A mad grin forms on his face wiping at the saliva forming on his lips, as he steps over to your side and places his knife close enough against your neck to end your life in one fell swoop. However, that would be no fun and he quickly decides against it.

The warmth of your breath flares over the back of his knuckles as you shift your body and lay on your back. Your lips purse before relaxing leaving them an inch apart as he watches your chest rise up and down. With a giggle that he was unable to silence he places the tip of his blade slightly into your mouth and gets off giddily on the way you basically kiss his murder weapon.

As if finally sensing something amiss with the shadow looming over you, both of your sleepy eyes groggily flutter open. Only to start screaming at the unfamiliar sight of a stranger in your room. His hand slaps roughly over your lips, while the other presses the sharp blade under your neck and uses the broad frame of his body to keep you from moving.

"Keep your mouth shut." He demands in a rough voice that sends palpitations to your heart and fear traversing all over your frame. At first it's to dark to really see him but the lightning from your window illuminates your bedroom enough for you to become incredibly distraught by how psychotic his image is.

A pale face that looks like he's never seen the light of day, with no eyebrows at all. Even his lids look thinly slighted or maybe not even there at all. A gulp passes through your windpipe that he's able to feel against his knife and it makes him smile from ear to ear. Such movement further displaying the scars going up from his lips.

"If you scream..I wont hesitate to stab you in both eyes." He threatened, watching tears gloss your orbs over as he assured at that point you wouldn't need them anymore and he would be glad to keep them. "Do you understand? Or would you like a demonstration?"

A barely audibly cackle frayed form his lips as he shifted his knife up above your face and watched your head viciously shake back and forth. Your words mumbling against his palm that sounded like 'please' over and over again. The dread on your face reminded him of how much he liked when people begged..even when he had no intention of sparing them.

"P-please don't kill me.." You whimpered so pathetically, as soon as he shifted his hand away. A few drops of water quickly sailed down the corner of your eyes, that he leaned forward licking away with his slimy tongue making your skin crawl.

"Maybe I'll kill you..Maybe I wont.." He hummed almost playfully, hovering his knife over your skin and startling you with a thin slice of his blade across your cheek. Both of your hands instinctively flew up to grip at the white material against his chest. Panting timidly when you could feel the sear of a small scar warming your skin.

"Don't worry, that was just a test. To see if you would scream." He informed with a smile, clearly he wanted you to dare to break a rule he set for you. Although, he too admitted in his next breath he was impressed because you seemed like the type that would break down from the simplest of injuries.

"I..I.." You lips shivered unsure of how to respond not wanting to anger the man above but he was observing you clearly and waiting. So you simply decided to go with your gut. "I w-want to live..so I will endure.." His eyes rose along with his damaged dimples, giving you a disturbing image of his psychotic delight.

"Aha, That's right. You will endure..and show me what your breaking point is." His clammy pale fingers petted your cheek before he edged back, taking off a beige backpack. There was no light in your room so you couldn't tell what he was trying to take out, till he'd leaped right at you and had you whining like a hurt puppy.

All he did though was roughly tie both of your hands together with a thick piece of rope. After making sure it was tight definitely squeezing your skin, he yanked you out of bed and watched you stumble to keep your balance. Instantly you shivered under his gaze that glanced your body up and down.

The pajama's you were wearing were simplistic. A black shirt with 4 letter Z's across the chest decreasing in size from left to right, matched well with a pink pair of short bottoms. There was an odd design on them but he wouldn't be able to see them clearly till later, when the silly pattern of Sheeps with happy faces would have him shaking his head.

"You have a nice pair of legs, don't try to use them to run though." He stepped around your body in a predatory circle, watching you nod your head like you wouldn't have the courage to try that. Even when he began to note the shape of your legs with his knife, nicking you a couple of times the only thing you did was twitch taking a small step backwards.

"Please..w-what are you going to do..?"

"That's a good question. First lets gather your parents, we have to make this a family affair." Even as you pleaded for him not to hurt them either, he paid no attention. Making you step in behind him with a tug of your bound hands, till he was instructing you on a little play he wanted you to enact.

His hand was clenched against your hip, the tip of his blade pressed at the middle of your spine as you knocked reluctantly at your parents bedroom door. Turning the nob you peaked in and watched both of your parents groan before asking what was going on.

"Dad..can you come here? I think..I h-heard something in the kitchen and I'm scared." Those last few words were laced with a real croak. You didn't have to act in this case, you really were shivering in fear.

"Alright, (Y/n) do you have your phone? I'll grab my bat for protection." He yawned as he stood from the bed and assured your mother he would be right back. You didn't even answer him, because you'd stepped back from the door feeling such dread in your heart. 

The raven haired man holding you at knife point pulled away going to the opposite side of the door and watched it edge open. Right away your father completely focused on you and in turn noted with growing concern your bound hands.

"(Y/n)? What is this? Why are you tied up? And you have a cut on your face? Are you oka-"

With a most bone chilling crunch, your dad had been caught completely off guard. His bat had been jerked from his hands and in less that a second his eyes were rolling to the back of his head as he slammed to the ground.

A river of tears formed on your face as you began sobbing and calling to him, becoming even more distraught by the blood dripping on to the floor.

"(Y/n)?! What the hell is going on? Do I need to call the cops!?" Your mother flung the door open and instantly saw the crumpled sight of your dads knocked out body. A scream started to bubble inside her throat but her narrow vision cause her to miss the intruder as well and soon she had also collapsed. 

At this point globs of tears were warming your face, as you jostled both of your parents and begged for them to wake up. Only did you stop when your peripheral noted the man moving towards you again. Like you expected him to take you out that easily as well, your backed up only to fall backwards on your ass.

"Ah ah, don't cry they're not dead yet." He spoke latching both hands onto your face, making sure your puffy eyes were focusing on him. "At least I hope they're not." He chuckled, shushing you with the pet through your hair. His attitude and mannerisms causing your mind even more disarray.

"I got things to do before they wake up. So keep quiet and stay close to me." Your head nodded several times, causing him to give you what appeared to be a sincere smile followed by helping you stand back up and pointing to the wall. He waited till you stood up against it before he began to do his best to pick up and carry your moms body.

When he started walking past you all it took was a sinister glance from his eyes to get your feet padding along behind him. You trailed him down the stairs and watched him plop your mother down on to the couch, tying her hands and feet with more rope from his bag. 

He did the same thing with your father, making you help carry him when he simply started to drag him along the floor. You didn't like that at all and instantly volunteered your help.

He chuckled but didn't stop you from using your bound hands to lift his legs while he grabbed him from under his shoulders. It took just a minute to deposit him next to your mother, tying his hands behind his back and grinning grotesquely from ear to ear when he connected both ropes tightly to his feet assuring even if he tried to stand he would quickly collapse and become hog tied.

"You're such a nice little helper~. Sit down, tell me your name." He practically shoved you backwards into the sofa chair opposite to your tied parents. 

As you gulped down a breath to speak he tickled his blade along your cheek, before jerking it up abruptly. You thought for sure he was giving you another scar but he had merely lopped off a lock of your hair for him to sniff like a weirdo.

"My n-name is (Y/n).." Came your timid voice looking at him like a most frightened little bunny and yet you still managed to ask your own question. "W-who..I mean..What's your name..?" It was probably a very stupid question but he didn't appear caught off guard and was already humming before his lips parted.

"Jeffrey." He chuckled to himself, stroking your cheek in an absentminded way. "Jeffrey woods, but you can call me Jeff. Heard of me?"He's a little disappointed when you dubiously shake your head, but that just means he's chosen the right home to spread more of his legend. 

Your lips part but your focus shift when you hear your parents stir before waking up to a most nightmarish situation. Instantly your mother tries to scream while your father thrashes his body to no avail. Not only are they tied up but Jeff had gagged both of them with cloths from his bag of tricks. They looked completely startled and yet relieved that you seemed to be okay.

"Ah, now that we are all awake let me introduce myself again." His eyes glance over you with a small smirk before telling your parents. Whom seem even more skeptical than you did, as it appeared he was gladly telling them his full real name. "

Now with that out of the way..I want to play a game with all of you~."

Almost instantly both of your parents began to high pitched scream into their gags but all of their anger and confusion was muffled. Jeff's thin lips held a frown glancing to you again watching you gulp down how unsettled you were feeling, before pocketing his knife just so he could use both of his hands to pat at your cheeks.

"This is disappointing (Y/n). You're the only one whom seems to be level headed." His fingers outlined your scared cheek before pulling back and shifting his position to between your parents with an almost happy-go-lucky smile. 

"I don't like it when people can't listen to simple instructions."

Without hesitation his knife was back in his hand, jamming the sharp blade into the top of your fathers left shoulder. He let out a shrill muffled scream, eyes clenched in pain while you whimpered at the blood beginning to stain his flannel shirt.

Turning to your mother he grinned wickedly, watching her beg for her life through sobs and cries her tears already dripping heavily down her face. Quickly you realized in a most horrendous way that this man held no sympathy for a crying woman, specially when he was making examples out of them.

Lifting his hand he tugged her right ear out with a few of his fingers, before placing his blade at the top and slicing down with a maniacal cry of laughter. She began to wail in excruciating pain, while blood spatted right onto Jeff's pale face. Both of your eyes squeezed shut weeping with horror because there was no way this situation was going to have a good ending.

Jeff stood leaving your parents bleeding and in pain, to cup your cheek with one hand and tilt your face up placing the flat metallic surface in front of you. "My knife doesn't like how your parents taste, why don't you give it a kiss to make it feel better?" Painfully did you gulp flickering your eyes from the blade and his face discovering he'd wipes both off with his hoodie.

When you took longer to comply than he had hoped he began to frown with listless eyes. Which quickly prompted your head to lean forward and press your lips against the stainless steel. Instantly his mood cleared patting your head with a good job smile.

"I knew you'd understand (Y/n). Keep doing as I ask and nothing like that will happen to you." His thumb jabbed behind him indicating how he mutilated both of your parents. "Just don't focus to much on the teeny tiny cuts..I can't help myself sometimes..' He whispered like a ghost of mal-intentions getting off like a sicko on the way he trailed his knife down your arm and cut another small mark into the back of your hand.

A small barely audibly hiss escapes your lips as you watched like a bashful butterfly the lift and lick of the trickle of blood from your new scar. He let out a groan of delight, enjoying the flavor of your blood in a very concerning way but at least he hadn't stabbed you yet.

"Have you both decided to play my game?" He turned a monotone expression on his place, the threat in his eyes a promise to slice them up more if need be. With nods from both of your parents he was all smiles again and clasping his hands together excitedly.

The game he wanted to play was surprisingly simple, he merely asked questions and wanted the truth. He asked some simple things at first, like how long your family had been living here, if they liked the neighborhood, and if everyone in your family was getting along. However quickly things became more malicious.

"Hmm, so far you guys are doing okay. No screaming when I lower you gags, that's very good." He commends, tugging the cloth from your moms mouth and pointing his knife at you. 

"Do you think your daughter is pretty?" She nodded her head right away. "Do you think she would still be pretty if...her face was disfigured?" There was a tremor of hesitation behind her eyes but she nodded and mumbled of course.

"Tsk Tsk, It's not good to lie. Parents think they can show unconditional love no matter how ugly their child might become..but no." His face contorted in a sneer before stabbing the middle of her hand and shoving the hilt of a nearby tv remote into her mouth to muffle her shriek of pain. She sobs weakly as the remote clatters to the floor only to have her gagged again.

"You'll only approve of her appearance if she meets your standards of beauty."

There are quiet whimpers escaping your lips as he strides over, tugging you up for a second just so he can take your seat. Your hand lift to wipe at your tear riddled face watching with warm cheeks the way he pats both of his knee's. After just a second or two of hesitation do you slowly slide delicately into his lap.

"Mhm, (Y/n) is a good girl." He sighs blissfully burring his cold snout against the side of your neck, taking an approving whiff that sends a shiver down your spine. "Your parents gave you some good genes but..ah what would they think if your pretty face was all scarred up..?" He muses humming a breath against your ear as he clutches your throat and dances his knife up and down your face.

No words form on your quivering lips, but he's amused by the way you try to lean away from his knife. Specially since this movement lets him feel the shape of your frame up against his own and quickly realizes he doesn't hate the sensation. Your curves are rather soft after all, much more delicate than his own.

"P-please don't h-hurt (Y/n)..!" Your mother croaks through the barely visible outline of her lips, offering Jeff anything of value to leave you all alone. "We wont tell a soul..just take whatever you want and don't kill us.."

"Hmmm...alright, I'll take (Y/n) and be on my way~" He grins from ear to ear the cuts on his face wickedly on display as he pushes you off his lap and starts tugging you by one of your elbows towards the door. Without having a choice you nearly trip over your feet, realizing he had never even tied yours together.

"W-wait! You can't just- just- take our daughter!?"

"Oh?" He pauses his steps right after his palm had grasped the knob. "You said I could have anything though? You just can't stop lying can you?" Turning he snapped at you to go sit back down. Without hesitation you sniffled with glossy eyes jogging back over to your chair and slamming yourself with more force than needed back into the cushions. 

"Ah, I really thought we had an understanding." He shook his head in disappointment, muttering how bitches needed to be disciplined. With horrified eyes you watched him yank at your mothers elbow getting her to turn on her side and place one of her hands down flatly. 

Both of your bound palms were already covering your face as you shrilled a distraught cry into your skin begging him not to do it. "Please d-don't hurt my mom Jeff..!" You slurred through heavy tears, a volume that was louder than any of your other ones.

He actually paused mid thrust of his knife, pulling back mere seconds before slicing off one of her finger. A thoughtful and curious hum aired from his lips as he slid off the couch, walking over to your side. Where he placed the blade under your chin watching you hold your breath like you thought that would stifle his blood lust.

"Close your eyes (Y/n), I have an idea." 

Your heart began to thunder, glancing towards your parents whom at this point were lethargic and groggy from all the blood loss. With a small nervous breath, your eyelids slid closed and instantly felt both of his hands curving along your face. Right away you doomed yourself to death by strangulation.

You'd never been more wrong though, when his paws yanked your cheeks forward making your lips smash together. Right away your eyes flared open, staring at his own unblinking pupils. He used your great confusion to his advantage by slithering his slimy muscle into your mouth and forcing you to roughly make-out with him.

The coil of his tongue around your own was much like a real vicious snake, which left you no room to even try to keep up. Eventually saliva began dripping down your chin, while you whimpered with your desperation to breathe but he didn't seem to care. However, when you felt his hands on the move you did pull away gasping.

"Jeff..h-hah please don't.." You begged, clutching your tied hands against his hoodie and arching your back with completely red cheeks when he groped over both of your breasts.

"I don't like being told what to do..What happened to my good girl?" He was frowning as he extended his tongue licking over the scar he'd given your neck just a few moments ago. 

Both of your parents watched horrified as their daughter was groped and kissed by a psychotic killer. He didn't care about their watchful eyes, which he proved by spreading your knee's apart and gliding one of his hands up between. They began to scream against their gags when he rubbed up against the thinly clothed core of your body.

"Ang!..! Jeff p-please...please not in front of my p-parents.." Both of your hands were trying to push him away and clench your thighs closed with what little strength you had. These maneuvers he did not like at all, but he got an idea. The jester like smirk on his crazed lip would most certainly spell your downfall.

"Playing hard to get isn't such a bad thing.." He chuckled, giving you relief from the naughty caresses of his hands. They did however, grip and focus your face on his incredibly diluted pupils. "We can move the next fun part to a different room..but you have to give me a kiss and ask nicely~."

Anxiety coiled in the pit of your gut wondering what he had planned and if you had any options to get away from them. In the end, he had already told you not to run and maybe if you continued to do as asked he would spare you and your parents.

With a shy jitter he watched you work up your courage before tugging at his hoodies collar and leaning off the spine of your chair to press your lips together. In this moment you could finally realize how odd the texture at the edge of his appendages were. However, you didn't focus on it and had long sense shut your eyes.

"Please.." You implored him with droopy almost cat like eyes, surprising him was with a itty biddy tug of his bottom lip. Like you thought if you were mildly sexy it would help your case even more. "Please don't hurt my parents..I'll do whatever you say.."

"Mhm, I'm so glad I saw you and choose this house." He chuckled, petting your cheek with a wide grin like he was so enthused by all your reactions. With a tug of your bound hands he pulled you up from the chair and told you to walk back towards your room.

With a gulp and a glance towards your parents, it looked like your dad had passed out and your mom was panting glistening saliva down her chin from her constant screaming. Jeff gave you a push and instantly you turned pacing up the stairs nudging your door open with your elbow.

It was silent except for the nervous ringing inside your ears and the click clack of the bedroom door being shut and locked. He grabbed your hands untying them for a moment as he roughly urged you to place them behind your back, where they were bound tightly together once again.

"Be still and spread your legs." He hazed flicking his tongue down the nap of your neck, his sexual urges flaring to life since the moment you tugged his lip. You gasped arching your back fighting down a moan of surprise when he reached around your body and rolled both soft mounds

Timidly did you start panting feeling a growing warmth haze to your face. Barely did you have the mind to listen to his demand, spreading your legs further apart and instantly becoming betrayed by how sensitive the intimate part of your body was. 

His cold fingers slunk down into the waistband of your bottoms, using his index and middle to trace along your warm entrance. He enjoyed deviously the way you wiggled in his grasp shaking your head begging him not to but it was already to late. Both digits curved up into your folds developing a body trembling type of rhythm.

"A-ah..! Jeff don't go s-so fast please..!"

His response to your whining was slithering his other palm under your shirt and roughly yanking your sports bra up freeing both of your tits. All of his digits instantaneously cupped one mound to the other, squishing your chest like balloons he had the sickening desire to pop. Out of the blue even his teeth chomp into your neck leaving indention and a vibrant pulsating painfully bruise.

"Oh! Please d-don't rip my skin off..!" This plead is followed by another that asks him to slow down, the length of his fingers are positively making your legs tremble. You never knew someone could curve into your core so deeply that, making you so wet and aroused unable to stop the embarrassing moans of how good it felt.  
"I'll do what I want to you (Y/n)~ All you need to do is moan, don't hold back." He held the most crazed grin as he curved and dragged his digits along your inner folds. "I'll allow you to scream as well..as long as it's in pleasure." Came his darkly somewhat husky haze.

At some point your eyes clenched close tossing your head to and fro, losing your mind with ecstasy at the pinch and deliberate pull on your sensitive clit. "Jeff! Ah, I can't take it! Please I'm going to pass out~!" Came your riddled with desperation plea, while saliva dripped down your chin with the overwhelming furl of an excruciating knot.

He too was heavily salivating against the side of your neck, just because the grip of your folds and heat of your sex was a hell of a feeling. By time he drove you over the edge, your breasts were pulsating with the rough way he pinched at them. His frame steadied your own as you jolted backwards with a pleasurable mewl that he hoped your parents could hear.

"H-hah..so naughty to get turned on by a killer pleasuring you~." He teased, slipping his hand from between your legs and further accentuating the naughty truth by blatantly demanding you lick his fingers.

Your skin was on fire as you panted and parted your lips to timidly decline, but those words never formed. As the moment you opened your mouth, he nearly choked you with several of his digits. Strained tears from how rough he was being formed in the corner of your eyes, but you pleased him by doing as asked.

"Ah..your tongue feels good and your mouth is so warm.." His hazed eyes trailed down to the obvious shape of his hard cock, smirking because he knew with a most lascivious thought where else your mouth would feel good.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and forced you to turn around. "Get on your knee's and open wide, those plump lips are just begging for my cock." His incredibly straightforward desire made you so embarrassed, wanting to take a step backwards but both of his hands dug his nails into your shoulders and forced you down.

Even if you didn't want to your eyes went straight to the tent in his pants, before becoming incredibly bashful and turning your head away. A gleeful giggle aired from his lips, getting off on your shyness not to mention how he enjoyed humiliating people.

"My pants wont unzip themselves, (Y/n)." He hummed, placing one of his hands on the back of your head and petting through your hair. A tender gesture unfitting of a cruel man like him.

"But..I..c-can't..My hands are t-tied.." You mumbled avoiding his expression, darting your eyes all over the place.

"What a conundrum~?" He snickered before making blood rush to your head when he pressed you forward, making your nose brush against his muscle. "Use your teeth and hurry up. I'm becoming impatient. I would be more than happy to go back downstairs and dismember your parents."

You felt so light headed with the position of your entire face right up against his private body that you barely heard what he threatened. However, you didn't dare egg him on because you'd already gathered that death and causing pain had no effect on him.

Edging a little backwards, your eyes basically wobbled all over the place just outlining his length over an over again till you saw the glinting silver zipper. Leaning forward you could feel palpitations of embarrassment all over you body, as you struggled to get your teeth around the tip.

Eventually after a few moments and his teasing giggles you clenched around the metal and did your best to yank downward. It was easier than you thought it would be, almost right away his pants loosened and slid down to the floor.

"Good job (Y/n)." He complemented, shoving his pants to the floor and rewarding you with a mouthful of his cock. Saliva quickly dribbled down your chin, while he forced your head to bob back and forth. Several times did you end up sputtering unable to deep throat him like he wanted but he didn't care.

"Ah damn...your throat is so tight.." The warmth of his lusty haze frazzled your heart and soul, while tears from the force glossed over your eyes. By time you even bothered to look up at him he was leaning his head back, hips bucking erratically up into your mouth.

Even though this was weird and you didn't know him at all, your body was starting to get hot all over again. His girth was becoming completely covered with your saliva and he seemed to enjoy that almost as much as he did the confines of your throat. There was even a most raunchy aroma coming from his muscle making you beyond delirious.

"That's good..that's so fucking good. Use your tongue just like that.." He became so full of jubilation when he laxed some of his movement, to give you a moment to breath but you took initiative and had started licking a circle around the head and even up and down his girth.

At this point it seemed like you were on autopilot, giving him the pleasure he desired to assure he would cum because you knew this wouldn't be over till he did. He got off so maliciously watching your lips basically kiss and lap at him like a lollipop, till you had started bobbing on your own again.

"Fuck, you're such a good girl (Y/n). Do you like the way I taste?" He rasped brushing your hair back to watch you blush madly and yet still nod your head. An ear to ear sadistically joyous grin formed on his face before he gripped your tresses and started face fucking you with a most painful rhythm.

Your eyes forced themselves shut and felt the trickle of warm tears cascade down your cheeks. There was nothing you could, he was so close you could feel it. Both of your lips were become incredibly numb, making it even more difficult to retain your own saliva in your mouth.

He hisses something but your head is spinning and you weren't able to hear it. His hips buck back and forth just a few more times before forcing your head deeply down onto his manhood. Your nose is poking his stomach, while you instantly start to gag at the bitter flavoring of his cum pooling at the back of your throat.

By time he pulls back you're coughing up most of his arousal onto the floor, and panting like air has never tasted so good. He wags his finger as you tilt your eyes up when he starts to tsk in disapproval. The thin blue dots that are his pupils dilate at the completely lost expression on your face.

"I told you to swallow it. You went from good girl to a bad girl in just a few seconds. For shame~." He snickers, yanking you up and without hesitation using his knife to shred all of your pajama's to pieces leaving you whimpering and utterly naked.

"I think you need to be punished~."

"W-wait Jeff, I d-didn't mean too..!" He doesn't care about your response as he tosses you backwards onto your bed and bolts forward like a viper towards your breasts. His teeth sink into your flesh, but what's even more confusing is the the pleasure you get when he starts sucking on both of them.

"Oh Jeff, please d-don't bite so hard..it hurts.."

"Mhm..poor baby. Would you prefer this?" He questions pursing his lips along your chest placing slow and sensual kisses. You cannot deny that you like a gentler touch and end up moaning your delight as he blazes a trail down your stomach. The site of your glistening pink glory has him licking his lips in anticipating before darting forward.

"A-ah Jeff! Oh my god! Not right there..!"

He snickers vindictively against your sensitive core, lapping his tongue up and down several times before darting the tip into your cunt. Instantly your entire body convulses, screaming and mewling with the vicious way he eats you out.

Like any man would he gets lost in the taste of your nectar and writhe of your frame, till he's had enough. The moment he parts from your womanhood, he takes in the sight of your nude curves before abruptly yanking at your hips and flipping you over. Right away his hands grip and pull your cheeks up before giving each a clap.

"Oh, p-please Jeff...spanking is so embarrassing.."

"Aha, just wait till i'm mixing up your insides and my cock is kissing your womb. I'll fuck you so hard you forget what year it is.." 

Words have never burned your skin more than the promises Jeffrey Woods hazed to you. You knew they weren't just declarations he would make them a vivid reality. Which you weren't prepared for at all when the tip of his cock pressed up against your slit, while his hands got a grip on your ass and slammed you down.

"NGH! Don't go so fast! A-ah~! Jeff please, I c-can't breath~!" There was not even a single moment given to you right after penetration before he started thrusting his hips to slap against your ass. He was going so hard, that drool ebbed down your lips from how fast the bubble of euphoria had formed.

"You're sucking me in (Y/n), H-hah don't lie to yourself. You wouldn't be this wet if you didn't feel good." He retorted, slapping your ass a few more times in tune to his movement and cackling like a madman at the way you wiggled. It was even maddening to feel the throb of your cunt squeezing tightly with each thrust.

A heavy layer of drool pooled right beneath your face since you could only use your cheeks and shoulders to keep your body upright with your hands tied. The vigor he gave was exactly as he promised. Messing up your insides and grazing against your womb, rubbing along your walls in all the right ways ensuring an addictive pleasurable sensation. 

Suddenly he jerks your hands, getting your body to rise from the bed. Both of his slender hands shift around your hips, till he's roughly pinching and rolling your breasts. The movement of his hips never decreased, in fact with your back smack against his chest the new position promised an even deeper penetration.

"Jeff! Oh Jeff, I feel so warm! My body is on fire!" Your hands had long sense clenched against his white hoodie, because there was nothing else you could do. He was making your fatigued and overstimulated frame feel so good, but those praises wouldn't leave your lips.

"Oh don't worry (Y/n)..I'll put you out." He hazed biting at the back of your shoulder blades, while shifting his hands down to your waist. Immediately he began pushing and pulling your trembling frame to meet with his every movement. 

His girth was filling you up so deeply and jumbling the tightest knot to form, that your orgasm came with white splotchy vision and a room shaking scream.

The feeling of your body clenching against his muscle, made him shove you back down against the bed taking your ass into both hands. He rammed into your pulsating core for another full minute, driving you further into pleasurable delirium. The moment he let go of your red skin, he stepped back warming the bottom of your ass with his arousal. 

He practically howled in relief, watching with a stitched grin the glistening and dripping sight of your sex before you collapsed to your side and coiled into a ball of pure exhaustion. With a chuckle he wiped the sweat from his brow, taking out his knife from his hoodie pocket to cut your arms free.

For a moment you were relieved but no where near having enough stamina to stand let alone try to escape him. He startled you when he had your body shift on it's side, taking one of your hands he tied it against the metal poles at the head of your bed

"I know you probably can't move, but stay up here." Your eyes fluttered at him, about to ask where he was going but he hushed you almost soothingly. His hand grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it up over your shoulders. Placing a finger on his thin lips he made sure you understood he wanted you to be quiet.

"No matter what you hear down stairs, stay up here and don't move. Can you be good?"

"Yes..I..what about m-"

"Just go to sleep, (Y/n). Or round two will be even more excruciating."

You held your lips not wishing to upset him. His pale face looked very ghostly as he took a step or two back, the moon from the nearby window illuminating his ghastly expression. With a groggy flutter you watched him pull his boxers and pants back up, before heading for the door.

He paused after twisting the nob, turning back to place his knife right against his lips. Your eyes were already drooping down before he turned his back to you and started stepping through the frame. He left you with one final statement, that you honestly wonder if you imagined. 

"Be a good girl (Y/n), maybe I'll come back and see you."

Little did you know the next time you woke up, you would be an orphan.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhh so long! I worked so hard! Praise me, feed me delicious complements and votes xD

Jeff is an SOB but mmf ...Daddy x:

Lets see who you guys would want next?

I'll keep:

Bloody Painter x Reader(L)

but he'll be up against

Kagekao x Reader(L)

One with the most votes will be next!

Also don't forget to slap that kudo button if you enjoyed the story and would like me to write more of them <3

I also appreciate comments my lovelies ^o^


	4. Bloody Painter x Reader(L) - Art Imitates Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - blood, implied character death, sexual tension, sexual teasing, public groping, knee kink, multiple orgasms, passionate smex. 
> 
> So I've had this thought since like 2 weeks ago when I first started looking into Bloody Painter. That he would fit so well with the idea that he is a college art professor. It suits his incredibly darker ideas as well. So I wont include it as a sub, since I feel its unnecessary. He is just using the professor image as a cover anyway. (There is an age diff but its like reader is 19-20 and he's 25-26 remember college setting)
> 
> Helpful notes going forward - His real name is Helen Otis. His parents wanted a daughter instead of a son, so they gave him a girls name and for several years of his childhood they dressed him as a girl. It's gonna be a little weird calling him Helen, but go with the flow. lol

\------------------------------------------------------

As you lifted the bristles of your paint brush, you created the detailed outline of a mans torso. Including a softly defined pecs and traces of a couple of their abs, the hips widened like the width of an hour glass, and finally down to the structure that started both legs. Using a few circles these were traces of the joints that represented both the elbows and knee's.

Feeling satisfied you pause your drawing, glancing around your canvas to eye the stone statue that was your only reference for this assignment. Usually from time to time, real models were brought into the class for anatomy and art purposes. Sometimes they were even asked to pose naked if they were comfortable. You'd grown used to many of the classes that were like that.

However, with a lift of your head your eyes quickly find their way to the tall lanky black haired professor you've become quite attached to. There was only one persons anatomy you wanted to study..and it was definitely his. That thought alone brings a giggly smile to your lips and tints of a warm pink to your cheeks.

Helen Otis was one of the most handsome and mysterious professors at this school. You were sure lots of his students had mad crushes on him, but they would have to step off. It would seem like you had caught his gaze, just as much as he had your own. You could only hope you were the only one he treated differently.

As if he knew you were thinking about him, he leaned away from the student he was helping. Those beautiful sapphire colored eyes held your gaze for just a few seconds before you had to look away, trying to pretend that you were working hard on his assignment. A small smirk curved to lips as he stepped over to your side.

"How is your work coming along (Y/n)?"

"Well..I think it's pretty good so far..I usually have trouble with the leg placements though." You truthfully admitted glancing from his face and back to your canvas. For a second or two he stood behind and observed the brush strokes you made. Your technique was good, probably one of the best in class.

"The lines look good, your strokes are soft and the lines are clean." His compliment made you feel more excited than you hoped your face lead on. Although, your heart began to thump when you felt one of his hands trail down your back. For a moment you thought he might be concerned with your posture but soon his fingers were tickling your knee.

"I could show you, just where to place your legs.." Came his airy soft whisper that tickled the frame of your ear. He made sure his voice was low enough for only you to hear it, using the fact that you usually sat at the back of class to his advantage.

Your lips parted but with your heart just pounding, you were unsure of what to say. A visual of your nervous gulp sliding through your windpipe was all he needed, to know he enjoyed the thrill of teasing you. 

Right away he began stroking your inner thigh and working his way under your frilly white dress. You were a beautiful woman, and honestly wearing such a pure innocent sundress really accentuated the imagery of you being an artist. There was a wicked expression forming on his face when he cupped your breast with his other palm and right away he saw the brush in your hand jittering just inches away from the canvas in front of it.

"Oh..Professor..t-the other people.." You tried to warn in as low of a voice as you could muster, flickering your eyes all around the room. From what you could see most people were extremely focused and it also helped that he was the type of teacher that allowed music as long as you had headphones. Drawing after all was usually a quiet process.

"Don't make to much noise if you don't want to draw attention." You could feel your cheeks starting to puff out into a pout. How could he be both one smooth criminal and sexually playful? It was jarring combo, that would assure you bent to make whims easily.

Instantly a slow roll of one of your breasts had you nibbling your lip to keep the gasp inside. The rise of pleasure was subtle, till his slender digits made sensual contact with the thin cotton over your core. Heat coiled in your gut as soon as he began rubbing your clothed slit up and down, hardly able to control the grin forming on his face when your legs began to tremble.

Your empty hand gripped his wrist, a quiver of his name escaping your lips but it only caused him to appreciate both of your mounds. Soon your back was against his chest, both cloudy eyes begging him to pause without words. Such a fragile expression feeding his dark desires to make you weak and crumble at his mercy.

He'd barely started to curl a few of his fingers into the side of your panties, feeling along the warm shape of your womanhood..when the brush in your hand clattered to the floor. Since the room had been so previously silent, the thud was startling to a few of the people sitting close by.

"You should be more careful (Y/n), getting paint on the floor will cause a mess." He softly reprimanded and the nearby students giggled at your expense watching their teacher bend down and pick it up for you. The slender digits that had previously been between your legs now holding out your small brown brush.

"Thank you..Professor." You mumbled taking it back, giving him a blushy smile while you enjoyed the small pat he gave your head before moving around the room to check on other students progress.

It felt like he'd stolen all your breath away and you hadn't even kissed. If he had a better opportunity he probably would of snuck one in, he has before and you kind of wanted him too. Intimate touches while others were around felt fever inducing, but secretive kisses were nice and thrilling. 

After that it was difficult to focus on your painting but you did your best. This assignment was to create a full bodied person, with the only reference being the statue in the middle of the room. You weren't allowed to use pencil or erase, this method designed to give more confidence in the lines you drew because there would be no changing them.

By time you were making the finishing touches, it was time for class to be over. He dismissed everyone with the stern remark to have their assignment finished and ready to be handed in by the beginning of next class there would be no acceptations. He was a pretty harsh teacher, but then again his lessons were always on point. Not to mention he; himself was an amazing artist.

With warm cheeks you stalled a little as you packed your bag and waited for everyone else to vacate the room. By time you were pushing back your stool and walking towards him, he was leaning against his desk an expectant expression on his charming face.

"Don't pout (Y/n), it makes me want to tease you even more." Like a kitten you sailed right into his grasp, wrapping around his hips and burring your warm face against his chest. A smirk graced his lips as he enjoyed the warmth of your body and the fact that you were so desperate for him.

"Someone c-could of saw us..Helen." Saying his name aloud is still a unique sensation, but it makes you feel possessive. His expression is most daunting when you look up, becoming started by how quickly he cupped your cheek, bringing you to meet his lips just a few seconds later.

"You don't like it when people can see us?" He questioned between his kisses that were actually slower than one would of ever imagined but that's what made them feel so good. "I don't want anyone to see you either..this is our secret. When we are alone..I can do things like this.."

With a tug of your hips he had you squeaking, while abruptly brushing his knee up between your legs. The slow rub against your core, had your hands sailing up to grip his shoulders and toss your head back. Listening to you moan and writhe was definitely a turn on.

"O-oh Helen...I love it when you give me hickeys.." The moment his lips were against your neck that was all you could focus on. You could even feel the smirk on his face, as he lapped a warm circle up against your skin. Soon both of his hands were gliding down your back, gripping your ass to work you back and forth against his knee.

Your body coiled even deeper into his, moaning his name softly into the air despite trying to keep your voice down. It was impossible to keep it all inside though, not to mention how he liked to watch you try. It was incredibly empowering to feel just how much you hung on his every word, every caress..that's what set you apart form everyone else.

Easing his head away from your neck he discovers, several most vivid purple love bite decorating your slender neck. His pools of blue narrow drowning you in their gaze and yet your hand lifts curving along his cheek giving him a most smitten smile while encouraging him to meet your lips.

The small kiss you wanted quickly turns into several, becoming hot and heavy. Whenever you were alone like this you wanted to indulge in him as much as you possibly could. Which is why you didn't mind the way he seemed a bit greedy, when it came to touching and appreciating your body.

During your passionate saliva exchange, you barely noticed his hand gliding up between your legs and only really reacted once he was dipping into the waistband. The moment he began tracing along the edges of your slit, both of your hands shot up to wrapping around his head.

"A-ah Helen, w-we can't do this right here.." Even though you protested, your head had already tossed back with the curve of his slender digits pressing up into your core. His thin lips were etched into a devious grin as he worked back and forth noting just how wet you already were.

"You say we can't but..you're so wet. You want it.." He seductively husked, bringing palpitations to your little heart when he revealed that you had already been subtly swaying your hips to meet with his movement. "Aha, you don't have to look away..I can make you feel good. You'd like that wouldn't you (Y/n)?"

Your face was a mass of reds as you admired his handsome own, was there a proud smirk on his face? There was no denying that he knew just where to touch you. The fray of his fingers pressing along your intimate walls was certainly a most pleasurable sensation.

He petted your cheek, like he was saying it was okay to want him. A kiss or two lulls you into relaxing, petting against his raven tresses while he tugs the small straps of your dress down to reveal both of your breasts. The flavorful way he began licking against both mounds had you floating away on a delightful cloud of pleasure.

"A-ah..That feels so good Helen..." His pace increased and so did the frequency of your moans. It was a little embarrassing how much you thought your voice might be echoing. You just honestly prayed people in the hall couldn't hear, but the warmth of his lips and the way he popped your nips had shivers elapsing all over your body.

"(Y/n), students for my next class will start to line up soon." That small statement brought you back to reality, but he wouldn't let you pull away. In fact, a smirk formed on his lips that prickled your skin with goosebumps. Even more so when he pinched delicately at your perky tips watching your whimper at the stimulation.

"With that said..I don't want to let you go yet." Almost instantly he added another digit to your folds thrusting all three back and forth, turning you into trembling mess. "Cum for me (Y/n). Let yourself unravel completely.." He husked like it was a threat, squeezing one of your breasts while he popped the other with his teeth.

"Oh Helen..! A-ah..! Please you m-make me feel so good..!" Even though you were constantly moaning your praises they weren't that loud, but it was enough for him to see you wriggle in his grasp. The slick sensation of your arousal already thoroughly dripping all over his hand.

With the thorough friction he was working and the nice warm sensation of his kisses all over your chest, sweet exhausting release swayed through your body. Instantly your sailed right into his chest, sliding down onto his knee cause you needed a moment to gather your strength back.

His fingers had already slid away, licking each clean in a slow casual way while resting his other hand on your hip. Your body felt so nice against his own, that he wished he could hold you a little longer but he could hear the ruckus of his students already chattering outside the door. With a cup of both of your cheeks he tilted you up to meet his lips one last time.

"(Y/n), go get yourself cleaned up before heading to your next class. Don't be late." He laughed when you began to fume, tugging his blue jacket blaming him for how tired you were now. Truthfully the sound of his smooth laughter and the smile on his face, even if it was a teasing one would ensure that you could never stay mad at him.

"Meanie..I expect you to make dinner for teasing me so much.." You folded your arms holding your head up high, but truthfully out of the corner of your eye you observed his reaction. He might not want to be seen together leaving school and you didn't have the heart to force the situation you didn't want him to loose his job.

"Hmm..Dinner huh?" He aired a thoughtful hum, thinking about things your eyes shouldn't see but it was well hidden so it should be fine. Plus just looking at you it was clear you just wanted to spend more time together. His lips curved up agreeing with a peck to the middle of your forehead.

"Good..great..I'll see you when our classes are over." After blushing, you waved him off before exiting out the back door of his studio. You were practically jogging down the hall making your shoes click and clack on the tile. Making you all fluttery and red was just another perk of having you at his side.

If your thighs weren't wet as you made your grand escape, you probably wouldn't of remembered to stop by the bathroom. After that time seemed to just fly by, while you happily doodled in your note book barely paying attention to the lecture. Thinking about your handsome professor boyfriend really had you on cloud nine.

The moment class was dismissed you skipped you way back to Helen's studio, but when you peaked in all the lights were off and he was no where to be seen. For a second you hummed curiously assuming he had already walked out to the parking lot. After walking across the pavement, you spotted him putting a black bag into the trunk of his car.

"Ah, did you spill some paint in your car?" 

"Paint?" He wondered what you meant before catching the splashed red on the shirt sticking out of the bag. "Oh, I did. Red is such a difficult pigment to work with sometimes." There was an old chill behind his smile, but you dismissed it when he closed the hood. You talked for a second before he was being a sweet gentleman and opening the passenger side door for you.

"Why thank you, Helen." There was a brief pause as you looked around to make sure no one was paying any extra attention, before leaning forward to place a giggly kiss against his cheek. He was smiling contently after you'd sat down, letting him shut the door behind you. Few seconds later he had started his car and was casually making his way back to his home.

His place wasn't to far from campus, so soon you were walking hand in hand up the cement path to his front door. This wouldn't be the first time, but it still made you smile. Specially since he had bought you a cute pair of bunny slippers that he encouraged you to wear around his house.

"Uwa~! I love seeing your artwork. You really do love the color red." You giggled, stepping across his living room to admire the many canvases construed about. A lot of them were of dark imagery that reflected devils and demons, but you could only focus on how well each painting was drawn.

"What kind of paint do you use, Helen? It's so vivid."

"Hmm...do you really want to know?" For some reason you couldn't help but gulp down a deep breath as he stepped up to your frame. His blue eyes casting your body up and down, watching you curiously nod your head. He hummed briefly, before bending down to give you a soft slow kiss.

"It's a secret~."

You nearly feel over like an anime character. After that buildup he wasn't even going to tell you? His teasing made you pout and playfully push at his shoulder, but honestly you kind of enjoyed his secretive nature. It made him sexy and mysterious.

"I might let you use it though after dinner. Maybe we can paint something together."

"Oh!" You startled him a bit when you instantly latched onto his hands with bright stars in your eyes nodding your head up and down. "I would like that! That sounds like fun! Helen is such a good artist, I've always wanted to create something together..!" Watching you bounce with excitement brought a smile to his lips. 

You were very sweet and naive, but he enjoyed your honest nature. Specially since he'd had one to many bad experiences with liars. He didn't want to have a reason to hurt you, things would be fine the way they were as long as you didn't poke to hard into his secrets.

"I'm going to change out of my work clothes, I'll be right back." He waited till you were nodding your head, before stepping towards his bedroom. You smiled feeling giddy all over, seeing him in his more casual clothes would be a nice treat.

For a few minutes you walked around his living room, feeling like a patron at a museum due to all the art pieces. Some of them you'd seen before but the ones near the windows seemed newer, the paint appearing a little brighter like he'd just finished some of them maybe last night.

Your hand was about to touch the red paint out of curiosity but stopped short of the canvases surface when you spotted something circular on the far table. After walking over, you picked it up flipping it back and forth noting a white mask with blackened eyes and a drippy red smile.

_What's this mask doing here? Did Helen make it?_

Just as you were hovering it over your face, barely able to see through its eye sockets..did suddenly a slender pair of hands snake around your waist. "Are you snooping around my house (Y/n)?" Your head shook but he ignored it, sliding the mask from your grasp and tossing it back onto the table.

"Hmm..Naughty girlfriends need to be punished." The rasp behind his deep voice had the hair on the back of your neck standing up and your heart starting to race. 

You were becoming so excited and turned on at the same time, that you squeaked louder than you meant to when he picked you up bridal style. Your hands gripped around his neck right away not wanting to fall, but your back was plopped down against his bed just seconds later. 

Both of your eyes rose with a tingly blush when you noted how bare his chest was. He hadn't put on a shirt, allowing you to admire his creamy skin. He didn't have much in the way of muscles but he was still an attractive man.

"It's been awhile since I've had you in my bed." Those beautiful eyes slid up and down your frame, enjoying the view of having you beneath him. Leaning forward both of his hand brush up your legs, spreading them apart just so he can climb in between and over your soft frame.

"Helen..w-what about dinner..?" Despite your question, your fingers were already gently tracing along his chest and leaning back to give him complete access to your neck. Which he greedily accepted placing many warm kisses, while caressing all over your curves.

"Let me eat you first, (Y/n). Sometimes it's okay to indulge in a little dessert before the main course~." Right away he chuckled into your ear, delighted when you couldn't help but giggle as well. Specially since maybe after all the frisky business earlier, he was feeling a little dissatisfied since you were the only one who got pleasured.

When he began lifting your dress, you didn't resist his movement at all. In fact, there was a blushy smile on your face once you were bellow the man you'd fallen for with just a pair of soft blue panties on. 

After drinking in the site of your curves, he was automatically leaning down gliding his slippery tongue between your breasts and enjoying the way your body arched up into his. The moan of his name really enhanced his desires, not to mention the curl of your slender digits through his black tresses.

"Oh Helen..d-don't bite me.."

He aired a warm breath against your skin, shaking his head with a teasing smirk on his face. His teeth jerked at your tip enough to pop the skin and watch them jiggle. Before you could really get used to the sensation, his lips puckered wrapping around both back and forth to suckle and flick his tongue.

The warm pleasurable detail he gave your breasts felt delightful. His methods assuring you were moaning his name and twitching back and forth with every syllable of his name. These mewls becoming even more defined with the dip of his hand into your waistband, and immediate curve of two of his digits up into your cunt.

"A-ah..! Oh Helen, you're p-pressing so deep..!"

"You like it. You're getting even wetter than earlier.."

Your head shook with a profuse blush adorning both of your cheeks, but your refusal was a clear lie. Specially with the way he pumped into your slick walls faster and faster, causing your grip to tighten against his shoulders and drool to form on your bottom lip from pleasurable euphoria.

He could practically feel your pounding heartbeat through your most intimate body part. Which boiled his own desires into the the red zone and lead swiftly into the rough removal of your panties. Before you even registered how nude you were, he held your legs wide apart and dove down to lap up against your slit.

"Helen~! Oh Helen, please~! You k-know it drives me insane when you k-kiss down there..!" You whimpered to him, gripping the back of his head for any kind of pleasurable stability. Like you expected he didn't acknowledged your plea whatsoever and kept licking at your slit till his muscle was pressed deeply into your folds.

"A-ah! Oh it f-feels so good! I'm g-going to pass out~!"

The desperation in your voice has him smirking up against your sensitive core. The sweet nectar of your arousal already thoroughly dripping down his chin. The smell of your sex alone enough to entice his more primal thoughts and desires.

A surprising tug of his hair, allotted him the lascivious feeling of your cunt convulsing against his muscle. The slippery juices of your release erotically dripping from his tongue when he pulled away from your womanhood with a fever inducing type of satisfied grin.

"You came a lot quicker than I expected. Could it be you want me that badly?" While he watched you pant working air back into your lungs, he was already unzipping his jeans and tossing them to the floor. The sight of pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock, brought arrhythmia to your heart. You had no idea you'd already turned him on so substantially, that he just couldn't contain himself.

For a moment he paused leaning off the bed to opened the drawer next to his bed. Where like you assumed he was pulling out a box of condoms and detaching one of the blue packages. You bit your lip enjoying the naughty image of watching your lover rip and slide the plastic onto his girth.

"Helen..!" You couldn't contain the surprised gasp, when he readily placed his tip between your legs and rubbed along the wet outline of your slit. Even in this act of intimacy the man could just not stop himself from teasing you, but the expression on his face also said he couldn't keep such an act up for more than a few seconds.

A kiss to your neck is followed by the warm capture of your lips, where he gives you a small moment to coil around his shoulder blades. Once you've prepared yourself his hands grip your hips and slam forward. The bewildering feeling of being so abruptly penetrated causes your nails to dig into his skin while he downs the warm mewl of his own name.

"H-hah..I can feel you twitching...you're so cute (Y/n)." He hazes, watching your skin tone become several shades brighter. He's filling you up in all the right ways that you can't even form a response. It wouldn't of mattered anyway, because your walls were pulsating in a way that implored him to quickly start a most rhythmically pleasurable pace.

Instantly your euphoria riddled mews of pleasure echoed off his bedroom walls, from the very first slap of his hips. A tingly sensation started to quickly form on your inner thighs, but you couldn't focus on it. Instead you held him as tightly as you could muster, feeling the ridges of his muscle hit all the right zones.

"Helen, o-oh Helen..! You make me feel so good, please hold me tighter..!" Your shrouded in lusty fog covered eyes pleaded with him. The desperation behind your expression had his muscle becoming even harder, while he answered to your desire by clenching both of his hands under your body against a mixture of your smooth back and squishy ass.

He didn't say a single world while picking up his pace besides his own groans of pleasure. You were so wet that squelching noises filled the cavern inside his head. Everything about you was positively driving him crazy. When he was with you those darker thoughts that told him to kill were oddly silent.

The hazy expression on his face was hidden against the side of your neck, that he was literally turning into his own personal canvas. He couldn't help but see you as a unique piece of art. Maybe that was what drew him to you in the first place? He couldn't say for sure, but surely you would create amazing art together.

With you just constantly moaning into his ear, he couldn't take it anymore. In the blink of an eye he had jerked both of your legs wide apart, sliding his hands under your knee's where he interlocked your fingers together and held them down against his bed at the same time. This position and movement allowed the deepest and fastest penetration.

"Oh m-my god~! You're g-going so fast~! Helen please, I'm going to cum~!"  
"Then cum for me, (Y/n).." Even though his voice was a soft husky grumble, the expression on his face made such words carry so much force. He looked seductive and mysterious, desire completely clouding his eyes as he pumped into your tight folds over and over again. There was no doubt in your mind that a pool of your arousal had formed beneath your ass.

You knew sweet release was a few more vivid thrusts away, which fueled you desperate desire for more of his kisses that you pulled his head down for. He groaned during your slippery tongue movement that tried to the best of your tired abilities to give him a most passionate kiss. It felt amazing for him just as much as it did for you.

The moment you felt the snapping of a most pleasurable knot, your entire frame trembled tossing your head back with a saliva dribbling pop to scream. The clench of your wet folds throbbing against his cock was all it took for him to barrel over the edge spending the condom.

Your legs drooped down against the bed the moment he let go of your hands, making him smirk admiring how spent and tired you surely must of been feeling. Easing his hips away from your core, he tossed away the used condom and slid down next to you on your side.

You shared a tired smile, before turning to cuddle into his chest. The soft pitter patter of his heartbeat was a nice tranquil melody, you would most certainly enjoy falling asleep to later tonight. His hands were even holding- or more like stroking the bottom of your ass making you feel like he treasured this moment just like you did.

"Helen, can I borrow your shower? Oh and maybe some clothes." You couldn't help but giggle at the thought of wearing some of his clothes. A classic girlfriend move, that would definitely make you feel even closer to him.

"Sure, you got enough strength to stand?" Your head nodded, lifting yourself up to stretch. His bathroom wasn't that far away but you still felt a little to shy to walk butt naked across the room. So after standing you grabbed your dress and hovered it in front of your chest, but instead of going straight to the bathroom you stepped over to his closet.

Just as your hand was touching the knob, a startling tight grip of your wrist had your movement pausing. "Did I scare you?" He laughed off the uneasy expression you were giving him. "You go ahead and head into the shower. I'll pick some clothes out for you. I might even join you and we can..clean each other."

Your mind instantly became overridden with images of romantically washing and cleaning each other. "Oh..okay that would be nice. I can help you make dinner afterwards." He nodded petting your cheek and kissing the opposite, before steering you towards the bathroom. 

Only after you'd scampered inside did his smile fade. Turning he eased open the closet door, glancing down at the row of bottled blood that was his secret painting ingredient. Surely you would freak out if you saw them and might even become curious about the trap door underneath the boxes if you caught a glimpse of it.

A dark expression crosses his lips, thinking about how he needs to get rid of the bodies hidden under his bedroom. Their corpses will start to decay soon even after taking precautions to limit the rotting. He hates getting rid of material that still can be used for his paintings, but he's already bled them dry and would be rather dismayed if you suddenly caught the stench.

"The shower feels amazing~ I'm getting lonely, are you going to come join me?~" Came your playful call, letting him know you were still blissfully unaware.

"I'm coming." He hummed back, picking out some casual clothes for both of you to wear. He even grabbed one of the glass jars, placing it nearby his bedroom door. To the untrained eye it would simply look like an old fashioned paint jar, which would be perfect. You did after all say you wanted to paint together with him.

"Alright (Y/n), which part of you would you like me to clean first?"

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh you guys I really like this one! Might be my new favorite!

Ever sense I first started looking into Bloody Painter, I just can't get over how perfect he would be as an art professor and after writing it all out..ahh I like the idea even more.

For the next shot I was thinking either:

Slenderman 

or

Eyeless Jack

Both would make really interesting stories so I'm excited to see who wins :3

Be sure to slap that kudo button and drop a comment down bellow to vote for the next shot~! <3


	5. Eyeless Jack x Reader(L) - Taste Your Kidney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - Blood, Gore, Character death, Cannibalism, kidnapping, bondage, knife play, Sexual coercion, Oral, multiple orgasms, extremely rough smex. 
> 
> Origin Story: I read two of them, I don't think it matters in this shots case but I like to go with the second one I found. Which was basically a tale of how he was born with bad eyesight his whole life, it deteriorated over time. Eventually it got to a point that his vision would cause him to hallucinate grotesque images. One of his friends at the time suggested he eat kidneys, because it had vitamins to support vision. (It was revealed seconds later that he might of been thinking about carrots but it was already to late.)
> 
> Like his friend suggest it did help, and he grew completely dependent on eating this meat. Eventually there was an incident where liver was being recalled for being bad and he would have to go without for at least a month. The imagery that plagued him came back full force. It got so bad that he realized humans also have livers, after seeing a disturbing image of his own mother. Whom he killed by ripping out her liver and eating it.

**Helpful notes going forward: I will describe him with no eyes, since this is how nearly all of his images are. I couldn't really find on the wiki what his hair color is but I'll go with dark brown(most of the fan art draw it that way.)**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm heading home now Misha, I'm off till Saturday so I'll see you then." You called, earning a wave and urge by him to be careful on your way home. He knew, today was one of those days where you left your car at home. Just because sometimes you liked to walk, after all you only lived about 15mins away.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"You better. See you Saturday."

After a shared laugh, you stepped out the door and down the stone paved sidewalk. It was pretty dark right now, the moon shimmering at your back, with a soothing breeze swaying your hair from side to side. It was a perfect day to enjoy a more scenic route. Which is why you veered off the normal path trailing through a heavily lit park.

There were lots of other people walking around as well. From the couples you saw holding hands or sitting together on the nearby benches. To someone walking a cute dog, that seemed very excited just to be outside. You didn't have any pets but it still made you smile. Although there was bit of jealousy in your eyes sense you didn't have a significant other at the moment.

With a small sigh, you picked up your pace rounding the familiar fountain. This was the halfway point for making it through the park, the exit would just be a few more minutes down the path. Just as you were humming to yourself wondering what kind of dinner to make tonight something slammed to the ground, startling your so much you practically vaulted backwards.

Thrusting your head left and right, you wondered where the sound came from and what had happened. It kind of sounded like someone either fell or tripped, maybe they had gotten hurt? Your curiosity instantly got the better of you, when you stepped into the trees. Only to get a most uneasy feeling at the distorted wet crunching noises.

Another thing you'd failed notice was how silent this side of the park was. You were so close to the opposite exit that lead out to the street, that you didn't even register no one walking or sitting nearby. 

It only takes a couple of minutes of stepping through the small forest, to stumble upon a hooded figure crouching low to the ground. At first he appeared to have tripped over the nearby tree vein, but as you approached the temperature of your skin dropped several degrees. 

Red. 

Lots of red.

A most vivid bright pool of what your brain instantly labeled as blood soaked the ground. Tremors of fear bubbled along your nerves, as you realized how bad of an idea this was. Without meaning to your eyes trailed over the hooded mans shoulder, and screamed without pause at the visceral sight of a corpse with it's chest ripped open.

The hooded figure seemed just as caught off guard as you did, the octave of your scream disorienting because it was right by his ear. After lifting himself into a standing position, he turned instilling you with the most vivid layer of dread you'd ever felt.

Besides the front of his hoodie being splotched in blood, he wore a dark blue mask to cover his face. If it was just that simple it wouldn't be so bad..but from the blacked out eye sockets dripped a mysterious dark liquid. The person before you gave off incredibly ghastly vibes, making you wonder if he was even human.

He took a step forward making you squeak in disarray back pedaling to create any amount of space between you. "P-please don't hurt me..! I d-didn't see anything, I swear..I wont te-tell anyone...!" Both of your paws flew up in a stop motion, babbling whatever came to mind but your mistake was looking down to his right hand.

Clenched between his fingers was what appeared to be a bloody human organ. Revulsion formed in the pit of your gut, the world around you starting to spin. Before you even knew what was happening your vision became completely dark, your limbs giving out beneath you as you sailed to the ground passing out.

\----

Your eyes flutter open at the sound of someone walking back and forth with a heavy pair of boots. It takes a moment but when your vision clears you can't help but feel disoriented and a little uneasy. These feelings doubled when you realize the space before you is unfamiliar. Then tripled at the feeling of a cloth around your mouth preventing you from speaking.

With a fearful gulp sliding down your windpipe, you will yourself to remain as calm as possible. First you try to move your hands but like you expected they are tied together behind your back, with what feels like rope. Your head whips around faster than you meant to, trying to see if you could possibly stand up but there is a metal cuff around one of your ankles.

It does look like there is a enough length to stand, but you wouldn't be able to leave this room. Fear traverses down the back of your spine, wondering how you got yourself into this situation. The image of a bloodied man and disheveled corpse flash inside your head making you wince and will the memory away.

Lifting your head you take in the space around you, which is a bit bigger than you expected. There is a light above your head illuminating a desk on the opposite wall. Looking to the nearby corner there appears to be a small cot of blankets and dirty pillows.

This revelation is both good and bad. A makeshift bed would imply he wont kill you right away. It also has you assuming the worse. That he might want to torture you for his own amusement an then get rid of you once he's bored. 

Your head shakes with the thought you've seen one two many horror movies. Honestly though your assumption might not be to far from the truth. Once again the sound of heavy boots echo outside in nearby hallway. As soon as you hear the creak of the door, your body goes limp pretending to still be asleep.

Immediately anxiety prays on your mind, listening to him move around. It sounded like he placed something on the desk, and then you heard the clank of something metallic. Then it became eerily silent like he wasn't moving or breathing at all.

Unable to take the silence your eyelids peaked open, only for your breathing to hitch at the sight of a pair of black boots. Both of your eyes clenched shut hoping he didn't notice, but your body started actively trembling all over. He let out a small chuckle, displaying how he might of enjoyed your game of pretend.

"Don't be so scared, I'm not hungry at the moment." You had no idea what he meant, but flinched the moment his hand was petting down the back of your head. It gave you sense of false hope as you lifted your head, noting the same man with a blue mask as before. Only difference was no black liquid leaking from the eye sockets.

Even if you weren't gagged you had no idea what to say, unsure if beginning for you life would have any affect on him. His head tilted back and forth, sliding his hand down to cup your cheek and startle you with how freezing cold it was. He watched a nervous gulp of air glide down your neck, before easing down the cloth in your mouth.

"Don't scream or I'll have to hurt you." Your lips pursed before nodding your head, behind his weird mask it felt like you knew he was smiling. "Good girl, Tell me your name. I'm Jecek, just call me Jack though." You'd never heard such a unique name, it sounded foreign and yet he wanted to go by something so plain?

"My name is (Y/n). Are you..are you going to kill me?" You decided to just go for it, you had nothing to lose. Maybe a part of you wanted him to know you knew how severe the situation was. After all you were more than sure he had already murdered someone else.

"I haven't decided yet." Was his simple response, at least it felt like it was an honest answer. With shaky eyes, you watched him step over to the desk and grab what appeared to be a plate. Plopping down in front of you, he revealed what looked like a simple breakfast burger before holding it up practically right against your lips.

"Eat this, you've been out several hours."

It smelled really good, the aroma of some sizzling bacon making your mouth water. A fluffy sunny side up egg hanging off the side, with a patty and melted cheese beneath it. However, you were still distrusting leaning backwards wondering without words why he would want to feed you.

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not nice enough to dull someones pain before killing them."

A dubious expression formed on your face, unable to stop yourself from focusing on the creepy sockets for his mask. Where were his eyes? Shouldn't you be able to see them through the holes in his mask?

It was odd but you chose not to focus on it and instead decided there was no point in starving yourself. His honesty while incredibly off kilter sounding...appeared truthful. You knew what he said though made 'psychotic killer' appear in neon lights above his head.

With a gulp to clam your fears, you leaned forward parting your lips and like you expected he met them in the middle allowing you to take a small bite. After thoroughly chewing it was in fact quite delicious. So to his enjoyment he stared at you unblinkingly as you chomped and swallowed every bite till it was no more.

The way he just stared was unnerving, forcing you to look away just to avoid his weird mask. When he began chuckling, it was a deep tone that caught you so off guard you couldn't help but flinch. He stood up before you could ask him what was so funny, but maybe that was for the best. Jack was a scary killer there was no getting around that.

"I'll be right back, (Y/n). I forgot to grab the hook."

He was already shutting the door and locking it behind him, before you could even ask what he meant. Although now that you focused on the entrance to this room, it was one of those heavy metal doors for like bunkers. Even if you could move around, there would be no way your strength would be enough to push it.

You were on your guard for the first few seconds, and then as the minutes ticked by you realized he might not come back as quickly as you expected. This place might be underground, that was your guess at least. 

Shakily your slid on your side, just so you could move your legs out from under you. At first you had them splayed out in front of you, leaning back against the wall but since the length of chain around your leg allowed a bit of movement. You decided to edge over along the wall till you were resting against the pile of blankets and pillows.

A chill tickled your skin, but with your hands tied you couldn't pull a warm blanket over your body. Instead all you could do was coil your knee's up and yourself as close together as possible. It wasn't to bad of a sensation, which lead you into falling asleep again.

The next time your eyes were open, immediately your realized a blanket had been laid over your frame. Your hands were still tied, but at least your captor wasn't completely heartless. In fact, you quickly realized Jack was sitting at the desk across from you, the only light on a lamp you hadn't noticed before.

You could probably pretend to sleep a little longer but decided to just sit up. The soft sound of your yawn drew his attention. Like he was excited he flicked off the lamp giving your heart palpitations at just how pitch black it had become, but soon he had switched back on the bulb in the middle of the room.

"I only came back like 15mins ago, you probably made a good call getting some sleep." He spoke like you were good friends, so nonchalantly like he didn't have you tied up and held captive against your will. He was even honest to a fault explaining it took him nearly 2 hours to find the hook he wanted.

"Why..did you need a hook?" You managed to ask but the way your lips quivered it was clear you might not want to know. Instead of answering he pointed up with his finger, getting your eyes to notice the aforementioned hook sashaying on a chain wrapped around a pipe on the ceiling.

When your head titled back down he had already stepped up to your side, startling you with a tight grip on your elbow. "Stand up, don't move no matter what." He didn't wait for your answer, once you were on your feet realizing he was just a bit taller than you he had untied your hands only for him to thrust them up and retie them.

He had you whimpering becoming more and more scared by the second. He only pulled back once he had your hands sufficiently suspended in the air by the metal hook. With a lick of his lips behind his mask, he sized you up like the most exquisite piece of meat. Where he watched fear riddled confusion contort your face.

"I had this thought the moment I saw you behind me." He hummed, taking out what appeared to be a metal scalpel from his back pocket. "I know the human anatomy very well, but the female body is still a bit of a mystery." Lifting his hand you were more than sure he was planning to carve you up, but to your surprise..He cut a slit down your shirt, revealing the soft colored bra beneath along with your stomach.

"J-jack, what are you doing..?" You stuttered, warmth forming on your face and soon the rest of your body when he began meticulously cutting the sleeves dropping the tattered remains to the floor. He didn't answer your question but as he moved on to your skirt, you got the embarrassing feeling he was enjoying yourself.

Within just a few seconds you were standing before him in only your simple black lingerie. Your lips pursed looking away with a pounding heart, it felt like you were completely naked. Even without your gaze his hands got antsy, gliding one against your stomach and the other down your hip.

"The female body is so soft, I bet your kidney's taste the best."

Your head whipped back to him assuming you surely must of misheard, but instantly what you were thinking about escaped your mind when you became face to face wit his weird mask. Instantly it gave you chills, you knew it was creepy but this was more..something was incredibly off about it.

"Do you want me to take off my mask? You keep staring at it."

What was this excitement welling up from within? Honestly you did, maybe as a killer he didn't want to show off his face but what was the harm if he was already planning to kill you? He did have a deep voice after all, you knew for sure that he would have a handsome face.

Your head nodded, fluttering your eyes very curiously. For the moment you could forget how exposed you were and focus on him. The energy he radiated as he stepped back, gave you those vibes like before that he was most certainly smiling or maybe smirking.

"I did plan to take it off eventually. I can't enjoy your taste with it on after all." For a moment you focused on words, that seemed to indicate sexual desire. However, the moment he curved his mask up to expose a pair of pale lips, once again he became your complete focus.

His appendages parted to reveal frightening sharp teeth, before speaking your name like a spell. One of which made you gasp, watching him grin from ear to ear before chuckling and removing the rest of his mask. What you expected to see was a nice pair of eyes..but what you got was the accentuation of the nightmare you were inside. 

Dark pits of nothingness stared at you, he didn't have any eye balls. Black goo oozed from the corners of his nonexistent eyes. A scream riled from deep within your throat, but the moment it aired from your lips and you began wriggling in a vein attempt to get away..all he could do was laugh in a amusement.

"I was wondering..why you seemed so calm while looking at my face. I see now, that you thought the mask was covering my eyes.." He seemed a little disappointed despite the grin on his face, both of his hands latching onto your cheeks demanding you look at him or things were going to get dangerous.

"Good girl, I want you to look at me. Because I can assure you..that I see you perfectly fine." Your lips quivered, eyes throbbing with glossy warm fear like you've never known consuming your entire being. You even watched him admit he didn't understand it either, a shrug of his shoulders is all that answered your unspoken curiosity.

Your mind was utterly spinning, a man with no eyes was staring at you and despite having no eyes he could see very clearly. After letting go of your face, his lips quirked up walking around your body in a circle or two. The previous embarrassment came back, the moment his hands began outlining various curves along your frame.

"Why..why don't you have any eyes..?" The question just leaped from your throat unable to contain your genuine curiosity. "Did you..um..get hurt..? It was a leading question, but as he slid a hand down the back of your panties groping over your ass and using the other to slip around till it was under your bra..it felt like he might not answer.

A small moan escaped your lips as he played with your body. From the way he yanked up your bra to grope both of your breasts, to the rather excited way he seamed to enjoy the shape of your plush ass. A startling press of his lips at your shoulder lulls you into a soft sensation, only for him to sink his sharp teeth in like a vampire.

"O-oh! Please don't rip m-my skin..I'm sorry..Please..Jack I d-didn't mean to make you mad.."

"I'm not mad. Contrary to that, I'm having fun. Your blood taste pretty good." A shaky gulp slid down your throat, trying not to let yourself feel good as he flicked your nips and teased a breath against your ear that said your tips were starting to get hard. "I only bit you..because I felt like it. Your skin is after all really soft."

The hand enjoying your ass shifts up trailing his fingers along the middle of your spin, muttering to himself as he labeled all of your back muscles and even the individual vertebrae. You didn't want to react to his cold touch but it was hard not to twitch, maybe even feel a bit ticklish. 

You could only be grateful that his hand had soon wrapped around to roll and pinch both of your breasts. Another moan frayed from your lips as he licked up the side of your neck, making you gasp and wiggle in his grasp. The sensation of his oddly sharp teeth, bringing trepidation to your heart because you felt like he had that strength to rip what ever part of your body he wanted.

"The simple answer about my eyes, is they deteriorated over time. Only way to stop them from leaking that black liquid is to eat kidneys." He explained, stepping back around to the front of your body where he admired the lush exposed shape of your breasts. Without even a glance to your face he leaned forward, roughly sucking the closest tip.

"Ah..Jack..p-please..I d-don't.." Several warm pants aired from your lips, wanting to tell him to stop but being bound and at his mercy allotted you no choice in the matter. A monstrous man with no eyes was licking and popping both of your tits, using his hands to press them together..honestly it felt so good.

"It's really difficult to not sink my teeth into your flesh..I want to so damn bad." He hazed, nipping with the tip of his fangs at your hard buds. Your skin was becoming even more warm and red as he chewed, getting off on the way your frame wriggled and twitched.

In tune to the way his fangs trailed up to bite and lick at your neck, one of his hands shifted down wasting now time as it dipped into the waistband of your panties. "Spread your legs, let me hear your voice. Don't fight it." Came his demanding deep husk, two of his fingers rubbing against your slit smirking at how aroused you already felt.

"You're so wet. You like it? Tell me you want it."

His naughty words were so basic, but they instilled heavy palpitations to pulsate all over your body. A wicked man you didn't even know was pleasuring you. He had no eyes, sharp fangs, and incredibly cold hands..was he even human? He felt more like a demon?

"Jack..h-hah Jack.." There was no stopping the moans at this point as he curled a few of his fingers up into your core and started working a slow pace back and forth. He smirked at your closed eyes and arched body, clenching his other hand around your hip to steady his rhyme before quickening his thrust.

"You're wet and sticky, (Y/n). Your insides are incredibly warm, but it's aggravating watching you try to keep your voice down." His movement stops in it's entirety, wondering aloud if you really wanted to see what it was like when he was mad. Like he expected you started to tremble, biting your bottom lip but was it really because of fear?

"Kiss me." In a startling movement he lifted his head, watching you edge your head away a little frightened of staring directly at his blacked out eyes. "Kiss me, and I'll let you cum." It was a simple trade, but it had your heart thumping in disarray. 

Your lewd body definitely missed the friction he had previously been giving. However, his lifeless eyes were the disorienting visage of your real nightmares. He could see you thinking hard about his offer, surprisingly giving you time to mull it over. His hands were becoming antsy again, so he used his scalpel to cut your bra down the middle and even your panties..leaving your utterly exposed to the visceral darkness that was his eyes.

"Don't look at me..please.."

"To late for that plea. I brought you here to examine your body, if you wont let me do that..then I guess I don't need you." He seemed disappointed with the way he pursed his lips, before turning and stepping over to the desk. When he was back in front of you, he lowered himself down to your stomach using a black market to draw two dotted bean shaped outlines.

"These lines represent where you kidneys are. I'll just take these and dispose of you." There was no emotion in his voice, as he lifted his scalpel pressing it into your skin hard enough to draw a trickle of blood.

"W-wait..! Please..I'll k-kiss you..please don't kill me..I'll do what e-ever you want..!" Desperation filled your body and even the trill of your voice, tears dripping down your cheeks as he lifted his head. With the back of his knuckles he subtly wiped at your skin, but still looked mad like you were really trying his short patience.

The moment his face was right in front of your eyes, you instantly just went for it. Leaning forward your lips pressed together, in a way that gave even more icy chills down your backside. Even though his appendages were actually kind of warm.

His mood improved instantly, gliding his hand up against the back of your head to keep your lips together for as long as he wanted. It wasn't terrible but you were immensely aware of how much you needed to keep your eyes closed, it should of been a natural movement. 

However, at the back of your mind all you could think about was the murky endless black pools that were once his eyes. Without thanking the moment you felt him lick at your lips, they parted allowing him lewd entrance into your cavern. Slowly you realized that his muscle appeared to be longer than normal, but the way it lapped around felt warm and pleasurable.

The moment he parted, your eyes slid open and focused with a panting expression on the saliva connecting you together. With a grin, he seemed very satisfied as he licked across his lips and began lowering himself down on his knee's. His tongue teasingly lapped the outlines he made for your kidney's like he was tasting them in spirit.

After startling you with the spread of your legs, his eyes- or more like the void in place of his eyes took in the glistening pink outline of your womanhood. Without even glancing up to your incredibly red face, he leaned forward darting his slippery tongue along your slit coiling into your dripping cunt just seconds later.

"A-ah~! Jack..! O-oh please don't go so fast..!" Your entire body began to writhe, unable to keep your legs from starting to jitter with the heavy onslaught of pleasure. Like he enjoyed how frazzled he was making you, his hands slunk to the bottom of your ass pushing you even deeper on his muscle.

It felt so good there was no impulse inside your body to contain your voice any longer. Mewls of his name hailed into the air, while both of your hands tugged and yanked at their binds. It was to no avail but at this point you weren't trying to escape, you were simply desperate to find something to make you feel stable.

"You're overflowing, your juices are soaking my chin." He seemed thrilled, as he took both of your cheeks into his grasp. "Move your hips.." It was a simple command, that you didn't even hesitate to answer to. The moment your waist began shifting, he began to feel incredibly excited. Specially sense he could feel your slick walls with every rise and fall of your body.

"Oh Jack..please..please! It feels so good..I want to cum..!"

With a grin he began meeting the sway of your hips, using his hands to increase your own speed. The smell of your sex and even more so the flavor of your arousal more addicting then he expected. Maybe this would be the first time he got to enjoy a woman without killing them.

It felt like he had you on puppet string, because every time he slowed down or stopped altogether..you would automatically shift your hips to get more friction. Watching you ride him and become desperate for the ecstasy he was giving you, was quite in fact a real treat.

After that he slid both of his icy cold paws up your stomach, cupping both of your breasts because he knew you would continue your movement. The sound of your moans picked up again as he pinched and rolled your sensitive flesh, combining that nice feeling with the way his tongue curled along all the right spots inside your intimate body.

The orgasm you'd felt coiling in your abdomen bursts sooner than you expected, causing you to scream his name and vision to become completely blurry. The stick sensation of your juices dribbled down his chin as he pulled back, with a more than you'll ever know satisfied sigh.

He was standing before you could even recover, and shoving his long tongue down your throat like he wanted to feel along your esophagus. It was startling and gave you a taste of your own flavor, but you did your best to respond giving him the french kiss it felt like he wanted.

Both of his hands cupped your face, giggling into your mouth in more delight than you expected. Your combined muscles looped and slithered together, till saliva was completely dripping down your chin and you were out of breath. He didn't mind when you parted, because it created a nice juicy pop and allowed him to watch your chest heave heavily with exhaustion.

"The female body is so delicate." He mused while noting your wobbly legs, pinkened skin, and the hazy cloud of desire behind your foggy (e/c) eyes. With a hum he leaned forward flicking his tongue across your nip, giving it a mild tug with his teeth before suddenly lifting one of your legs up against his hip.

For a second you were unsure what he was doing, but the tip of his suddenly exposed cock pressing up and down your entrance sent off red flags. With a giddy expression he teased you, watching you gasp and toss your head back and forth. The head barely pressing between your folds before pulling back, driving you utterly insane when he did this several times.

Just when he pulled back making you think he was going to give you a breather, all your expectations were shattered with the abrupt lift of your other leg and rough slam of your cunt down against his girth. Without even a moment of hesitation, he began fucking you as hard as he could.

"NGH! Jack, oh my god! T-to fast, I'm g-going to break! Please~!" Even though it hurt very much, tears glistening down the corner of your eyes..there was no denying the heavy rise in pleasure. If he heard your plea or cared about causing you pain, that part of him officiously left the building.

Instead he was biting and kissing all over your neck, thrusting his hips up into your tight cunt over and over. Becoming lost in the convulse and pulse of your folds, salivating against your skin with his own acute rise in pleasure. He could practically feel your heart through your intimate walls with each deep penetration.

The formation of dozens of hickey's might prove how he just loved feeling the constant rattle of your vocal chords. Even if you wanted to keep your voice down, it would be futile. His length was hitting you so deep and rubbing along all the right zones inside your core..that drool had begun to dribble down your chin from the heavy layers of euphoria. 

He grins maddeningly at the desperate coil of your legs tightening around his back, locking him into place which allows him more grip to bounce your ass against him. Even the jiggle of your breasts is an erotic sensation that he can't get enough of. 

The moment he pulled back, he realizes with a grin that he may of bit you harder than he meant to. It looked like a vampire completely had their way with you. There was even a bit of blood dripping from the small wounds, that excited him so much he had to lick you clean.

"Oh Jack..I can't breath~! My hearts pounding so fast..My head is swirling~!" Your discombobulated moans continued to haze into the air, while drooling all over yourself. 

Having you completely at his mercy was definitely a huge turn on, which lead directly into the viper like kiss he smashed your lips together for. Without hesitation did he swallow your saliva and vivid moans. Soon he was pounding you down so hard, wet squelching noises burned your ears.

Ecstasy rattled you to the very bones, taking in the visage of a ghoulish demon fucking you like he'd never felt this good before. The depth behind his black eyes made you wonder, if this was even reality. Could this be a nightmarish dream? One where you were forcibly given boiling levels of pleasure?

"I can feel your insides twitching. Are you going to cum soon, (Y/n)?"

You couldn't even answer him, to busy trembling from the pleasure. A most lewd expression contorting your face, with your tongue even hanging out of your mouth. The slippery nectar of your arousal was even dripping all over his cock pooling heavily beneath your body on the floor.

Even he was quickly overwhelmed with the pulse of your core, deciding to dig his claws into your skin till he was giving you the most speed and depth his strength could muster. To his delight your body arched offering him both of your breasts, which he gladly sucked on while listening to you mewl in desperation.

It only took another couple of seconds and deeply sloshing thrusts for your walls to convulse around his girth. A scream echoing into the air of his name, your eyes practically rolling to the back of your head when you felt him fill your core the brim. The searing sensation of his cum dripping down your inner thighs before he even pulled away.

Your body without fail slunk down against his chest, no strength behind your legs when he let them go and wanted you to stand up. He chuckled, but knew the strain you were putting on your wrists might cause your shoulders to dislocate.

With a hand pressing against your back as a bit of a counter balance, he reached up and tugged your hands off the metal hook. Like he expected, your entire weight shifted into him..whispering out an apology but he didn't mind. Slowly he maneuvered your body back onto the blankets and pillows, lazily covering you up.

"I've decided not to kill you. At least not today. Continue to amuse me and you'll live longer." Threatening you with death seemed like a casual conversation for him, specially sense he was humming in thought. "I'll bring you some clothes later. If I cut your hands free will you behave?"

After gulping down some saliva you nodded your head. It was so weird to look at someones face and not catch any subtle blinks or the movements of their iris's. You still got the feeling he might not trust you completely but he cut the ropes none the less, taking them, the above hook and chain before leaving the room with a loud clank of the metal door.

A soft hiss hazed from your lips as you flexed your fingers and noted the heavy discoloration of rope burn along both of your wrists. The material had really dug into your skin, and it stung like crazy but it didn't really hurt. 

What was really causing you pain was the throb between your legs, reminding you of how dirty you were starting to feel. He also came inside, what if you get pregnant? Today was probably a good day, your monthly ended not to long ago and you weren't ovulating anymore. 

You decided to focus on that hopeful thought, as you sat up and clung to the blanket over your body. Now that you focus on the cuff around your leg and it's chain again, you realize it's not as long as you previously thought. Only enough length to probably walk along this wall. There was no chance you'd be able to reach the desk let alone the door on the opposite side.

Using a separate blanket, you cleaned your thighs as best you could muster and even tried to wipe off the dried blood you could feel on your neck. Unless this Man? Demon? Jack, unless he gave you more freedom there was no chance you would be able to escape.

_I'm now a prisoner in ghoulish mans bunker. Would it have been better to just let him kill me?_

\------------------------------------------------------------

I had so much fun writing this like mphm~!

I was actually going to end it in readers death, but then I had a thought. Jack might like an obedient companion if he got one. 

Plus this ends in the indication there could be another part~ Not right away, but maybe somewhere down the line.

**Also I'd like to let people know that, If you look at the comments for this Bloody Painter chapter, Slenderman was winning in the votes. However, I'm simultaneously posting these shots on my wattpad, where my followers are much more active. Eyeless jack won on wattpad easily with 21 votes(Slender only had 10 and even with the 6 or 7 here wouldn't win over all). So if you see a different chapter than the one with the most comments on here being uploaded, it probably had way more on wattpad.**

**I always do majority vote, so that I can interact with my followers. This also encourages people to comment more.**

As for the actual next shot, I was thinking:

The Puppeteer(Jonathan Blake)

Or

Clockwork(Natalie Ouellette)

Finally a girl on my list! For those of us whom are bisexual. Either of the choices that win will have sexual content. 

Slendy will be taken off for this week and I'll put him with someone else next week. (Just because I feel like he'd win without giving the other choice a thought, so I'll place him with someone that makes it harder to choose)

Don't forget to slap that kudo button and comment your vote for the next chapter~ <3


	6. The Puppeteer x Reader(L) - A Doll On His String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - Extremely angsty scenario, attempted sexual assault, Bullying, depression, self harm, blood, gore, suicidal impulses, sexual manipulation, rope-like bondage, public groping, public roof top sex, First time smex with a ghosty, multiple orgasms.
> 
> Brief Origin Story - Once known as a normal boy named Jonathon Blake. Whom after a horrible break up with a girl he deemed the love of his life, secluded himself away hanging himself when he could no longer find a reason to live.
> 
> Once he became a vengeful spirit he's drawn to lonely and depressed people. Stalks them and usually manipulates them into believing death is the only way to escape all their pain and torment.

Helpful Notes going forward - He has two forms, a completely transparent one that allows him to stalk his prey without being seen.(I'm going to use this form when he's talking to reader, his words when italicized will seem like her own thoughts). His second form is solid, he'll be able to interact and touch reader. She'll be able to see him too.

_I hate myself so much_ <\-- Normal italicized no quotes - readers thoughts

_"You let this all happen, because you weren't strong enough."_ <\-- Jonathon's words italicized in quotes to represent that they are spoken only to you/the reader. No one else can hear these.

"Just give up, they don't want you here anymore." Not italicized when he's solid allowing her to see/hear him.

Hope it's not to confusing feel free to comment if you need further explanation but it's pretty straight forward I think!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal sunny day just like any other. The breeze was wafting through your hair and the sun was high in the sky. Your fellow classmates were in courtyard down bellow talking, eating, and just joking around in general. Enjoying this leisurely period for lunch, while all you could think about was how food no longer appealed to you anymore.

Both of your hands lift to grip the silver twinkling fence surrounding the roof for safety measures. You can practically taste the metal as you lean your face up against it, looking down noting a good 3 or 4 stories distance to the ground. A fall from here would leave absolutely no room for doubt.

_"That's right (Y/n). Everyone thinks you're a nuisance. There is only one release from this life's daily pains."_

The familiar voice inside your head taunts you, assuring it would be a simplistic feet to get over the fence. These thoughts and antagonizing sentences, feel like your own words. All these emotions weigh you down with their pity, self loathing, doubt, depression, and misery among every other negative sensation your hearts been rattled with.

A drafty wind frays your shirt sleeve, forcing you to note the disheartening display of several fresh cuts along the bottom of your wrist. Before you would repulsed that you gave into such a dark display of a coping mechanism. However, you hadn't even bothered to slide on a wristband or bandage to hide them.

There was no need after all. Specially sense there was no one in your corner anymore whom would care at all for your well being. You'd become a shadow and lost every person you thought was your friend. Even the boy you'd been crushing on for a long time, betrayed all of your trust.

_How did it comes this?_

Is a thought in your head playing on repeat. Everything that lead up to this moment is a clear as if it was yesterday. Despite the actual events starting a month ago. On a day that should of been a nice happy memory, but it became your worse nightmare.

\----

"(Y/n), come here. I found something."

"What is it Derek?" You smiled, briefly wondering why he was whispering but didn't pay to much attention to it. The rest of the party would be okay without you, this wasn't even your house though. It belonged to one of your boyfriends best friends. It was a nice weekend to relax and have fun.

"Did you find an embarrassing photo of Mark?" You giggled, knowing this was his bedroom. However, you were a little startled when the door shuts behind you and even more caught off guard when you watch your blue eyed crush click up the lock.

"Nah, I wasn't really looking for a photo." He hums stepping up to your side, coiling his finger around a strand of your hair to play with. "I was hoping we could..ya know spend some time alone." Came his thoughtful whisper, shifting his hand down to your cheek. You missed the way he was subtly staring down your dress, enjoying the display of your cleavage

You were a little shy but when he leaned down, your eyes slid closed meeting him in the middle. At first it was warm and nice, even the press of his hand against the back of your head and his other holding your hip felt romantic. It got a little embarrassing when his tongue pressed into your mouth, but you tried to answer to his passionate french kiss.

When it became difficult to breath you pulled back, panting his name with warm cheeks. "You got suck weak lungs (Y/n). That's okay though..come sit down with me." He took your hand and lead you over to Mark's familiar soft bed, urging you to sit down next to him. This was all giving you a weird feeling.

At first all he did was lean in to kiss you again, but quickly things got more heated when his hand ran along your knee. The hint he wanted to be more intimate made anxiety bubble inside your body. You hadn't been dating very long, it felt like this was happening way to soon.

This time when you pulled back, he didn't stop instead leaning down to kiss at your neck. The sensation brought chills to your spine, but you still managed to push his hand away. At first you thought maybe he understood, but he merely switched to the other knee creeping his way up your dress.

"da-Derek..stop please we can't.." 

"Don't worry (Y/n), the doors locked." 

That wasn't at all what you were worried about, if anything that made it worse. The warm fingers on his hand squished at your inner thigh making your frame jitter, thinking about how close he was to the private part of your body. Lifting both of your hands they pressed at his chest finding the strength to scoot a bit away from him.

"T-thats not what I meant..I'm n-not..ready..we've only been dating like 3 weeks.." The last few words came out as a whisper, but surely he must of heard it. He was sitting right next to you after all. "Plus..t-this is someone else's bed room..and we're at a party..it makes me feel weird..." Finally able to lift your head you gave him a smile that hoped he understood.

"Don't be like that (Y/n). Boys don't like it when you play hard to get." He teased, saying it would be perfectly fine. He didn't seem to be listening when you tried to say no again and shake your head, because next thing you know your back is against the bed and he's sliding over your body.

"Come on (Y/n), You act like an innocent girl but I know you want it just as badly as I do." He was already tightly groping one of your breasts, while his lips met the opposite side of your neck. "Besides you're my damn girlfriend, so just shut up and spread your legs." His other hand pushed at your knee so he could slide between before leaning down to capture you lips.

Unlike the nice feeling from before this sensation did nothing but make your skin crawl. Never has the sweet Derek ever spoken to you like this or even gave off the hint that sex was all he wanted. He'd been your crush for almost 2 years, but you'd just gotten the courage to ask him out a few weeks ago.

A surge of fear floods adrenaline through your body when he begins to tug the straps on your dress down, barely catching a glimpse of one of your bare breasts before your hands jut up and shove him backwards hard. He slams against the ground as glossy tears form behind your eyes covering your chest.

"Derek, I s-said n-no, I don't want to.." There was barely any conviction in your voice, but you were already making you way over to the door before even letting him respond. Honestly you were kind of scared, you never would of thought someone you liked would make you feel so anxious.

Your fears were further confirmed when he tried to stop you by grabbing both of your hands and shove you up against the wall. However, you were struggling so much trying to keep him from tugging down your clothes that he couldn't get a tight grip on both and cover your mouth at the same time.

Tears burned the corners of your eyes, trying to scream but his palm was covering your lips. Your entire frame was shivering in complete and utter distress, but you still managed to shake loose his hand and slap him as hard as you could. Instantly he tumbled away, giving you a moment to note the image of blood dripping from the corner of his busted lip.

Without even a second thought you turned and clicked up the lock immediately fumbling down the hallways barely managing to fix your dress before collapsing into your friends arms. "(Y/n) what's wrong? Are you okay?" She questioned patting your back, but every time you tried to speak you ended up coughing.

"It's d-Derek..he just-"

"She's sad that I have to go home early." Came his deep voice, that for the first time brought fear to your body which had you instantly climbing behind your friend basically hiding. He chuckled saying you were being rather difficult when he couldn't help it. "My mom wants me to come home, apparently i forgot to do some chores."

He joked with Mark for a second, while he hid the bruise on his cheek before leaving with one final wink towards you and a promise that he'd see you at school on Monday. Your head barely nodded, completely unsure what you should do. He's lying and you should tell the truth but at the moment you just wanted to calm down.

Without Derek the party died down, and everyone else seemed to loose interest. That should have honestly given you hints about what would happen at school. However, you had no idea what you'd set into motion by simply denying a charismatic popular guy like Derek.

That night after the party, when you were walking home your thoughts were clouded with fear and doubt. Which lead an abnormal pair of yellow eyes into following you. He was practically salivating with the waves of depression leaking off your body. Something devastating happened to you, he could tell because your heart was in disarray.

Instantly he decided you would be his next victim, the energy he could devour from you would last him a long time. However, he was a patient man and liked to follow his prey for quite awhile just so he could make things so much worse. The deeper he drove you into a corner the tastier your energy would be.

By time you were at your door and rummaging in your pocket for your house key, you'd gotten a bit of a chill for some reason. Your head turned wondering if someone else was walking around but you couldn't see anything. Even though the person watching was standing right beside you.

His luminescent yellow eyes watched you glance back and forth with a gleeful grin. With a sigh you chalked it up to how spent you felt, before digging out your phone and looking forlornly at the background picture. This was taken when you were just still friends but it was one you treasured.

_"There's no way he's going to call you. He probably thinks he's better off without you."_

The echo of his voice inside your head had a tear dripping down your cheek. "That's not true..he's j-just mad and..and.." Your head shook at how you were trying to convince yourself that Derek still cared about you. With naivety you simply hoped he had been pressured by his friends and that was why he felt that he needed to have sex. Peer pressure to look cool or something.

The mysterious stranger watched you hold your head up high, the gloomy aura around your body fading a bit. Normally this would represent someone with a strong will and he would consider letting you go, because his words might not affect you as heavily as others. However, if you were just putting up a strong front it would be even better to bring you down.

Ignoring the odd feeling around, you slumped your way through your door and up into your room to stare at your phone. This would be common for the next day as well, wondering why Derek hadn't even tried to text you or at least apologize about being really aggressive. Deep in your heart you still really liked him, and had hope you could work things out.

You'd never been more wrong in your entire life.

The next day, school was no longer what you knew it to be. Voices all around seemed to be talking about you and sneering. By time you found Derek the display of his bruised lip and red cheek, had really puffed out and accentuated the fact that you'd slapped him hard.

Your heart sunk to the floor when he stepped back away as you approached, inciting one of his friends to step in your path and basically shove you backwards with a frown. "What the hell is your problem (Y/n)? Derek said you slapped him when all he tried to do was kiss you!" Both of your brows rose in confusion as he yelled at you for being a bitch and a tease, hitting your own boyfriend when he just wanted to be romantic.

"T-that's not-!"

"She threw a fit when I had to go home as well, maybe that's why she hit me." Derek murmured, looking like he was the most pathetic of victims. The people around consoled him and wouldn't listen to anything you tried to say. Every time you spoke they cut you off, by time school was over that first day almost everyone in school was against you.

_"No one is going to believe you. They all despise and hate you. It'd be so much better if you weren't around anymore."_

_"When you think about it clearly, it becomes obvious no one wants you."_

The voice of your stalker echoed to you, brushing his hand along your cheek giving you a cold chill even though you couldn't really feel his touch. Your head shook trying to hold your head up high, but you'd never felt this cocktail of emotions before. You've been teased before but not bullied, surely everything would die down after a few days?

"Mika!" As soon as you spotted your best friend, you sailed right into her arms. She was the same person whom had consoled you that night at the party. "I'm so glad to see you..I couldn't find you earlier.." You hugged her frame tight, making her blink in confusion while patting the top of your softly till you backed up.

"What's wrong (Y/n)? Are you feeling bad that you hit Derek? You should really apologize and patch things up."

Your jaw slacked, tears forming in your eyes shaking your head. Did she really believe him to? No way, she just probably assumed you had a fight. You needed to quickly tell her what really happened so you would have at least one ally on your side.

"That's not it Mika..I did slap Derek..but he tried f-force himself on me. We were kissing..but I didn't really want to go all the way yet.." Your face was warm as you explained, but if there was one person you could talk to about this it was her. You did your best to reiterate the details, about how he tried to hold you down and rip your clothes off even if it made you feel uncomfortable. 

She was silent as soon as you stopped talking, giving you a dubious expression that was hard to read. However, she glances to your hand on her shoulder before sneering and slapping it away. With confusion your lips part but she laughs cutting you off, before shaking her head.

"That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard. Derek's a nice guy (Y/n), he wouldn't do any of that shit. Why would you say that?"

"I thought he was a nice guy too! But he tried to rape me, Mika! I said no several times, slapping him was the only way to get away!" You pleaded, unable to control the volume of your voice but there weren't very many people left at school. Most had already begun walking home or waiting for their rides in the courtyard. 

"Your joke isn't even funny (Y/n). What the hell is wrong with you? Saying a nice sweet guy like him would rape or even try to hurt you is just ridiculous." She slapped your hand away when you tried to grab her shoulder, stepping past your body as she spoke. "Do you know now how many girls would switch places with you in a heartbeat? If you can't be a good girlfriend then maybe you can't be a good friend in general."

With that she walked away leaving you to collapse to the ground and feel like you were caught in the twilight zone. Your own best friend wouldn't believe you, the one you've known since middle school it felt like you'd been sisters. However, now she was turning her back on you and even seemed to ignore how you tried to explain that was why you'd been crying at the party.

_"Poor unfortunate soul, she was your last change. Without her you'll be even more alone. No one is going to miss you. People can see you crying as they pass but no one is going to offer a helping hand."_

_"In fact they revel in how weak and stupid you are. They laugh as they step away, sneering and wishing that tomorrow you wouldn't even bother coming to school."_

__That voice was right about a lot of things, that you didn't want to admit. Your eyes clench shut forcing even more tears down your cheeks, listening to the soft chatter and clacking footsteps of the people around. Whom, like your deepest thoughts whispered never bothered to stop and see how you were even though you were clearly distraught._ _

__Edging down besides your crumpled frame, yellow eyes like lightning bolts observe the dreary black aura seeping from every pore your body possesses. After taking a strong whiff, he groans wiping at the edge of his beginning to drip with saliva lips. It takes everything not to just devour you right here. Your torment has only just begun after all._ _

__As the days went by he got to see how right he was. Your days at school were full of snickering voices. Girls and boys alike both disgusted at you for hitting someone they believe just wanted your love. They'd even somehow found out about the truth filled story of him trying to rape you, and like Mika didn't believe it at all._ _

__Soon your desk had crude and nasty drawings and words written all over it. Your chair and desk would be construed about or even gone in general, like they didn't want you to be here. Your shoes in your locker would go missing, only to be found in a nearby trashcan nearly every day._ _

__People whom you used to casually talk to avoided you at all costs, just because they didn't want to be bullied as well. Never have you experienced this level of harsh bulling before. No one had particularly tried to hurt you, but it was enough to be so lowly ridiculed._ _

__The only good thing about this was Derek never tried to approach you ever. At first you were saddened by this, but then you heard him showing off all the desperate texts you'd sent him the past several days. Where you asked him to apologize and stop all the lies, of course twisting them to the people around so it would look like you were the liar and manipulator._ _

_This is probably for the best, even if the situation hadn't gotten so twisted..I would of been scared to be alone with him.._

_"You were naive in the first place. A guy like him probably never even saw you before you obtained a voluptuous body. He just wants you to spread your legs so he can add you to a list of whores he's banged."_

Those words bring even more salty tears to your eyes, because of the ring of truth inside them. He did basically demand you spread your legs..making it sound like every other girl he had been with was easy and had let him in their pants without pause.

__"I didn't want to be like that though!" You basically scream at yourself in the mirror, feeling out of breath and delusional with all of your sadness. Once school ended you practically ran home, this was the only place you felt safe inside. Even if you didn't know a certain tall hooded figure was standing right next to you._ _

__With a sickening grin he leans forward, brushing softly up the back of your neck while placing his lips right next to your ear whispering. The sensations while not an actual touch has prickling goosebumps forming all over your skin, while he accentuates all your dark depressed thoughts with agonizing words you don't want to hear._ _

_"The days are only going to get so much worse for you. No one is looking at you anymore. People don't care that you're hurting, nor do they care for the truth."_

_"You could always give yourself to Derek, but do you really think it would all disappear if you became one of his sluts? You're just a number in his book. A conquest he probably got dared to take on. There's no way he ever really liked you for you personality."_

_"If you want everything to go away..you should just end all of your pain."_

__Sobs formed in the pit of your stomach, tears profusely glittering down your face. The moment you saw your own image, your fist lifted slamming it against the glass mirror shattering it to pieces. The back of your hand started to pulse with pain, shards scratching your skin causing blood to drip into the sink._ _

__It was at this moment where you discovered the horrendous truth that the pain searing your flesh distracted you from everything else. Taking a thin piece of glass from the sink you held it against your skin, briefly coming back to your senses but the voice in your head assured you would feel so much better with scars decorating your body._ _

__That was all it took for you to slash at your wrist several times, watching the formations of red cuts and feeling both soothed and scared by the blood beginning to bubble. As you watched the red liquid drip down your skin the piece of glass slipped from your fingers back into the sink._ _

__Without realizing it the mysterious stranger had coaxed you into sliding to the tile floor of your bathroom. Where you were basically sitting in his lap, unaware of the hands coiled around your waist or the eyes that were also trained on the vivid red scars on your wrist._ _

_"Mhm, don't you feel so much better?"_ He whispered into your ear, whiffing at the side of your neck letting out a small delighted groan.

Your lips pursed, before letting your head slink backwards unaware of the feeling of a mans chest. Even if you knew it was wrong, it was like all of your troubles were dripping from your veins. The mixed up feelings inside about how lonely you felt didn't matter anymore when you focused on the sear of pain. 

__Right on the ground is where you feel asleep, exhaustion prevalent inside your body making it impossible to even try to get in bed. The next morning you woke up, took a shower and cleaned your cuts before wrapping a small bandage around them and slapping a white patch onto the back of your hand._ _

__It was easy enough to conceal the fact you'd broken the mirror, mainly because this was your bathroom it connected to your bedroom. No one else used it besides you. After throwing all the shards away you stared at the normal items stored inside the cabinet, and found yourself smiling at the fact that you would no longer have to see your dreary image._ _

__Your parents didn't even notice your bandages, which for the moment was fine. On the way to school though the voice in your ear assured they didn't even see you as their child. They didn't care if you got hurt, nor if you even came back home. His words getting to you little by little, till you were at school and everyone else was back to antagonizing you._ _

__This went on for so long, that you started skipping school just to have some alone time. Even when you tried to tell your parents that you were unhappy, they said it was just a phase. Every so often bullies pick a new target and they just said you should stand up for yourself or tell a teacher if it's really that bad._ _

__"I already tried that.." You mumbled to yourself, finding out the hard way that the teachers didn't believe your story either. They even thought you were being to emotional about a bit of teasing, but they literally didn't understand at all. Turning a blind eye to the disfiguring remarks on your desk or how your journals would be ripped up and destroyed every other day._ _

__That is everything that lead to this moment. Where you're gripping the fence at the top of the school roof. Contemplating something so horrible, that it truly feels like your only way out of this living nightmare. No one believe you, no one wants to be your friend, and everyday is just full of endless tortures..your mind can't take this anymore._ _

__"That's right (Y/n). Sweet relief is just a solitary leap away." Came the rasp of a deep voice, lifting both of his hands to grip your hips. From the tips of his black gloved fingers came yellow strings that coiled all around your body._ _

__Your spirit was at it's most weakest, that you didn't have that strength to resist even when you began blushing at the sensation of strings wrapping around both of your breasts under your shirt. Soon more strings had slithered around your neck, arms and down between your legs. Unable to stop a gasp when a piece applied startling pressure against your panties._ _

__"Who..who are you.." Please l-let me go..?" All your soft plead got you was a tightening grip of all the strings that pressed into your skin, making you blush ever so brightly. Your wiggling was a failed attempt to escape his grasp, but your hands were tied behind your back. Escape was futile, not that you had the will nor strength._ _

__"I'm your friendly neighborhood stalker." He chuckled, in to the frame of your ear before pressing his cold nose up against your neck. "For the moment you can call my Johnny. I've been following you around because you're one of the most hopeless humans I've ever come across."_ _

__Was he making fun of you? He didn't seem like a high school student or a teacher. His frame you could feel against your back was tall and broad. Just as you're trying to make sense of this with your weak and frazzled mind, his hands slide down pushing apart your thighs to slide his hand up under your skirt._ _

__"S-stop.. what are you doing..!?"_ _

__"Mhm..I'm going to demonstrate what Derek wanted to do to you." He hazed a domineering breath against your flesh warming your skin. You had no idea how he knew about that whole situation but all you could focus on was his fingers tiptoeing their way along your thigh._ _

__Just as another protest was forming on your lips, he wasted no time dipping his fingers into your panties and curling along your slit. You let out a most confused moan, tossing your head back but the sensation got even worse when he pressed two slender gloved digits into your cunt and started thrusting back and forth._ _

__"A-ah..! Please I s-stop..I don't.." The sensation gliding through your body was new, honestly unsure how to react to it. You choose to focus on how you didn't even know him, but it became clear he wasn't going to stop with the curve of his other hand under your shirt tugging up your bra to cup your already accentuated by his strings tits._ _

__"I don't think so, (Y/n). You can think of this as payment for sticking by your side all this time. Specially when no one else wanted to." He pinched your little nip, causing you to whimper and toss your head back. Where you finally caught a glimpse of his gray skinned features and incredibly bright yellow eyes. From his grey hoodie spilled out long raven black tresses, outlining his facial structure so perfectly._ _

__"No one else besides me thinks you're worth their time. But I'll give you some of mine. I'm so nice, don't you think?" Leaning forward he had you flinching with the lick of his tongue lapping away a tear or two. The hand between your legs picked up it's pace adding another digit, just so he could watch you start to loose yourself. Even through his glove he could tell you were becoming warm and wet._ _

__Next thing you know the buttons on your shirt are being carefully tugged apart by what appears to be some sentient string. The reveal of your bare breasts reminds you how exposed you're while being on the roof. Your eyes drift to the courtyard bellow and the other kids, unable to contain some of the moans of rising pleasure._ _

__"If you make to much noise they might see you. I wouldn't mind, but they already hate you..it would just give them more reason to call you a slut." He husked, purposefully pushing you even close to the fence till your breasts were pressed up against the metal. In one fell swoop he'd deviously removed your panties fingering your core in clear view of the courtyard._ _

__"A-ah Johnny..! Please..n-no I don't want them to see me..!" You whined, unknowingly getting him to pause enjoying the nickname he hadn't heard in awhile. His human name had been tossed away, but for a small moment he could enjoy it once again._ _

__As if answering to your plea, he abruptly swung your body around letting you stare into his brightly lit yellow eyes. However, quickly he demonstrated that he wasn't going to stop by quickly thrusting back into your dripping walls and shoving his tongue down your throat. Luckily this movement saved people from hearing your euphoria riddled scream._ _

__Your body shook and shivered, as he pleasured you to his hearts content. Forcing you to meet his slippery tongues movement. He could by this point feel your arousal dripping all over his glove and pooling beneath you on the ground. By time you registered the heat searing sensation coiling in your gut, your first orgasm had rattled through your trembling frame._ _

__"Hah, you came so much..Oh, That's right." He smirked, pulling back where you quickly realized your legs felt like limp noodles and began to give out beneath you. However, before you could even start sliding more yellow rope slithered around your body. Binding you with ease to the fence behind you._ _

__"You're a virgin, but your body aches for pleasure. Just let it happen."_ _

__With a most embarrassing whine like a defeated kitten, you realized your hands had been moved and tied above your head. Ropes were around your stomach and still coiled tightly around your breasts. The worst and subsequently most traumatizing part of this predicament was..the way your legs were tied spread apart. Both of your knee's bent with rope looped all the way around assuring you wouldn't be able to move at all._ _

__"I have to admit using my strings for a fun time like this has never crossed my mind before. But just look at you.." He licked his pale lips, stepping forward guiding his hands all over your body and not stopping no matter how many times you whimpered and shook your head. He could even see the trail to your womanhood, thanks to the flipped up view of your skirt._ _

__"Don't you just look ripe for the picking. I know you want it.." His voice got so low it rattled your very soul, as he gripped the fence on either side of your head rubbing his shape up against your exposed slick core. Right away you stifled the moan as best you could, shivering and shaking your head but just the outline of his pants felt so incredible. The shape grinding against you was of well endowed size, and that was now all you could think about._ _

__"You don't want it?" He questioned, leaning down to lick at your breasts giving both a sensationally tickly type of pop. Not to mention the warmth of his slippery tongue whirling wet circles around both over and over again. Despite this feeling not being painful and actually kind of nice, your head shook giving him pleading soft eyes._ _

__With a juicy pop he pulled back humming, giving you a small sense of hope. Which was quickly dashed when he laughed gripping your face with both of his gloved hands. "What you want hasn't mattered sense the day I followed you home." He snickered, smashing your lips together for a most rough breath stealing kiss._ _

__Your entire body wriggled in a most vein attempt to move. You could feel all the rope digging into your skin the harder you tried to escape. Next thing you know the hard tip of his cock is pressed up against your entrance, purposefully rubbing your slit up and down letting you feel his shape._ _

__The moment he pulls back saliva dripped down your bottom lip, before a most loud scream echoed into the air with his deeply penetrating thrust. Painful tears seared the corners of your eyes, your entire body convulsing with the pop of your cherry..which was more like a sharp rip of your cherry. It felt like your heart was on fire you didn't know what to do._ _

__"Ah..so tight. You're squeezing me for dear life. I forgot how good sex can be." He chuckled more to himself than to you, but he wickedly noted the smell of your blood. A glance down of his luminescent eyes afforded him a both erotic and morbid image of your bright red liquid dripping down his length._ _

__Instead of going hard like he planned, he gave you a small amount of time to become used to his size. He would enjoy your screams but at the same time, hearing you moan his name wouldn't be so bad either. While he waited, he sucked back and forth between both of your breasts and against the side of your neck. Making you remember that neck kisses even when Derek was giving them felt really sensational._ _

__"H-hah, your walls are pulsating against my cock." Came his lust filled rumble, airing into the frame of your ear, that this was the sensation your ex was using you for. "A jock like him only saw a girl with a nice body. To bad for him I'll be taking this sensation for myself~." With a grip of your hips he began thrusting deeply into your tight core._ _

__"Ah..! Ngh! Johnny, pl-please it hurts..!" You pleaded, writhing completely with the overwhelming sensation he began to give you. Honestly though, you knew you were being at least a bit dramatic. The only pain you really felt was from initial penetration, this feeling right now was just so confusing and a stimulating full feeling that just felt uncomfortable._ _

__At least at first._ _

__"All you need to do is moan (Y/n). You'll feel good real soon. I can already tell you're getting even more wet. Dripping even~." Those last few words frayed over your trembling lips before being captured, not even bothering to tell you some of that wetness was just your blood dripping to the floor beneath you._ _

__He was right. He was right and you didn't want to admit it at all, but stopping the air of his name or mewls of confusing pleasure were no longer your priority. You felt the disappearance of his hands from your hips but they just gripped the fence instead. He didn't even have to hold you at all sense his ropes were keeping you tethered in place._ _

__His movement suddenly picks up in a way that lets you feel the ridges of his length in erotic intimate detail. The slippery edges of his lips even slid down your jaw, to sink his sharp teeth into your neck. Where he tastes the full on rhythmic rattle of your vocal chords and can't help but get turned on even more._ _

__The sound of chatter in the distance is there to remind you, that just bellow you there are people who are unaware witnesses to an attractive mysterious ghost man fucking and stealing your first time from you. It's not like you can really care or stop the situation, you just had become painfully aware of them for a few seconds._ _

__Once again his paws shift this time gripping the bottom of your ass and pulling your body up a little further from the fence. This position allows for deeper and faster thrusts, but also lets him watch your dripping pink cunt take his cock. The imagery fuels those desires he long sense didn't think he had anymore, but he is still a man after all._ _

__"Johnny, I c-can't..! My stomach is on fire..!" You pleaded with confusion, lips quivering because you hadn't realized your 2nd orgasm was on it's way._ _

__His thin lips curved up, sinking his claws into your ass before bouncing you without pause. Not listening to any of your pleads or whimpers, because he could feel the convulse of your cunt squelching as it milked him for all he was worth. Inciting a drag of his tongue along your neck as he pressed deeply into your walls achieving sweet release at the same time you did._ _

__He groaned at the incredible sensation of cumming inside a warm body, while you could only sharply gasp and whimper. The slick sensation of his arousal seeping from your core when he pulled away, left you feeling sticky with a most pulsating tingly red sensation between your legs._ _

__After easing you down with his ropes till they were gone and he was holding you with his own strength, he sat you on the floor being oddly nice as he tugged down your bra and rebuttoned up your blouse. He also gave you your panties that were clumped on the floor, waiting for you to slide them back on._ _

__When you were fully clothed again, he chuckled at how you couldn't bring yourself to look at him by covering your face with both hands. He could hear you mumbling how this wasn't real, but he had to quickly squash that thought or he wouldn't be able to get your energy which was his end game after all._ _

__"This is not a dream. The people down there are going to torment you day in and day out if you let them. They don't want or need you."_ _

__"You even already know that the person you loved has moved on."_ _

__Your hands fall away looking up at him as he nods his head, watching as a string slithers out from his finger tip that coils around your wrist tugging you into a stand position. With his momentum he helps you turn to the fence, where you look to the beautiful cherry blossoms you'd been avoiding._ _

__Like you already knew..there is Derek sitting with Mika. Your best friend, they had started dating maybe a week after everything that happened. She had told the truth about many girls wanting to switch with you. Though at the time you had no idea she liked him as well. It felt like the world had conspired against you._ _

__"There, There (Y/n). You know how to really get back at them. A way that will end all of your suffering and in the end..leave an impression that will never ever escape them." He whispers, like he's telling you a most delightful story. Both of his hands wrapping around your back, and grinning from ear to ear when you relax against him. He has became your only life line, just like he wanted._ _

__"I...the fence..I can't get over the fence.."_ _

__"Don't worry about that, I'll help you." With his yellow strings wrapping around your waist he scaled over the metal chains till he was standing on the thin ledge and bringing you over with him._ _

__For a moment the fear of what you had to do washed over your body, making you cling to Johnny's elbow. The ledge was so small, even a simple gust of wind would send you careening to the ground but honestly what did you have to live for? Nothing came to mind no matter how long you thought about it._ _

__"That's right (Y/n). The person you loved tricked you, and fed the rest of your classmates lies. You even lost your best friend, whom turned her back on you for a cute boy. There isn't a single person on your side." Your already teary face turned towards him, where he found it bit a surprising you still had tears left for them after all this time._ _

__"Even your parents and teachers wont believe you. There isn't a single safe place left for you." His hand lifted almost enjoying how focused on the bright glow of his yellow eyes you were, while he cupped your cheek giving your skin a soft caress._ _

__"You want to get back at them. Not just them but everyone?"_ _

__Your head nodded, spite and hatred forming inside your gut._ _

__"Then jump, the warmth of death is your only salivation. Then your soul will be mine." He pulled you forward for what most certainly was a farewell kiss, but you couldn't help but savor the last warm sensation you would probably ever feel._ _

__When he pulled back, your eyes shifted down boring holes into both of the people you despised. Turning your head up to the sky you admire the clouds and sun one last time, thinking about how Derek had been the most important thing to you way before even dating. Now you didn't care about any of that._ _

__With a deep breath you edged your leg off the ledge and let go off the fence, instantly you felt the rush of the wind whipping through your body like ice sickles. A painful sinking sensation rapidly swirled inside your stomach, as you watched the fast approach of the ground beneath you._ _

__Something warm coils around both of your ankles and wrists, subtly redirecting your body but you can't feel anything anymore. Or no that's a lie. You feel anger and hatred. Wishing wholeheartedly with your entire being for everyone whom wronged you to suffer a most painful death._ _

__Your head lifts but the friction in the air making your eyes water and blurry, but finally when you're almost to the ground it's as if times slow down to give you this chance. You catch both Derek and Mika's eyes for a split second, giving them a most sickening grin just seconds before your frame splats to ground right in front of them._ _

__Mika immediately screams her head off, covering her eyes and becoming completely and utterly hysterical. Derek's face is frozen in bewilderment, but he watches blood ooze all around your body and notes even though he didn't want to the crushed state of your head and the bones of your legs jutting out from your knee._ _

__Turning he collapses to the ground before throwing up just about every meal he's ever eaten. The bile burns his throat and causes painful tears to cascade down his face. No matter what he can't stop puking, specially when his eyes drag over to your gruesome corps. Till he's coughing and hyperventilating so much that he passes out._ _

__Jonathan cackles his way down from the roof, kneeling down next to your body where he pets what's left of the back of your head. "10/10 (Y/n). The best swan dive I've ever seen. Those assholes wont forget you. Not just your ex and slut friend...but everyone else.." His voice dies down listening to the echoing screams of the rest of the students nearby, whom were now unbelievable scarred by what they just witnessed._ _

__While waiting for you soul to rise, he glances around noting your friend Mika high tailed it out of here way before Derek starting puking. He shakes his head wondering how you thought a girl like her was even your friend, but at least he can revel in the fact that Derek is basically laying in his own filth._ _

__A whirling sound draws him back to your body, where he watches a bright blue ball rise up. With a cup of his hands around it, both of his lips start to dribble the palpable negative emotions a washed within your soul are already so delicious that he can't help but quickly swallow it hole._ _

__His eyes shimmer brightly for a few seconds, before standing and cracking his knuckles. "Who should I do next (Y/n)? Your ugly ex Derek or even uglier friend Mika?" His sharp teeth pulsate delightfully and can't help but chuckle when he knows you want both of them._ _

__"Don't worry, I'll get to both of them eventually. I don't want their souls though, maybe I'll let Slendy have them." He chuckles when you don't know who that is, but as long as they suffer you don't care._ _

__"I can promise I'm not a nice person. On that note lets start with Mika, when Derek see's her kill herself right before him...oh he'll surely think he's cursed maybe i'll do everyone close to him and then him last."_ _

__Even without a body you can't help but shiver, the person you've encountered is a most vengeful spirit. In that vein you feel the same because, now you want everyone around you to suffer as badly as you did._ _

__"Tell me how to get to Mika's house, I'll start tonight. I'm a patient man, I hope you're too. This could take awhile."_ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------_ _

__If you're confused about the ending, I made it to were if he absorbs/eats a persons soul he can communicate with them. I feel this wouldn't last forever, and would eventually fade over time. Which would be another reason Jonathan would search for new victims, so he himself wouldn't be lonely._ _

__Well this is the darkest one yet. I like it. I hope it's impactful in all the right ways._ _

__

__As for the next one, how about:_ _

__Slenderman_ _

__or_ _

__Homicidal Liu(Liu Woods)_ _

__(After this one I think I'll list two girls so I can satisfy some of our bisexual boners.)_ _

__Remember that it'll be a tally of votes between my followers on Wattpad and here, so if you want your vote to count just comment down bellow the one you would like to see next the most! And don't forget to slap that kudo button! THank you <33_ _


	7. Slenderman x Reader(L) - Darkest Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - pedophile and Incest undertones, Blood, gore, murder, death, Tentacle-play, Tentacle bondage, double penetration, anal, multiple orgasms, public forest smex
> 
> Just a note going forward: Since he doesn't have a mouth or any facial features at all, When he's speaking to reader it will be in italics with quotations. Like he's talking inside her head. (Sort of the same way the Puppeteer did in the last shot)
> 
> Reader will also start out as a child.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, come join me for my tea party. Ms. Bunny and Mr. Teddy, just arrived." You giggled, as you placed both stuffed animals in what your 7 year old brain deemed their proper position. With hopeful eyes you turned up your head, and pointed to the final empty chair.

"I can't right now (Y/n), Mommy is on a very important business call." She didn't even see the curve down of your tiny pink lips, as she basically shoo'd at you with her empty hand. The cell in her hand firmly pressed into her ear as she turned and shut your bedroom door behind her.

"Mommy..is always busy.." You grumbled, wishing spitefully she would lose her job because then you'd be able to play together all the time. At least she bothered to check on you, she always did the bare minimum of parenting. As a child you didn't understand the importance of working or always being left alone.

 _"Don't worry my dear, You have me. I wont leave you alone."_ A tall slender figure stepped out of the dark corner of your room. Despite it's lack of facial features and gray pale skin, your expression lit up. Both of your hands wrapping around one of it's slender legs, your entire body barely a fourth of it's size. His lanky figure seemed to barely fit in your room.

"Slendy! You came back!" You exclaimed pure happiness in your voice, pushing him to sit in the tiny chair that was several times to small for him but he still sat anyway. "You disappeared so suddenly before..I thought you were mad at me." His hand lifted encompassing the entirety of your small head, as he petted a few fingers through your hair.

_"Not at all, Little one. I had to go or you'd get in trouble."_

"Trouble?" Your curious eyes fluttered at him, grabbing the nearby teapot before pretending to pour both of you a cup. "Did you do something wrong Slendy? Daddy told me if you do something wrong you have to..umm..own up to it." You sipped from your empty teacup, before remembering in a most animated way that you still owed your two other stuffed animals tea. 

Like he was humoring you he pretended to drink as well with his blank face before speaking in a most manipulative way. _"That's the problem (Y/n). Your parents don't want me to be around you, so I take my leave before they have a chance to get mad."_ Using his tentacles he helped you pass empty cups to the other two stuffed animals, while watching your little face contort in confusion. 

"Why though? You always play with me and are very nice. You're like my bestest friend." He knew that the mind of a child was hard to keep focused, which is why it was expected when you eventually started talking about what else you wanted to play with him today. Going off on a literal tangent, honestly you were a bit selfish and bratty..but it was perfect for him to mold you into the type of creature he wanted you to become.

_"I can't stay Little One, remember what I told you before?"_

"Hmm...that I shouldn't eat play dough? I wont, I promise. It taste salty anyway." You Hummed, molding some cookies out of red and blue dough. Clearly that's why your innocent mind went there, while you assured you were just using them for pretend food.

 _"No (Y/n), I told you that if you wanted us to play more..you would have to get rid of your parents."_ Coiling his tentacle around your waist he lifted you in the air, making you fly around the room with ease because he knew you enjoyed it. He continued to feed you half truths that a child like yourself were more susceptible too, till he had you sitting on his knee.

 _"You like it when we play don't you (Y/n)?"_ Your little headed nodded several times, tugging the red tie loose from his suit to play with. _"Then my dear, it's simple. If they weren't around anymore..we could play every single day. I wont let you feel lonely like they do."_

He watched you become saddened by the thought of how little you even saw your parents, let alone even played with them. Quickly he fed that feeling growing inside you, with darkness and truths that eventually had you crying into his chest. 

With him being your only consoling friend, the hatred for your parents grew exponentially. It felt like Slendy was completely right. They didn't make time for you. They never tried to play with you. They always left you alone to your own devices. You only had your imagination and the kindness of a tall well dressed man whom always made time to be with you. 

_"There, There my dear little one..Be strong don't cry."_ His long fingers wiped at your pudgy round face, before sitting you back down in your little chair when he heard someone rising from the stairs in the hall. _"I must go, Your parents will get upset if they see me."_

"Wait no..! Slendy don't go, I wanna play some more. Don't leave me!" There were tears forming in your tiny eyes once again. Your head turning the moment your mother steps into your bedroom, watching her raise her brows in confusion looking around before stepping to your side.

"Who were you talking to (Y/n)? One of your stuffed animals?"

"No, I was talking to Slendy. Remember Mommy I told you about him. He's really tall and wears a fancy suit." Your head turns expecting him to still be sitting there, but frown when the chair is empty. Turning back you ramble, describing with a smile a faceless man in really concerning detail.

"(Y/n), don't make up people. You're a big girl you don't need imaginary friends." She snatched your hand, with a heavily heaved sigh. Motioning you to follow her, dinner was almost ready.

"Mommy that's what you said last time! Slendy isn't imaginary, he was just here. We were just playing!" You frown trying to tug your hand from her grasp but she's got a pretty tight grip on your little wrist. "Why don't you ever believe me? He's nice to me, when you're busy and wont play with me!"

"Stop this nonsense right now (Y/n)! You're going to start first grade soon, the other children are going to make fun of you!" You didn't understand why she was getting so worked up, and became even more frightened when she began to viciously shake your tiny body.

"Let me go Mommy, you're hurting me! I hate you! You're so mean!" You screamed at her with tears in your eyes, shoving her away as hard as you could. What you didn't realize was how close to the stairs you both were when she stopped. The force of your push throwing her off balance, just seconds before you watched tearfully how she careened backwards.

She shrieked out a most house rattling scream, slamming against the stairs several times. By time she made it to the floor bellow, a tingling crunch gave you goosebumps down your backside before she ceased moving altogether. Her arm jutting out at a weird angle, and her eyes wide open not blinking at all.

Instantly you began to bawl your little eyes out. By time you Father was alerted and came to check on you it was to late. Your mother had broken her neck, in the fall down the stairs. He held you tight and you both cried out your loss together. When you truthfully said you pushed her, he didn't believe you simply because he thought you felt guilty.

"It's not your fault sweetie. Mommy just..lost her balance. Right? Mommy is in a better place..she'll watch over us.." He held you tightly, pressing his hand against the back of your head. He kept repeating that it was an accident..and soon that replaced your memory of pushing her.

After that night he took you to a hospital for children, where you received extreme counseling. The doctors thought your constant need to talk about your imaginary friend, made you dissociative to the tragedy that had occurred in your life. Eventually like with your mother you had anger issues when no one would believe you.

You were prescribed a pill that made you tired and sleepy all the time. Life became a foggy saturated mess, where you barely felt any happiness. When you wanted to stop taking the medicine, it was forcefully administered with the promise 'this is for your own good (Y/n)'.

Eventually you discovered that your dearest friend only came to see you on days you didn't take the pill. He was always whispering how bad they were and how much the doctors wanted to control you. You believed him without any second thoughts, because you were so unhappy.

_"I'm afraid I can't come see you anymore while you're here Little One. This place is bad for the both of us. When you get out of here, I'll come find you."_

"No..please..please don't leave me! Daddy doesn't love me..he left me here!" You sobbed, clinging to his suit shaking your head before asking him over and over to take you with him. "I don't like it here..the doctors are mean..and the nurses are no fun..I wanna be with Slendy!"

_"Now is not the time my dear. Remember if you want us to be together..you have to get rid of everyone in your way. Like you did your mother."_

After that day Slendy stopped coming to see you altogether. Months turned into long dreary years, where you eventually learned the place you were in was a mental hospital for children. You absolutely dreaded it here, but no matter much you cried to your father or the doctors to let you go home..it was clear it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

**10 years later**

"That's very good (Y/n). Are you excited to go home for your 18th birthday?"

"I am Doctor, I've missed my old house very much." You smiled, holding a brown stuffed teddy bear tightly in your lap. "My Dad even said he would make a big cake and even got me a nice present." Your eyes cast down, fiddling a few fingers against the red ribbon around your bears neck humming softly how you hoped it was the necklace you asked him for.

"It sounds like it will be a fun day. Are you prepared to go back..after your mothers tragic accident?" The blue eyes behind is rimmed glasses carefully watch your reaction, clipboard against his lap pen in hand.

"I think I'm still sad about it, but I think she would want me to move on. I'll never stop missing her though." Lifting up the bear from your lap you hugged it tight, whispering that this stuffed animal was a gift from her a long time ago. "I also wanted to show her I been taking good care of this..and bring it with me when I go out today. If I can, please?"

"I don't see why not (Y/n). I'm sure your Father wouldn't mind." You returned his smile as he admitted that a lot of the things in your room here, had been brought to you by your father. In the beginning it was to help you relax and not feel like a fish out of water, but it just made you want to go to your actual home even more.

Both of your hands clench against the fur of your little bear, watching the doctor stand after writing something down on his clipboard. He wishes you a safe trip home, before asking you to wait patiently for your Father to come pick you up.

Your smile disappears the moment he's gone, turning to drop the bear haphazardly back onto your pristine white sheet bed. Your hand lifts pressing against the window that has been stripped of its ability to open, there are even bars on the outer rim. The image accentuating how much of your freedom has been robbed of you while being here.

_Every time I see the stupid doctor write something down when he's talking to me, I want to stab him in the eye with his pen._

Dark thoughts loom inside your head heavily, you've long sense stopped trying to control them. You do keep them bottled when others are around, so you can pretend to be a good girl. This day is one you've waited for sense the first time your dad brought you here and forced you to take sickening red pills.

"(Y/n), Sweetheart it's me. Are you ready to go?" A knock or two rattles your door, before your father steps in at your request. He smiles striding to your side, wrapping both of his hands around your back for a tight hug. This would of brought you warmth before, but now it just highlights how late this type of affection is.

"Here (Y/n). I bought you an outfit I thought you might like. If you don't like it you don't have to wear it..but It would make me happy."

"Of course I'll wear it Daddy." Leaning forward you peck his cheek softy, before walking around and into the nearby bathroom. The outfit you pull out is a casual baby blue dress with ribbons above the spaghetti straps. After sliding it on, your eyes cloud with the dip for your cleavage and just how much of your legs are on display.

Once you return to your dads side, he's all smiles remarking how beautiful you're and helping you in a slow way slide on your socks and shoes. It's not lost on your the subtle caress of your shin or the direction of your breasts his eyes drag over.

"Come this way (Y/n)." He takes your hand, letting you grab the teddy bear you wanted to bring before leading the way down the hall and out the front door after signing you out. It would seem like a nice fatherly movement when he strapped you in helping you buckle your seat belt, but all he was really doing was getting a nice view down your dress.

Both of your hands were strangling the life out of your little teddy bear, by time your dad began driving down the road. A simple reach over the seat divider and tug of the wheel would probably flip the car and kill you both. 

At this point you didn't care, there was no familial bond to the person next to you anymore. Not since a year ago when you could tell he no longer saw his daughter. Instead he saw a woman, Probably the spitting image of your mother when they first started dating. 

Throughout the day he tried his best to make you happy and comfortable. First, was a nice dinner and then ice cream at the local creamery. A walk through the park followed, where he held your hand and tried to be playful but everything he did made you skin crawl.

After so many years you'd grown tall and voluptuous, perfectly blossoming into your more womanly features. To the people around they probably couldn't tell you were related cause you didn't have any of his features. Your eyes and hair were your mothers, the way he was holding your hand more affectionate than a simple father daughter bond.

When you were done he asked if there was anywhere else you'd like to go before heading home. Tomorrow morning you would have to go back to the hospital, and a few weeks after that an evaluation would determine if you could re-enter society. He was excited to live together with you again.

"Not really Dad. I want to have some of the cake you made me." You hid behind your bear with a giggle but what was really hidden was complete disgust, while you shoo the hand he'd placed on your knee while he was driving away.

"Ah that's right. I made you a chocolate cake with pecans, I remember how you liked both of those so much." Your head nods, practically barreling out of the car the moment he pulls up into the driveway. You lead the way up to the house, where he unlocks it and tries to be silly and coy by letting you go in first.

"Lady's first. Or maybe in this case the beautiful birthday girl."

You laugh but quickly scamper inside, sliding off your shoes for a floppy pair of pink slippers. Once on you don't even wait for him before trailing down the familiar hallway, glancing at the stairs and the position you can vividly remember your mothers lifeless body splayed in. However, in your stride you do not stop till you're in the kitchen and smiling at the familiar placement of a certain utensil.

"Are you that excited for the cake (Y/n)?" Your dad chuckles, sliding past your body to open the fridge and take out the pan with your cake in it. He mutters to himself that he baked it to the best of his abilities last night and hopes you will enjoy it. Not even it's sweet aroma distracts you from his wanting gaze.

After lighting the 1 and 8 candles, he sings happy birthday to you being playful and animated encouraging you to blow them out afterwards. With a small huff they go out, while you narrow your eyes as he cuts you a piece and waits for you to eat it. You frown looking behind him and back before smiling.

"Where's your piece at Daddy?"

"Oh..um I'll cut me one in a second. I'm just really curious if you'll like it." He pushes the plate even closer to you, saying it would make him happy if you enjoyed it.

With a hum you pick up your fork, pressing it into the cakes soft chocolaty texture. After slicing off a good piece, you hold it up close to your lips only to redirect with viper like speed. Your other hand presses at the back of his head catching him completely off guard as you shove the cake into his mouth and watch impassively as he coughs and spits it onto the floor.

"Oh my dearest Daddy..why don't you want to eat it?"

"What the hell are you doing (Y/n)?? I m-made it for you..stop playing around and eat it." He adds several pleases, trying to maintain the facade he's been drowning you in all day. Your only response to his plead that's more of a demand, is to lift the plate tossing it across the room. The porcelain smashes into several pieces dropping to the floor.

"I asked you a question Daddy." He flinches from both the breaking of the plate and your low tone. "I think I know though..because you see this body..and find your own daughter attractive. I'm not your little girl anymore am I? I'm Daddy's Girl." Your face is contorted in complete aversion to the one you used to love so much.

He can't even respond right away because his eyes drag down to your cleavage, gulping down the lump in his throat before laughing but it's fake and forced. "That's ridiculous (Y/n). You're misunderstanding because we haven't been around each other in a long time. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He smiles trying to dissuade all your doubts.

"Misunderstanding yeah...the past six months every time you've come to visit me, you bring new clothes. Treating me like your own doll. Don't think I'll forget how much you like to touch my legs either. I can't believe mom ever thought you were a good husband." You sneer, stabbing him in the middle of his hand with your fork when he tries to reach for you.

"You crazy little bitch! I should of fucking left you in the asylum!" He screams seething many curses, holding his hand like you mortally wounded him. "I didn't expect you to look so much like your mother..when you grew up, but you're not worth it if you're mentally deranged!" Clearly between the lines it's exactly like you thought, he was going to do something unspeakable just because he thought you were beautiful. 

"Those pills they been giving you haven't been working or some shit?"

"Pills?" You laugh like a wicked witch, tearing open your teddy bear just to spill out all the red pills that you've been stuffing it with. With astonishment and bewilderment in his eyes, your father watches them rattle all over the table like candy.

"I haven't taken a single one of those for almost a year. These robbed me of my soul and sucked the joy and color from life..I would be dead if I was still taking them.."

With a dark cloud hanging over your head, you lift the wooden chair next to you and toss it at him. It wasn't very hard but it distracted him enough for you to dart over to the counter behind him and pick up one of the very sharp knives on the rack.

By time he was wheeling around and jumping at you, he literally ended up impaling himself on your blade. The shock, terror, and horror in his eyes was palpable. The only thing you could feel inside though was exhilaration and liberation from your endless nightmares. He's caused you so much pain and now he wont anymore.

"(Y-y/n).." He croaked, collapsing to the ground where he made the mistake of calling you beautiful again. 

With a most demonic roar you dove at him, stabbing him over and over again. The wet squelching noise penetrating your skull, as the blood from his stomach splashed up onto your face. Red becoming the only color you could focus on while the room filled with a most interesting metallic aroma.

Did he even scream while you were perforating his body full of holes? If he was you weren't aware, your mind and body focused on ending his life in the quickest way possible. He wont be able to touch your legs anymore, or stare at your chest. Never will he be able to have those criminally disgusting thoughts and urges towards you ever again.

He was long sense gone from this world by time you dropped the knife in your head and stared wide eyed at the view of his mashed up intestines. In your mind you pictured a stuffed animal with their stuffing bulging from the seems and found your lips quirking up almost innocently.

"Oh no..daddy your stuffing is leaking out." Shifting your gaze up, you noted his forever etched in fear wide open eyes before frowning. "I don't want you to ever look at me.." Picking the knife back up you barely even flinched as you popped both of his eyes, letting the blade fall away from your fingers as you stood up.

There was blood all over your face, hands, and dress but you didn't even care as you walked around the table and up the stairs. You became curious wondering if it was the same as before you left, but upon opening it everything was completely different. From all your previous toys, to the books you used to have, and most obviously of all..A bed big enough for two.

You were just about to go ham, ruining it in every way you knew how but the vibrations of static inside your head had you pausing. It was a sensation you'd felt several times before when you were younger. The sound beckons you over to the window, where you look out in a daze before finding the round outline of a white shape in the forest.

_"You've done so well (Y/n). Come, offer yourself to me. We can be together now."_

"Slendy.." Without a doubt you know you missed him so much, and burn deeply inside to find out why he stopped coming to visit you. Panting softly, you climb out the window forgetting momentarily that you're on the second floor. Luckily the several bushes beneath cushion your fall.

Once on your feet you walk bare footed into the nearby forest, letting the static in your head be your guide. By time you come across him and his tall slender frame, you realize with a smile that you're finally about middle of his torso high. He's still incredibly taller, but you're no longer a pebble before a mighty oak.

 _"You're not so little anymore (Y/n)."_ Several of his tendrils coil out from behind his back, wrapping all around your body. You can't help but arch your back and gasp, feeling the cold tentacles slither up both of your legs even under your dress. Personal boundaries nonexistent to this ghostly demonic apparition.

"No..I'm all grown up. I took care of my parents..like you told me to. It was liberating. I should of taken care of him right after mom. If I had known.." You trail off choosing not to focus on the past anymore, specially when you can feel his tendrils coiling around your arms, neck, and even down the open area of your dress. The cold texture looping around both of your breasts makes your face warm and a soft gasp of confusion escape your lips.

"Oh..Slendy..what are you doing?"

_"I'm giving you a reward for being so..entertaining. I waited a long time for you to return to my side after all."_

With the tight feeling of him accentuating both of your breaths, your face became red and pink remembering how you had to take off your bra to wear this dress. It had padding in the front, but that spelled easy access..probably why your father choose it.

Shaking your head you didn't want to think about him anymore. You didn't want to do anything like this with him, but if it was Slendy..maybe it was okay. It felt like you didn't have a choice anyway. There was static inside your head and you still thought of him highly. At the back of your mind there was a thought you should give him whatever he wanted as well.

Within just a few seconds his already ripping your panties from your body, pressing the edge of his tendril up against your slit. If he had facial features he'd be smirking at the way your human body began to tremble. As was his nature to delight in the suffering of those he tormented but in this case he excited in watching you experience pleasure for the first time.

"A-ah..! It feels so weird..Slendy is inside me.." At this point your legs were no longer on the ground, your entire frame being perfectly suspended in the air by his tentacles. You'd never felt the pressure he was giving you, as he pressed deeply into your cunt and maneuvered back and forth. It was even more stimulating because his skins texture was so cold and your inner body was naturally warm.

With some simplistic tugging of his actual hands at the bows that were tied on both straps of your dress, he pulled away enough to let it cascade to the grass beneath you. Now you were completely exposed, but you didn't have time to be modest as the viper like clench of his tendrils coiled all around your body once again.

Besides the wriggle between your legs, you gasped and twitched as several more spread your ass cheeks allowing easy movement for one to slide down your crack and tease your back hole. You whimpered at the sensation trying to move your hands, but they quickly got yanked behind your back and tied by more tentacles.

"Oh Slendy..n-not there, It's weird..It m-might hurt.."

 _"You're going to like it (Y/n). Relax, your body and soul are mine."_ The wispy trill of his oddly deep voice gave you chills. You didn't know why he was so possessive, but the squeeze and roll of your breasts felt really good. Even the pressure between your legs was making your mind foggy and hazy, your heart already beating several times faster than normal.

The press of his tendril between your cheeks was so startling you began to whine in uncertainty, but he shoved the gray tentacle that had furled around your neck between your lips. Anything you tried to say became garbled after that, saliva dripping down your lips as he forced you to suck.

Your inner walls convulsed as he tentatively forced the girth of his tendril into the smallest hole on your body. The way your inner folds throbbed in over stimulation, assured he would quickly thrust back and forth. Filling you in every way possible, gaining such satisfaction from the way you salivated all over him. 

The world was starting to spin, the pressure along your neck making it difficult to breath. Spots started to form in your vision, the pulse of your heart vividly beating against his tendril. While the pleasure and pain in your lower body, was such a potent combo the air around became raunchy with the aroma of your juices.

This is what pleasure, want and desire feels like. It was extremely overwhelming, that you couldn't think of how unorthodox this situation was. All that mattered was the excruciating sensation of a tightening knot forming in the pit of your stomach, and how quickly you were being penetrated.

By time the heat from the unbridled feeling of your first orgasm was swarming through your veins, he had pressed as deeply into your cunt as possible giving the delirious sensation he was grazing your womb. Even the pulse from your back hole was fever inducing. By time he was pulling away the soaked tendril from your mouth, it was glistening brightly with your saliva and even had a bite mark or two.

 _"Don't relax just yet, (Y/n). I can tell your body wants more."_ Your eyes were so foggy you could barely make out his gray blurry image. Thankfully he was still keeping your body suspended, you didn't have to use any of your own strength to keep yourself up.

Your lips parted but paused when he tugged you towards his tall slender frame only to have you face the other way. The odd texture of his hands wrapped around your waist squeezing your already accentuated breasts, that were probably going to have grip marks from his tendrils.

After using his oddly long fingers to note the shape of your hard buds, one of his hands slithered down between your legs. With the help of his tentacles coiled around your thighs, he had your womanhood splayed so erotically that you whimpered and wiggled in embarrassment. The cold air hitting your sensitive clit in a most maddening way.

Every sensation you were feeling made dozens of times more electrifying when he spread your slit with his thumb and pressed two long fingers into your core. The pace they started working was on pair with his tendrils, but the shape of his digits was smaller than the girth you had been feeling before.

"N-ngh~! Slendy, S-so fast! Please~!" Even with the difference in size the pleasure still had you screaming. It was like he wanted to coil deeply into your core and split you open from within. Drool ebbs heavily down your chin with each new thrust, slick warming his fingers and plopping lewdly to the ground.

With a press at your hip he suddenly had your heart lurching up to your throat slamming you down, forcing your eyes to nearly bulge from their sockets with the way he rammed you ass back down onto one of his tentacles. Tears formed in your eyes mewling and losing yourself completely. Becoming a searing hot ball of euphoria riddled flesh, the moment he began shifting you to ride both his fingers and tendril.

"A-ah! Slendy it h-hurts~! But h-hah it feels g-good too..!" You mewled in an array of discombobulation like you didn't understand how you liked it when he was being so rough. It was painful there was no denying the sear of tears dripping down your cheeks or the pulse of your sensitive hole being brutally penetrated. 

_"Let yourself unwind. You're a naughty girl, but that's the way I want you to be."_ He spoke like he had lips right next to your ear, the cold feeling of his body balancing you and at the same time bouncing. Your tits were flopping with every movement, but he seemed to enjoy how they rolled between his fingers with each slam. 

"Ngh, Slendy my b-body is on fire..! I'm g-going to faint!" Your mewls were loud and constant, rattling your vocal chords with every vibration that escaped your lips. By time he was adding another finger into your slick core, flames leapt from your face at the incredibly obvious squelching noises.

The pit of fire in your stomach was much more overwhelming that by time you were achieving yet another release, he had pulled his fingers away replacing with them his thick tendril. He forced you to ride out your orgasm, as he gripped both of your hips fucking you till you were squirting with the snap of a third climax. 

There was no strength left inside your body as he detached from your intimate holes. It was so incredible how you could tell you were wet in every single way possible. Your arousal dripping slickly down your thighs and drool having pooled so vividly from your lips that it had created an erotic and lewd trail down between your breasts.

The coil of his tendrils swarm around your nude frame, sliding all the way up around your neck and through your hair before turning you limp body to face him. Your faded and listless eyes stared up at his faceless expression, watching and feeling his long slender fingers curve along your face and cheeks.

_"You've been such a good girl (Y/n). There are some people I want you to take care of like your parents. Will you kill them for me?"_

"I..will do whatever Slendy wants. I don't care about anyone else."

_"Excellent. If you do as I tell you, I promise you'll never be lonely again. You will only be complete when you're with me or slicing someone up." It was clear you barely registered what he was saying as the haze in your eyes faded with the close of your eyelids. Your entire body spent in every single way._

_"I thought after you got sent that hospital, I would loose my chance to obtain you. Even if you didn't see me I was still watching, the dread you hazed was delightful._

_"I wasn't sure I could still nurture you to be the dark woman, you're right now."_

_"I'm very pleased (Y/n). There is still much I need to teach you."_

_"I have to say you look your best covered in the blood of someone you hate and despise."_

\------------------------------------------

Boom this was very different than what I'm used to writing. I do enjoy writing these stories with deeper meanings to them though.

I'm a little disheartened by how every chapter I post gets less and less votes. The puppeteer is my longest I worked hard on it(as I do every chapter) and no one seemed to like it. (It might just be an unpopular character but still..)

**Not this above mainly applies to wattpad with it's voting system. You can vote on every chapter there. Which is why I dislike the one kudo per book here on ao3.**

Because the amount of effort isn't worth the little return, I probably wont write in this book as often as I have been. Maybe one chapter every other week. (This outcome applies to ao3 as well.)

I'd prefer to work on something people are excited to see like the Katsuki chapters.

Anywho, Like I said before I need to feed my bisexual soul. So which of these lovely ladies would you like to see next:

The Gizelle(Beatrix Skinner) 

or

Clockwork(Natalie Ouellette)

If you're unfamiliar with either of them, please look them up! I just discovered Beatrix recently and I really like her story. Natalie is more recognized, but she also has an interesting story.


	8. Clockwork x Reader(L) - A Timeless Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - physical and emotional abuse, Mentions of incest and past rape/sexual assault, Yuri, pleasure between two girls, oral, 69, use of toys.
> 
> Clockwork otherwise known as Natalie Ouellette - distinctive features to note going forward. She has a small clock inside the socket of her left eye and black stitches sewn into the corners of her mouth to resemble an upturned smile.
> 
> I also wanna note that the Wiki says canonically she is in a relationship with Toby..and it even mentions that the assault she suffered before going insane doesn't necessarily change her sexual preference.. But I mean there is no reason she can't be bisexual. (Just putting that out there.)

\---------------------------------------------------

With a still breath you remain hidden and as quiet as possible. They're fighting again. The people you call your parents. Your mother and father whom should of done everything in their power to protect you..and yet they did nothing but cause you extreme fears and pains. 

All I ever wanted in this life was a happy family.

It just wasn't written in the stars for you to be allowed happiness. One bad thing after another happened in quick succession. From your Father losing the job he'd worked so hard to maintain, turning him into an angry drunk. To the revelation that your Mother was having an affair, explaining plain and simple that she wanted a divorce. 

The fighting had gone on long before the truth was known but it accentuated every argument into madness afterwards. The worse part was neither of your guardians cared about you their one and only child. They barely had any time for your wants and needs, and were lucky if you managed to eat one meal a day.

It didn't take long before your father became violent during his many drunken escapades. Doing anything in that time period allotted many different kinds of bruises. Along your back and stomach rested painful black and blue lesions that never had any time to heal because he was always adding new ones.

When it came to your mother she never really hit you, but was constantly bringing you down. Whether it be for bad grades, your appearance, personality, or how much you cried while your father was being abusive. She had long sense checked out of her motherly duties, and didn't care if you got injured as long as it wasn't her.

The sound of something crashing to the ground outside your door sparks your senses aflame. One of your hands slap over your mouth, while huddling your legs as close to your body as possible in the furthest corner of your closet.

It's no wonder after hearing the clicking and clacking of your locked knob, does your father barrel through the frame probably damaging the hinges. He slurs your name taking another hardy gulp of his probably 10th beer bottle before letting it drop and shatter against the floor. The crash making you realize it's the same sound from before. Meaning he broke a bottle in the hallway as well.

"(Y/n), Where are you? Daddy needs your help again."

The coldest of chills pass through your entire frame, tears forming in the corner of your eyes while horrid images resurface inside your head that you never wanted to think about. The disgusting feeling of his hands all over your body ripping your clothes off and no amount of saying no or trying to stop him deterred him from his drunken desires.

All he had to do was slap you across the face and hold you down against your will to rob you of your innocence. You'll never forget how painful it was, or how broken you felt afterwards. Nor how much you threw up utterly disgusted with yourself for not having the power to push him off, to get away or even..have the courage to tell someone anyone.

"Daddy doesn't like playing hide and seek (Y/n). Get the fuck out here."

Viciously your head shook back and forth refusing to budge from your hiding spot, sobbing in the most silent of ways fear so vivid in it's course all over your body. Honestly the fact that he calls himself your daddy makes what he wants even more repulsive. Along with how you know that he doesn't think you're his daughter.

During one of his drunken slurs after the time he had forced himself on you he admitted while yanking your hair and staring at your face that you didn't look anything like him or your mother. So he came to the inebriated conclusion that you weren't his child. It was probably just to make himself feel better for being sexually attracted to you, but whatever the reason you didn't care.

Your body flinches and shakes as he throws everything to the floor, messing up your bed and looking under the frame. Only to slam both of his fists against the carpet when he it finds it empty. Once again more things flail across the room while he roars many angry and annoyed slurs. 

Nothing is safe from his aggravations, not even your clean linens when he sits at the edge of your bed and relieves himself. What worse is how he grunts and groans your name, eliciting bile to form inside your stomach but you will every sense of power you have inside to remain as calm as can be.

Only when everything quiets down do you take a moment to peak out the crack in your closet door and find your father passed out in your bed exposed. With revulsion in the pit of your gut you stand and quietly step out finding an old tattered pair of shoes that you hid in your pajama drawer.

Without any hesitation you jump from the bedroom window, rolling the moment you crash to the ground to soften the impact. It honestly doesn't even hurt compared to the rest of the pain you've endured for the last several years of your life. As soon as you're on your feet they carry you as fast as they are able to the one person whom makes you feel like life may be worth living.

The person whom you met several months ago when you were alone and crying in the park, trying to get away from all the loud screaming inside your home. She was brash and insulted you upon her first few sentences but all that mattered inside your heart was that she listened to your troubles. It felt like she understood what you were going through.

After that you met with her as often as you were able. It was like having a beautiful older sister that had pretty green eyes and liked to wear what you thought were very detailed clock-like contacts. However, what you felt for her was something deeper and the first time you kissed defined the romantic love for someone of your own gender.

"Natalie!" Such relief spread through your body the moment you saw her. She was always in this park every time you needed her like magic. As soon as you were close enough your arms wrapped tightly around her slender frame and let how distraught you were be known through every choked sob that escaped your lips.

"There, There (Y/n). What happened? Did your father..?" She left the question hanging darkness swirling behind her eyes while she rubbed a soothing circle around your back. It was no surprise when you could barley form sentences, but she got the gist that he hadn't assaulted you but if you hadn't of been hidden it would of happened again.

"Do you remember what I said before (Y/n)? Sometimes certain people just don't deserve to live." Her voice was so oddly deep and penetrated your skull, that it gave you goosebumps down your backside. That might just be because of how you felt towards her but at the same time, she fed the desire you had inside to get rid of both of your parents.

"I..don't ever want to see my parents again. Maybe I should run away.." You whispered, assuring that you wouldn't ask for her to take you in. The last thing you wanted to do was become a burden to the woman you'd been falling for. 

The stitches on the corners of her lips quirked up delighted with how smitten you were with her. You'd been adorable since the first moment she stumbled upon you, if you hadn't revealed a story that was similar to her own you probably would of died that night. Instead she wanted to see if you would end up like her..but clearly you lacked the blood lust she possessed.

"Come back to my cabin in the woods (Y/n). I'll let you stay and we can deal with your parents in the morning." It wouldn't be the first time you've stayed with her, which is why you gladly accepted her offer sliding your hand into her grasp. She returned your smile, giving you a chance to admire her stitches. Honestly you thought they made her look really cool and punkish. 

It was extremely nice to hold her soft and delicate hand, and feel the soft coil of your fingers twining. When did you fall so in love with another person that, this was enough to make you feel happy and excited? As soon as you walked through her familiar cabins front door, she sat you both on top of her bed where you mind ran wild with wanting to kiss her.

Taking a chance you edged closer till your legs were touching, placing a jittery hand on her knee before closing the distance with a shy peck to her rosy lips. You were scared she didn't want it, so you pulled away barely letting her register the subtle warmth. She laughed at how you stuttered shifting your gaze all over.

"You don't have to be so soft, in fact..I want to show you what being in bed with someone you care about really feels like." Your cheeks dusted so warmly with pink at the implication, but didn't fight the lean of her body meeting her the middle for another more passionate kiss.

After that it was like you knew exactly what you wanted. Both of your hands lifted to trace her hips, enjoying the soft feeling of your lips swaying together and even the circle of your combined tongues. It was your first french kiss but you were just following her movement and it definitely felt really good. 

When you parted a dizzying sensation swam inside your head, watching the thin sheen of saliva break from the tip of your tongue. You panted her name just a second before she was pushing you backwards onto the bed. Her mesmerizing eyes held you captive while one of her hands slid under your shirt caressing your stomach.

Your lips were connected by time you were airing a most soft moan, arching your back as her cold fingers slid under your bra. The instant cupping and rolling of one of your breasts felt better than you thought it would. So much so, that she couldn't help snicker playfully and pinch your little nip with her thumb.

"Ah Natalie..I w-want to make you feel good too.." You whispered shyly, finding your courage wanting to lift her shirt and take it off. She hummed enjoying the shape of your chest and watching you be twitchy with the mild tones of pleasure, before taking your shirt off first and then letting you remove her own.

The bra she had on was simplistic a soft blue that complemented her pale skin tone and emerald green eyes. With a gulp your curiosity got the better of you, that after gently stroking her stomach you trailed down to her blue jeans and began to pull at the button and slide the zipper down. You really wanted to find out if she was matching.

"Have you become naughty (Y/n)? Going straight for my pants, maybe you do know what you're doing?~" She teased, the sound of her laughter light and airy. Despite being embarrassed you wanted this and showed her just how much by leaning up to kiss the space between her cleavage. Both of your hands sliding the form fitting jeans down the soft bump of her ass.

"I really don't..but Natalie is so beautiful in her matching blue lingerie. I never knew I could be attracted to another girl so much.." You smile as she lifts herself a bit off the bed kicking her pants the rest of the way off letting them join your shirts on the floor.

"You don't look to bad either (Y/n) with your black cotton bra~. Hmm..do you match like me?" Her fingers tickled your stomach watching you wiggle and giggle, lifting your ass up without hesitation the moment she wanted to slide down your sweatpants. She grinned at the reveal of white undies, appreciating the pleasing aesthetic even if you didn't match.

"I have an idea. Sit up..yeah drape your legs around me just like that. Mhm I like the soft feeling of your breasts, you might be bigger than mine." You giggled circling your arms around her neck, holding her as close to your body as possible before claiming her warm pink lips. Almost right away each of you had your own desire for the others curves.

Natalie shifted her cold palms down your body accentuating your tits with her grasp for a few seconds, before gliding her finger tips down your stomach. The ticklish sway over your belly button had you wriggling but even more so the loud moan of her name that hazed into the air when she dipped into your panties and caressed along your slit.

"Oh that feels good..I want to taste you.." Came your soft desire, kissing down her neck and shoulder before pushing up her bra. The sight of her exposed breasts accentuated how randy you felt inside. Without pause you ebbed forward flicking your tongue slowly around the closest bud. Only to wrap around and suckle like she was of the finest of cherries.

It was empowering to hear her moan out in that pleasing to your eardrums voice. She even enjoyed your initiative to push her mounds closer together allowing you to equally enjoy both. Many licks, kisses, and even playful pops followed letting your natural desires control your movement.

The curl of her finger along your intimate lips even has you jittering in your maneuvers, before completely arching your back the moment she presses into your body. "(Y/n) is getting wet already..I love the faces you're making..show me more?" The words she spoke were simple but in your mind they were seductive. You couldn't help but moan her name with the repeated thrusting into your core. 

"Ah..I can't help it..Natalie makes me feel so good.."

She smirked at how truthful you were, enjoying the wanting way you squished and rolled her breasts. It was startling when your hand petted down her stomach and timidly slipped into her black panties. It was clear you were very nervous, but the moment she aired a low breath of your name and shifted her lower body closer to your fingers..you knew you wanted to make her feel good.

In a matter of seconds you index had tenderly circled the sensitive bulb of her clit and watched her lose her normal composure. Every time you pressed the pink bundle her frame spasmed and aired your name like she just couldn't take it. There was no stopping your movement after that, wanting to press into the heat of her sex and start a most rhythmic pace.

"Damn...just like that (Y/n), go faster..you can be rougher." She murmured close by your ear assuring that she was the type that enjoyed a bit of pain with her pleasure. Which might be why she bit into the ridge of your lobe, tugging it enough to elicit a gasp of her name.

Despite what she asked for you weren't an expert on love making or anything of the sort and barely knew what you were doing at all. You did however, want to kiss her all over specially with her neck and shoulder right in front of your eyes. 

So you let that thought guide you forward lapping like a puppy at her neck before biting and sucking hard enough to feel the rattling moan of her vocal chords. She liked it so much that she began thrusting an even faster pace into your walls, letting you feel the sway of her digits all the way up to her slender knuckles.

It felt so good, there was no controlling your mewing and moaning. Both of you were making each other feel so good, that you could feel yourself dripping all over her finger tips. Even she was incredibly soft and warm on the inside, almost pulling you into her core with each pump.

"Oh Natalie it feels so good~! I'm losing my mind..!"

"Good~ Who needs to have a stable personality these days~!" She cackled in her own pleasurable euphoria, getting off on how deeply you were pressing into her walls. "H-hah you making me so dizzy (Y/n)~ I'm on the edge..Mh..Lets cum together~!" It was almost a demand as she bit at your lip yanking it before claiming a most passionate french kiss.

Everything on your body felt so tingly, that you knew you were right there with her on the narrow edge of complete bliss. In your need for more friction your body squished up against hers blushing at how intimate the feeling of your breasts rolling against each other felt. It was so nice that they molded into each other.

Both of you had to pull away from the ravenous way you were making out to scream the incredible feeling of completely unraveling. The tight convulse of her inner folds felt so maddening that it took merely a curve of a her digits touching a most sensitive area before you were joining her in panting vision blurring bliss. 

Never have you felt so warm and disorientated, that it was utterly startling when she pulled away from your slick folds. You barely had a chance to observe your own wet and sticky digits before she was grinning wickedly and undressing both of you till nude curves were all either of you could see.

Pushing at your shoulders she shoved you most abruptly down against the bed, she admired how lost and fluttery your eyes were while you could see the cloud of lust and want in her own. Next thing you know she's turning around curving her body to position directly above yours but opposite, so that her emeralds are taking in the glistening edges of your womanhood

Even before she had a chance to lean down, you were already gripping her soft hips and tugging her down closer to your lips. Where you knew exactly what you wanted, embarrassed or not you were going to lick and taste her nectar so that's exactly what you did. From the first sway of your wet muscle lapping at her slit she began to writhe in delight.

"Oh my god..I'm about to eat you, like you're my last meal if you're going to make me feel that good." She threatened, feeling your pink lips edge up against her core but you managed not to laugh. Instead you were wiggling your tiny muscle into her folds, pressing as deeply as possible to give her the best of friction.

She let out a most wanting mewl, her lower body starting to tremble with how euphoric the pleasure you were giving her felt. Not one to leave you out specially with the intoxicating smell of your sex right bellow her. She lowered herself down pressing at your thighs as her lips curved around your clit and began to suckle.

Your entire body spasmed like she expected it to, feeling the abrupt halt in your movement but she didn't mind. Right away she puckered against the sensitive bundle of nerves for just a few seconds flicking her muscle back and forth, unable to see how you were beginning to drool all over yourself in startling ecstasy.

By time she was curving her muscle into your tight folds, you'd already resumed your pleasurable maneuvers as well. Together you enjoyed each others flavor. She was positively dripping and completely sensitive around the edges of her slit. A fact you took advantage of by sucking both intimate flaps.

She barely had the mind to keep her own pleasurable movement from stopping or slowing down. Her moans tickled the skin of your womanhood, but even more so the curl and press of her tongue along your inner walls felt so mind numbing. It felt like you were so close to another orgasm, till she pulls away startling you entirely by sliding off your body.

"H-hah..I know we both want to cum again..So I bought a nice toy for us to use, for this special occasion~." She assured in a panting voice that it would make you both feel good, clearly the rise and fall of her chest foretelling how desperate for pleasure she might of been.

With a cloud of lust in your eyes, you watch her lean off the bed opening a nearby drawer. Only to pull out a bright pink double ended dildo. She showed you how flexible it was, even encouraging you to feel it's bumpy outer layer. It wasn't as long as you thought it might be, but it had a wide girth. Giving you the impression it was the perfect size for two ladies wanting to have sex.

"I can't wait to hear you scream.." That incredibly seductive voice had your heart skipping a beat, while you watched her lick one end of the dildo holding the other end up to your lips. Instinctively you flexed your tongue up against the rubber head for just a few seconds.

After pulling it away, she climbed back over encouraging your legs wide apart. After flipping the toy so that the end she licked was pressing up against your slit, she eased it's girth into your folds watching you moan and flinch at the sensational pressure. Lifting her own hips she pushed the other end against her wet lips, only to thrust her body down so that the dildo would fill her to the brim and deeply penetrate you a the same time.

"Ngh! Natalie..it's so deep inside me..It makes me want you even more." You wispy wanting voice rasped to her, grabbing her hips and lifting your head to capture her lips. Gladly did she mix your tongues together gulping own the erotic pool of saliva at the back of her throat before pulling away and showing you a most sexy smirk.

"Don't worry (Y/n), I'll make you feel better than any man would." 

Without waiting for you to respond, her hands pressed against your stomach before shifting her hips back and forth. Those deep forest green eyes of hers watching your cunt take the toy in deeper and deeper with each movement. It was completely stimulating for her as well, the bumps at the edge rubbing along her inner walls making her moan and lean back her head.

After wiping at the drool forming on her lip she bent down purposefully lapping at each of your breasts hard enough to make them jiggle. She felt even more enamored as your curved a hand against the back of her head and the other against her hip. The kisses she planted on your chest were so incredible you couldn't think straight.

Not that you were at this point anymore anyway. It didn't matter that she was beautiful girl or not, you were very attracted. Everything made perfect sense as long as she returned those feelings, letting you know what a real love making session felt like when it wasn't forced upon you.

At this point even your own hips were bucking up to meet her movement. How you burned deeply inside to have the ability to fuck and make her feel good. Which seemed a not to far of reality, since you were making her moan. You could even feel how wet the both of you were in your combined hip thrusts. 

The obvious squelch of rapidly flower fluids assured both of you were far beyond aroused. More than likely seeing stars with each passing moment. Obvious layers of heat seeping from your combined skin, long sense having perforated the area around with the raunchy aroma of passionate sex.

"I can barely keep my body up..move your hips to meet with mine." She panted, letting her entire frame ease back on the mattress while lifting a leg over your thigh and propping herself up on her hands. Like a mirror you did your best to reflect her movement, pushing yourself into her which quickly assured you were trembling in pleasure.

"A-ah Natalie it feels so good, I can't take it much longer!" With each sway of your hips the toy rubbed along all the right zones inside your walls to assure you were a mewling ball of euphoria. Even your tits rolled with your movement, but honestly you were watching her's bounce more than your own.

"Same..it's so damn deep..I c-can barely move my hips.." She seemed more out of it than you, but managed to keep her movement going. Honestly she looked so adorable with her pink cheeks and glistening with sweat skin. You'd always seen her so composed but now she was a mess of pleasure.

Never have you ever felt so warm, tossing and turning your head as the toy hit deeply inside your core maybe even brushing against your womb. As you were getting closer and closer, your hand curved into her nearby palm threading your fingers together. 

A smile was all she had to give you to make you feel on cloud nine, as you mewled with the sweetest feeling of a most tiring release. The feeling of watching your entire body arch and writhe with your orgasm was a hell of a sight to behold and would quickly assure her own blissful orgasm to unravel. 

Right away both of you collapsed backwards on to the bed, panting and sweating like you've never been this tired before. You were so glad you'd met a person like her, because she helped wash away all the bad feelings and horrible memories. It truth you had only known each other 6 or 7 months but..that was all you needed to know she brought you peace of mind.

As soon as you had recovered enough you rolled shifting your body to lay right next to her. Where you watched her laugh at the way you whispered how beautiful she was but her expression softened when you brushed a warm few fingers against her check. A soft kiss was shared between you before resting on the pillow next to her.

"Maybe I could run away with you..so I wouldn't have to go home.."

"Or I can get rid of your parents. I have this friend..with a nice sharp ax. I'm sure he wouldn't mind offering their souls to his overlord." You couldn't even see the disdain on her face when she spoke about this person, because your eyes had long sense slid closed. But you did whisper how you thought she was being silly.

"Getting rid of my parents or not as long as I can be with you..I'll be happy."

With a giggle you rubbed your cheek against the round shape of her breasts before resting down against them and letting yourself fall asleep. Her cold fingers brushed through your hair and down the shape of your shoulder blades. It was disgusting to see history repeating itself, but she wouldn't let it come full circle for you.

"Don't worry when I stop their time from ticking, you'll be even more happy."

\----------------------------------------------------

Mphm my bisexualness is leaking xD

Also like the Wiki for Clockwork says she hates slendy so I made that a part of the fic at the end there. I couldn't find out why though and i tried to look ?_?

As for the next smexy shot, How about:

Homicidal Liu 

Or

Laughing Jack

Maybe after the next one I'll try to come up with a couple of ideas for a threesome. I already have one idea but I wanna have like 3 for you guys to vote on.

Don't forget to slap that kudo button if you enjoyed this chapter~! <3


	9. Homicidal Liu x Reader(L) - Scars To Your Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - public groping, slight bondage, Oral, multiple orgasms, passionate smex.
> 
> Notes to Remember going forward: Liu is the older brother of Jeffrey woods also known as Jeff The Killer. There are a couple of depictions of his story, but the most common is what I'll go with. 
> 
> When Jeff snapped and murdered his parents he also tried to killed Liu as well, stabbing him multiple times. He survived the mutilation he endured but ended up with stitches all over his body, not just his face.
> 
> To cope with the fact his own brother tried to kill him Liu created a dissociative identity that calls himself Sully. It is this personality that is the reason he can become violent, vicious, and dangerous. Otherwise Liu himself is strong, protective, and a courageous person not afraid to stand up to people. 
> 
> I feel like Liu is a gentleman as well so that's how I wrote him.

\------------------------------------------------------

It was one of those days, where the weather was perfect and you had absolutely no responsibilities. Meaning no work to go to, cleaning to get done at home, or obligations to any friends. As far as you know almost everyone was doing their own thing today. 

Mainly because unlike you they all had romantic partners. At this point you were completely jealous of all of them and weren't afraid to admit it. Honestly it wasn't anything to be ashamed of love just hadn't knocked on your door yet. 

At least that's what you thought, till fate brought you a strange man.

Neither of you had been paying attention, when you rounded a nearby corner. Instantly smacking right into a broad chest, losing your balance with a startled squeak. You barely caught the sight of green eyes before stumbling backwards.

You expected to careen to the ground but a pair of slender arms dove for your hips, balancing you in their grasp. You never felt more relieved when he pulled you back upright, your own palms pressing directly at his chest. The soft sensation of his sweater felt nice but you could of sworn something bumpy was also beneath your finger tips.

"Thank you so much, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No problem miss, glad neither one of us fell." 

A smile formed on the edge of your pink lips, grateful that he had such a smooth voice and didn't sound at all mad. You'd seen the type that exaggerates everything that was just an accident way to many times. When you lifted your head, you did not expect at all the handsome yet scarred face of someone whom looked about your age.

Even if you didn't want to your eyes went directly to the light tan colored stitches trailing up from the side of both of his lips, as well as two other sets curved along his cheeks. When he blinked that's when you noticed how delightfully emerald green his pretty iris's were, and even the nice way his short brown hair framed his face.

His head tilted looking ever so calm and curious, that you couldn't hep but feel your face heating up when you'd realized how long you'd just been staring and invading his space. With an abrupt step backwards, you barely registered that his hands had actually still been holding you but his touch was so light you weren't sure if he had been holding your hips or back.

"Ah..um..s-sorry I didn't really mean to stare, that probably made you uncomfortable.." There was genuine embarrassment on your cheeks and an adorable twiddle to your thumbs that he couldn't help but smile at.

"Not really, I admit the stitches do catch a lot of attention but they tend to frighten people." Your head tilted up as you heard him take a step or two forward, watching with fluttery eyes the ease forward of his right hand. His slender fingers caressed along your skin in his motion to the cup your cheek and make sure you were focusing on his face like before.

"For some reason though I don't think you're like that though."

"Oh no, not at all." You confirmed without hesitation, there was just something that made him look so ruggedly attractive and beautifully damaged. The more you tried to explain the faster the beat of your heart thumped, till you were sure you'd just rambled on without being clear. At that point you tried to look away but he wouldn't let you.

"So you think I'm handsome? The scars they don't deter you?" The expression on his face wasn't even trying to be pompous, he was just genuinely curious. In your eyes you couldn't help but think he was smooth, the smile on his thin lips encouraging you to be honest with him.

Instead of answering right away, you felt oddly compelled to lift your hands and startle him with the way they curved along his cheeks. Your index and middle fingers flexed gently against his light colored stitches noting how small and bumpy they were to your gentle touch. Despite their rough texture his skin was actually silky smooth.

"I know you probably think that your stitches encompass most of your face, but no..honestly the first thing I notice about you...was your pretty emerald green eyes." His brows rose in surprise taken aback by your honesty and even more so your tender touch. When you pulled away he noticed how red you'd become and couldn't help but chuckle.

"That was really rude..I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry for touching your stitches.."

"I don't mind really, but I must admit this is a first for me." When you glanced up to his face you could of sworn he was scratching the tip of his nose and looking a little pink. Was he shy? Or maybe just a little bit embarrassed? Which ever it was, he looked so alluring that it was absolutely not fair, nor good for you thumping heart. 

"I'm new to the whole flirting atmosphere, but I can appreciate a proactive woman." There were butterflies in your stomach as he took your hand placing a kiss atop, brushing his lips nearby your knuckles. "My name is Liu, Liu woods. What might your name be?" The hum of his questioned tickled your skin before he let your wrist go.

"My name is (Y/n). It's nice to meet you Liu." You returned his smile, feeling more comfortable because he seemed like such a charismatic gentleman, which is why you easily talked to him for the next several minutes. Where you found out that he didn't lack confidence in the slightest.

He was clear and articulate when he spoke, his attention never wavering if you had something to say. Never did you even think it was odd when you leaned against the nearby wall together, relaxing and getting to know each other. The place you were heading to eat at all but forgotten because a most curious man was showing a subtle amount of interest. 

Even a relaxing moment like this though must come to an end, when he checks the time on his phone. From the furrow of his brows maybe he has an appoint to keep or somewhere to be perhaps. There is a reluctant smile on the curve of his lips that accentuates the stitches on both sides when he turns back edging off the wall.

"I'm afraid there is somewhere I need to be, I'm looking for a certain person." He explains glancing behind you down the walkway. Little did you know he was trying to avoid being noticed by to many cops, even though his face was hidden in a natural way behind his light and dark grey scarf.

"Oh I see, I didn't mean to take up so much of your time. I hope you can find them." It felt natural to admit to him with a giggle that you were starting to feel hungry, remembering that you'd been on your way to one of your favorite diners before you bumped into him. 

"I..um..well you said you appreciate a proactive woman..so can I have you phone number?"

This would be the first time you've asked for someone else's number since high school. It was a bit of a foreign sensation, but it was even more unique for him cause no one had asked ever. Of course he had certain circumstances, but it wasn't like he didn't have a phone.

Briefly he considered a polite way to turn you down, because certainly after a week or so he would have to change locations again. Why not indulge for the time being though? Was his simple thought accentuated by the curvy shy smile on your pink lips.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again, so sure let me see your phone." Like a school girl you giggled, clumsily digging out your cell and placing it down in his palm. Easily you saw him swipe across the screen and assumed he was adding his name and number to your contacts.

When he was done you held out your hand expecting him to hand it back, but what he actually did was lean forward and peck softly at your cheek. While your mind zapped with so many impulses you barely registered a clicking sound, before he pulled away. He held a mischievous smirk on his lips before beep booping on your phone a few seconds longer and finally returning it to you.

"Call or text me later so I can save your number." 

Your head nodded in a most absentminded type of way, honestly you probably weren't even sure what he said. All you could focus on was the kiss he'd given you, it didn't even matter if it was a but an innocent peck..it was a nice warm sensation that made you feel giddy.

"Have a good day (Y/n)."

When he started walking away you blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You too, b-be safe on your way home!" Almost right away you regretted your words because you could hear him laughing, offering you a final smile at the corner before disappearing. Now you felt silly for telling a grown man to be safe, he looked in his mid 20s at least.

With a shake of your head to dissuade the embarrassment you smiled, holding your phone close to your chest. You'd never had such a relaxing encounter with a stranger before. Now you hoped he would be more, maybe this weekend you could ask him to a movie or out to dinner. 

After you made it to your favorite diner, you ordered the usual which was a nice juicy thick burger with crinkle cut french fires. While sipping on the usual chocolate shake, you pulled out your phone wanting to see what Liu had put his name as. However, you device instantly clattered to the table when you saw that he'd changed your background picture to the one he'd taken while kissing your cheek.

You were more than sure that the initial idea was spur of the moment but honestly just looking at it gave off such romantic vibes it really had your skin warming. It looked like you'd been together awhile, despite the surprise on your face but it just made the impact all that more adorable. 

No way were you going to change that image any time soon. Now you were even more curious, but you expected maybe his full name. Even if you'd never meet another person named Liu before. Although after spotting the new entry all you could feel was a bubbly sensation in your tummy.

'Potential boyfriend?' Was what he had chosen to be his contact name. He even added the question mark, truly giving you control over what this relationship could be. Is that why he went for a cheek kiss instead of your lips? Maybe he thought it was to soon to act on anything to intimate. 

After deciding to leave his name like that for the time being till you could define what this was to yourself, you sent him a quick text. Just saying hi and hoping he was having luck with his search. You wanted it to be simple, just a 'here this is my number' type text but you also mentioned softly how you liked your new background picture.

He didn't respond till you were done eating and on your way home. Seems he didn't have the kind of luck he was hoping for. That made you feel bad for him, whomever he was looking for must be important. You spent the better part of the rest of the day texting him, and even laying in betting chatting when he decided to call. 

Listening to his voice was so relaxing, that you vowed to call him at least twice a week and chat if he was available. Of course that didn't count days where you could actually spend time with him, and listen to that suave tone in person. Which was more often than you expected, because he didn't play games with his attraction.

Like you wanted that weekend after first meeting you saw a movie together, in the middle of the week after he took you out to a fancy dinner, and by time Saturday had come around again he suggested a walk through the park which ended up being a bit of window shopping and a cafe date because like you he enjoyed the sweater versions of coffee delights.

By the end of the second week of spending time together you changed his name to Liu with pink heart emoji's on both sides. No longer was there any doubt, he was the kind and sweet boyfriend you'd always wanted. A desire you made clear to him with your first romantic kiss shared under the moonlight when he was walking you back home.

After that moment it felt like life had really just started. Having a significant other really brightened your days and made you look forward to the next opportunity to spend time together. Liu was a very sweet man and sometimes wouldn't let you pay for anything, he didn't want you to worry about money.

When you thought about it though, he never told you where he worked and had never taken you back to his place like he might not want you to know. It wasn't that important at least in the infancy of your relationship, but sometimes when you were together he acted a little strange. 

His usual demeanor was calm and collected, a smooth criminal if you had to be honest. However, there were some instances where he would act excited and become more possessive. It wasn't like you minded, being held tightly or treated like you were the only one ever worth his attention was an incredibly nice feeling. Even more so when he would lead you into wanting more than a simple kiss.

\---

It had nearly been about 5 weeks since you'd encountered Liu in a most incidental way that lead you into being romantically entangled. That's exactly how'd you describe it to someone else, was the thought running through your head as you laid with him on the grass underneath the starry night sky.

This had been his simple idea, to bask under the bright glow of a gorgeous full moon. Of course it had been after a tummy filling pizza buffet, that you insisted he let you pay for. Even if he didn't want to when you stuck out your lip pouting, wishing for some equality what could he do but give in.

Turning on your side, for just a few seconds did you get to admire his profile. Soon he had the same idea though, outstretching his hand to caress along your cheek and through your silky soft hair. A content smile formed on your lips as you brought his palm down for a sweet kiss, before wiggling closer in a way that made him chuckle.

Without a second thought he welcomed the smooch you leaned down for, but wouldn't let you pull away after just one. With both of his hands against your cheeks, he brought you to his warm appendages again and again. Trading soft and sensual fervor for the wanting way he desired the warmth of your cavern.

"Oh Liu.." Never did you try to hold back the soft moan of want, getting lost in the dance of your combined muscles. Suddenly his hands caress down your body, noting the soft shape of your breasts and petting over your stomach. Like he couldn't stand that you weren't directly against him, letting him feel all over your heat he tugged at your hips pulling you with him as he rolled onto his back.

Next thing you know your body is on top of his, legs spread almost methodically over his hips. For the briefest of seconds do you part panting heavily, blushing down at his vibrant green eyes. One of your hands press at his chest the other curving up his slender neck, to stroke along the stitches near his lips offering him a tender smile as you lean forward and kiss at the stitches on the opposite.

"Liu is so handsome, these scars don't define you..I think you're so beautiful." There was a blushy smile quirking up onto your lips, when you hid it against his neck, nudging your nose slowly against his skin. "Am I allowed to say that about you? Liu is a man but I can't help my thoughts.."

"Mhm, I think beautiful suits the flower in the garden..which you're more than it does me (Y/n)." Came his simplistic and utterly honest rasp against the ridge of your ear, of which he placed a slow kiss against. Both of his hands petted along the shape of your spine, encouraging you fully down against his chest so he could puppy lick and kiss all over your soft neck.

"Ah Liu, I'm so weak against neck kisses..please they make me shiver.."

His bright emeralds glowered for a brief second narrowing his vision, before his hands began to slink up the back of your blue dress. "(Y/n), you should never tell anyone you weaknesses. Even more so me..because I will take advantage of them." He rumbled in such a deep way that it had your backside tingling with goosebumps. 

As expected, when he began giving you wide open mouth love bites you couldn't help but tremble in his grasp and mew to him how good they felt. Each solitary suck, lap, and press of his lips had a most brilliant fire forming inside your gut. This jolt of pleasure stoked even brighter with the cup of both of his hands against your panty covered buns.

"Oh Liu, you make me feel so good. But please..not here." Your tender eyes pleaded, curving your fingers along his cheek before deciding to be playful with the nip and tug of his bottom lip. "Come back to my place with me. I'll let you do whatever you want to me." It honestly felt so natural to coo to him seductively, whispering it would only take about 15mins.

"No.." He suddenly murmured, taking your wrist after both of you had stood up. "Come to my place it's closer." There was a cloud of desire behind his lavish green orbs, as he took your hand into his grasp, while he brought the other up to his face. Where you started absentmindedly stroking his stitches and it made him feel a bit of alleviation because you were always admiring them in an innocent way.

"But I promise if I have your permission, I might not let you sleep tonight." Without letting you see his face he hugged you tightly. You got this bubbly sensation inside your gut that he was hiding his pink cheeks, which was so unfair. "Do you still want to spend the night with me?"

All you could do was nod, feeling tongue tied because there was no way you could speak so smoothly like him without stuttering. When he pulled back, oh the light pink on his cheeks made your heart flutter and that smile made your knee's weak. A soft butterfly peck was the last warmth he offered before leading the way out of the park.

It took just 7 or 8mins to discover that the place he's been staying at wasn't a house or even an apartment but actually a pretty nice hotel. The lobby was decorated elegantly, with a nice inviting atmosphere. There were honestly so many questions but the moment the elevator door closed, a heavy exchange of saliva was instigated.

You met him head on, coiling like you were desperate around his back clutching tightly against his green trench coat. The sensation was so consuming that you barely registered him pulling back to tap the button for the 8th floor like he had forgotten. His deep voice returned your soft laugh, pressing a hand against the back of your head as he claimed those pink appendages over and over again.

There was a plethora of slick saliva coating your tongue by time the ding for your floor sounded. With a small smirk he used his sleeve to wipe of your lips and chin, like the always smooth gentleman he's been since day one. 

Without hesitation you took his offered elbow, stepping in tune to his quick pace down the hall. You'd only passed by maybe 3 or 4 doors before he stopped and took out his key card, thrusting open the door enough to offer you entry first. Your expression lit up as you parted briefly and subtly explored the room.

It was rather elegant and spacious with it's large flat screen tv, fluffy beige couch, couple of chairs, desk for reading, few lamps and most of all a large comfy looking bed with green blankets. There wasn't much else, but you did notice a black suitcase and various wrappers from convenience stores or nearby restaurants. 

"Come here, (Y/n). I'll show you how soft the bed is..."

There was barely a moment to register those rasped words, because he was already pushing at your hips maneuvering you forward and kissing warmly at the nap of your neck. By time you were at the edge, he'd gotten you to turn around so he could lift your legs up. They coiled without a second thought around his hips, meeting him in the middle for a few kisses.

With his strong grip around your back, he easily climbed with you onto the mattress laying your head against the fluffy white pillow. Soon your back flowed naturally down as well, only to be smothered by his broad chest. You didn't mind the feeling at all, because you thrilled in the kisses he placed down your jawline and neck.

"Oh Liu, you weren't kidding. You really don't wan to leave my neck alone..but oh I have no complaints." There was no reason to hold back your delight, specially when you came here with him to perform a most passionate act.

He appreciated your honesty by peppering wet kisses down the middle of your chest right between your cleavage. It didn't look like you were wearing a bra, perhaps this dress had pads in it. Such a theory needed to be answered, which is why both of his hands tugged at the spaghetti straps working the material down and shifting back. He found himself smiling when your butt lifted to make removal all the more easier.

Without paying attention to where he dropped your dress his green eyes took in the erotic sight of your bare breasts and a cute pair of undies with black and pink stripes on them. You didn't bother to hide yourself at all but did wiggle a bit bashfully when he slid down and warmly kissed at your belly.

"Mhm your skin is so soft, you're incredibly beautiful (Y/n)." Such a straightforward compliment as he kissed up between your breasts, had your heart beating in pitter pattering disarray. After enticing you with the most slow and sensual circle of both of your perky nipples, that had you purring his name he eased back to start undressing as well.

With an enamored butterfly flutter you watched as he slipped out of his green trench coat dropping it to the floor. Next he unfurled the scar from around his neck, being a bit playful with the way he used it to softly accentuate your round tits. The sound of your giggle encouraged a naughty thought inside him.

Next thing you know he's taking your hands one at a time, tying your wrists together above your head with the soft cotton material. A kiss to your forehead as he pulls away has him hoping you're relaxed, this is the only way he can satisfy the person inside him. Otherwise Sully will take over and he will tie you up in a more rough and painful way.

"Tying me up is kinky, Liu~ Hehe I don't mind."

There was an almost relieved sigh forming on his lips, glad you were open to being sexually adventurous. Even if you being bound was Sully's idea, he cannot deny that you look very erotic and sexy. How randy you're making him feel displayed in the way his hands cup both of your breasts giving them a slow roll, while planting many warm and wet kisses against your neck.

After leaving you a puffy pink love bite, he rips off his black shirt exposing his muscles underneath. Your eyes cannot help but widen at the appearance of even more stitches across his chest and the middle of his stomach. Without thinking your hands lift to admire the outline and design of his stitches even if they are tied together.

"I really do like it when you trace my stitches, no one else has ever honestly taken to admiring them so earnestly that..It makes me want you so much more. To make you mine forever and ever." There was a possessive cloud forming inside both his head and eyes, but he still managed to wag his finger and push your hands back above your head.

"No more moving your hands or I'll have to tie you to the bed post missy~." He threatened you with such a good time, that you just thought about being wickedly disobedient. However the pleasure of him suckling and popping both hard nips and even licking his tongue against all your sensitive zones assured you'd be still for him.

"Oh Liu...You're tickling me, that's not fair.." You whimpered to him, when he began stroking up and down both of your hips in a gentle way that had you twitching. The pressure of his finger tips were so incredibly light that it brought goosebumps to cascade down your backside.

He smiled in soft way, trailing his tender kisses down your stomach shifting his body lower and lower, till he was noting with a haze how wet your stripped panties were becoming. Like he couldn't control how famished the smell of your sex was making him, he leaned forward puckering his lips against your intimate shape.

The sound you mewed to him assured he wouldn't be able to slow down, which is why his tongue lapped down the middle of your slit till he hungrily desired actual contact. With a curve of his fingers along your waistband he tugged them down, dropping them somewhere he never bothered looking.

His bright emeralds instead completely focused on the glistening pink outline of your womanhood. For a moment you could of sworn the beautiful man you'd fallen for looked a bit ghoulish. Just because his hair almost completely obscured both of his eyes, his skin has always been pale, and even his stitches accentuated a rugged rough man who had been through hell.

With his slow decent down, he took each of your legs into his hands and placed kisses on both sides of your inner thighs. Oh, did you appreciate a slow approach to pleasure more than he'll ever know. Because in your mind with a tender touch he was making slow love to your body and not just focusing on having sex.

Your world lit up several times over when he made sensual contact with your slit, puckering those warm red lips against your most intimate body and offering you a writhing mind consuming type of kiss. It only took a few seconds before he curled within your walls and lapped up the nectar of your flavorful juices.

"Oh that feel so good Liu...Ah..k-kissing me like that makes my legs tremble..." 

His hazy orbs glanced up for the briefest of seconds, noting how you'd closed your eyes moaning his name with every subtle twitch and turn of your head. Just making you a mewling mess was really feeding his more lewd and dark ideas. By time he was tonguing your slick folds as deeply as he could, your thighs were threatening to clamp against his head and for some reason he enjoyed that desperate sense so profoundly. 

You were absolutely dripping all over yourself, a pool of your arousal dampening the space beneath you. Never did he know he had the ability to turn a woman on so much. It probably didn't feel like it but he had hinted before that he had never been with anyone. You would be his first girlfriend and intimate partner. 

Everything just seemed to flow naturally throughout his body when he was pleasuring you. His hands knew where to touch or caress, his tongue knew the flavors it wanted the most, and most certainly he didn't want to stop hearing the angelic wavelength of your voice. Even your soft breasts fit so perfectly into his grasp, he couldn't stop himself from enjoying their texture.

Honestly you'd never felt so good, that there was trail of saliva ebbing down the corner of your lips. That thought brought you back to the tantalizing sensation of his stitches prickling your skin with his movement. Why did you like them so much? You felt so weird but if they are apart of him why not simply enjoy? It's not like they make him ugly, absolutely not.

His warm paws barely shifted to squish your hips and steady your frame, when he felt the convulse of your folds. The scream of your euphoria echoed inside his head, assuring that he was getting off on it and the clench against his tongue. By time he pulled back your entire frame laxed backwards in time to see the erotic sheen of your own arousal dripping from his tongue.

There was a heavy warmth radiating from your face, when you watched him gulp down your juices and wipe any excess from his chin. He seemed utterly enthralled with your flavor, but that didn't stop him from slowly kissing his way up your stomach and over both of your breasts. The many neck kisses that followed had you purring so loudly.

"Mh, (Y/n) I really like your voice. Don't let anyone hear those erotic sounds but me okay?" It was a very possessive husk of a question, one you barely nodded your head at before he captured your lips. A warm exchange of every type of kiss he could think of had you floating away on cloud nine.

When he parted after the longest several minutes in your entire life, delirium and want of the highest caliber rattled your entire frame. You couldn't help but excitedly shiver when he began to unbuckle his blue jeans and slide them off. The sight of his unhindered pale frame had you focusing on his hard cock.

There was a bit of an unknown flutter to his bright forest green eyes, like he might be showing of his entire body for the very first time. It wasn't fair in the slightest how adorable he looked with the faintest twinge of pink on his cheeks. Like he didn't want you to focus on it, he was easing back into bed sliding between your legs just a few seconds later.

He paused in his movement and you could of sworn something was happening inside his head that seemed to startle him. He tilted left and right before settling on the right and leaning over, to tug open the desk drawer. When you followed his movement you saw him pull out a small pack of green condoms.

"Someone's prepared..hehe..I like green. One of my favorite colors." You whispered, trying to act natural and calm so he would know this was what you wanted. There was no way you'd stop after coming this far and you wouldn't fault him for planning a little ahead because he too wanted to be intimate. 

"Mine too. Tell me if it hurts (Y/n)." He ripped the plastic with his teeth like a natural, but you got the feeling he wasn't aware how erotic that just was. Your head nodded appreciating his concern, but mainly focused on the slow slip on of the condom and instant glide up of his hips placing his stout tip right at your entrance.

Even he seemed to want to be inside you more than his outer calm appearance led on. Originally he was going to pet your curvy shape and kiss you all over a bit more, but he couldn't. The moment your lips connected he was steadying your soft hips and pressing forward, filling you to the brim in a swift but tender movement.

"Oh Liu..!" You gasped into his mouth trembling at the full feeling of taking his entire girth. He wasn't your first but it had been awhile, which made the feeling all that more maddening. 

Even he had to groan as he parted, panting several hot breaths right against the underside of your chin. Like kissing you made him feel better, he planted his lips all over. Finding every piece of tender flesh he might not of had a taste of yet. Your moans were all the more encouraging, telling him you loved everything he was doing.

"I'm going to start moving..h-hah..let me hear you voice." He rasped, arching his back as he gripped your hips and began thrust a deeply penetrating rhythm. Right away you trembled beneath him, mewling with each slap against your thighs. The daunting rise in pleasure had you tossing and turning your head.

"Ah Liu~! My h-hearts pounding so fast~!" 

How he appreciated your truthful mewls displayed in the fervor he gave while thrusting his hips. He didn't even mind the lift of your bound hands to perch against his chest once again, because this time he smiled shifting himself to slide right underneath wanting you to hold his back or even his head if you desired.

Never have your hands gripped someone so tightly, than they did when scratching into the skin of his shoulder blades. How deep he was hitting and the right amount of speed, sending your world into blissful euphoria. Even the intimate squish of your breasts against his pale chest was utterly sensational.

"(Y/n), you're so wet..it's making my skin tingle." Came his panting rumble, a look in his cloudy eyes that said he was quickly becoming addicted. 

Your lips parted but he desired several saliva dripping french kisses. Although you still managed to rely between that you felt similar, his stitches rubbing against your stomach in a way that gave you unbridled waves of delight. 

Like the last of his sanity just snapped, both of his hands dove under your back gripping the plush shape of your ass. A sudden rough tug of your lower body had you meeting his every slam and thrust. The more aggressive rhythm inducing hot saliva to ripple down your chin and a cascading jolt down your backside.

"Oh I ca-can't Liu! Please! Ah, I can't breath, my legs are trembling so bad~!"

"It's okay (Y/n), cum for me." With one hand tightly gripping your bottom, his other rose up your body to cup your cheek and caress along both of your lips with his thumb. Like it was a natural movement they parted and you gladly started sucking and licking the tip of his finger.

Oh he really liked how that felt, because he groaned so loudly and slammed his hips forward in quick succession. It was so damn erotic to watch you slobber all over his skin, that even as you convulsed with your second orgasm he continued to thrust into your over stimulated core. The vibrations of your euphoric scream dulling his senses, till he'd sheathed as deep into your cunt as possible achieving his own dizzying release.

"Oh Liu..." You were so spent in every way that your body instantly flopped backwards, both of your hands sliding away from his back. Where you barely noticed that the binds had come undone during the last few minutes of your love making session. 

"I'm sorry (Y/n), are you hurt? Was I to rough?" These were genuine tender questions because it had been his first time. He almost hoped you couldn't tell you'd been his first lover, but he still pulled away from your tight core slowly.

He could rest assured though because your smile was soft, the caress of your hand against his cheek loving and gentle. Your expression and whisper of his name displaying you were simply tired. With a relieved sigh he brought your palm to his lips placing a warm kiss before edging down to lay at your side.

"You will spend the night, wont you beautiful?"

"Of course, I have so many questions though. But I suppose my first is...can we order delicious room service for breakfast in the morning?" 

Instantly he couldn't contain the snort that flared from his nostrils, gladly answered to the way you nuzzled into his chest. That most certainly wasn't what he was expecting at all. You were a woman of surprises another reason to enjoy being with you.

"You can order whatever you like." He whispered, petting a hand up and down your soft hip enjoying your smooth skin. There was just something most romantic about cuddling your nude frames together just so he could enjoy your heat and shape of your body.

"Mhm...I have also been curious about something.." You sleepily murmured to him, rubbing your nose back and forth against his chest. Using one of your hands to basically kneed his back like a kitty cat in your efforts to get comfortable. "I really want to know how you got your scars..but you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

His response was really just the tightening of his arms against your lower back, hugging you tightly against his chest. If he had ever planned to tell anyone though, that person was most certainly you. With a calming breath he knew the truth would not change your feelings towards him.

"My brother, when we were younger had some issues. I did my best to protect him but it wasn't enough. He tried to kill me but I survived."

He waited for a long moment for you to say something, but then he realized you were breathing steadily. Pulling back just a bit let him see you had fallen asleep snugly against his chest. He didn't mind, maybe when you awoke you would ask again and he would explain the stitches littering his body to you in better detail.

_You do know you can't stay here with her that much longer right Liu?_

"No...There is no sign anyone recognizes me. I can indulge longer."

_Not if you tell her your life story. You think she'll turn a blind eye to all the people you killed?"_

Liu was silent as he petted through your long silky locks. Sully was right even if he didn't want to admit it. What would happen if you asked why he only lived in a hotel? Why he only had one suitcase and not to many belongings? If you pushed for information that could lead to his past he would have to leave.

_I have a solution, because you're not the only one whose enjoyed dating her this past month._

There was a frown on Liu's face as he shook his head mumbling that Sully only liked the idea of being rough with you. Almost all the time Sully's thoughts were to be aggressive and possessive, offering you a pleasurable type of pain. That's not what Liu wanted to do though. He enjoyed being tender with you.

_She would of enjoyed my way just as much Liu. I don't like to hurt people you care about. I would of just given her pleasure._

"What is your Idea Sully...I don't want to leave her if I don't have to."

_Then my idea is the best. You know we still have the sleepy time drugs right? Just give them to her, rent a car under our fake ID and bam! We can take her with us~_

It was a simple idea that he knew was wrong. You had a life here, and would probably be very unhappy to be uprooted. Honestly though his more baser instincts said if he wanted you why not just have you?

He'd never had these feelings before and that made him more possessive than any normal man. What was he to do with a sleeping princess in his arms that truly seemed to love him despite his disfiguring scars? He knew you didn't care about his stitches and that honestly made you even more important.

"I'll consider it. Like i said though...I still have time. Maybe I can convince her to go on a trip, make her so happy she wont want to come back here."

\----------------------------------------------------

Are we going to get kidnapped? Will we enjoy a vacation away from home? If this had a continuation i'd say find out next week xD

Please don't forget to vote if you enjoyed this story. Thank you~! <3

As for what's next for this book, what do you guys think about:

KageKao x Reader(L) - A Japanese trickster Demon

or

Hobo Heart x Reader(L) - I actually really like his story, he's also not human. He's called a Gemberling and was created to offer sad human hearts to a tree of evil spirits.

I know these two are not as well known but their stories are really interesting so I'd like to write for one of them :3


	10. KageKao x Reader(L) - Can You Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - blood, gore, alcohol, character death,attempted sexual assault, multiple orgasms, rough riding, cremepie.
> 
> Things to note going forward - KageKao is a Japanese trickster demon. He's playfully sadistic and likes to design painful and fatal games. The moment I read about him I pictured him like Jigsaw from the Saw series, so I decided to write a chapter kind of like that for him.
> 
> Also similar to what I put for clockwork, the Wiki for KageKago says his story was retconned and he's suppose to be homosexual now. (Originally he was written with suicide Sadie) but like I said before no reason for these characters not to be bisexual >3<

\------------------------------------------------------

A shiver elapses down your spine as something cold and wet plops against your forehead. With a flutter of your eyes and most groggy yawn you sit up and realize all to quickly that you're not at home. In fact, the area around is almost pitch black nothing but shadowy blurs and darkness as far as the eye can see.

Fear bubbles inside your gut as you shoot up into a sitting position and instinctively feel along your body for potential wounds. To your relief nothing seems to be wrong, no particular pain and your hands aren't bound in any way. The only thing is a slight disorienting headache along with anxiety of being in an unknown place.

"Hello..i-is anybody there?" You called into the darkness, unsure if you should get up and try walking around. At least there is a very obvious nearby wall on your left, that you can use to steady yourself as you stand.

"Whose there? Did you bring us here..?!"

"Are you some kind of psychopath!?"

"Calm down you guys, yelling wont change anything."

Several voices called back to your surprise, but they all sounded just as confused as you did. For a second you converse with them and find out everyone is the same. They can't remember how they got here, nor can anyone recall the events before hand. No one is hurt either which is good, a very small thing to be grateful for.

"If everyone can move, we should try to feel along the wall maybe we can find a light switch or something. My name is Jacob by the way." His voice sounded calm and friendly, encouraging you to retort back with your own name and agree that it was a good idea.

"I don't think we should move, but we can't be still forever I guess. My name is Marisa"

"Who cares what your damn names are! I just want to get out of here." This last guy sounded way more anxious than everyone else and almost refused to give his name. Eventually after some prodding that it wasn't going to cause any harm he snapped angrily that his name was Bob. 

Right away it just sounded extremely fake, but with a shake of your head it didn't matter. As long as he was helping figure out what was going on it was fine. Eventually after several long minutes a light switch flickered on. The brightness it created was so intense that it had you groaning in pain intensifying the throb inside your head.

"Look a door guys!" Jacobs voice had your head lifting up after becoming accustomed to the light, where you noted some shaggy blonde hair and a tall lean body. His fists berated the door after turning the nob and finding out that it only clicked and clacked from being locked.

"Is there anyone out there!? We need some help! We're trapped!"

While looking around, you took note that there were only the four of you in this room that had no windows. The walls on all sides were constructed with cement, but what was most concerning was the out of place bottle of wine in the corner of the room. You could even see a set of four slender drinking glasses placed next to it.

Bob, whom looked like a stereotypical gangster with his spiky bleached blonde hair and dozens of piercings was the only other person that seemed to notice. Together you stepped over to the table, while listening to Marisa and Jacob call for help like they really expected someone to come save them. It felt like you were underground, you should be grateful for the working electricity. 

"Guys come here for a second, there is a note on this bottle of wine...I think someone is watching us.." You mumbled, taking the paper off the bottle and waiting for everyone to gather around. Looking up and around you checked the corners of the room and discovered like you thought a camera opposite to the table. 

"What do you mean (Y/n)?" Marisa murmured shivering and looking completely out of place now that you glanced her over, you get the feeling she's lived a pampered life. Considering her fancy stud earrings and a sterling silver Tiffany bracelet on her right wrist.

"Just read the note (Y/n), I see the camera in the corner as well I assume the sicko watching wants us to do something." Your head nods at Jacob, watching him try to soothe Marisa by rubbing her back. Bobs impatient and already murmuring that the bottle is probably poisoned but you simply begin reading the note hopefully for some answers.

**"Welcome Players,**

**If you'd like to advance from this room, all four of you must pour the contents from the wine equally among the provided glasses. The door will unlock once at least one person has finished their share.**

**Failure to drink your share will result in something nasty. Test your luck if you dare."**

Everyone is silent for a long few moments, looking from the wine and up the camera with fear and disdain written in the anxious creases on their faces. Jacob takes the note from you while you grab the bottle looking it all over for any signs that it's been tampered with. Luckily it's not the corked kind and simply unscrewing the cap will open it. It seemed new and untouched, the color inside appears to be a burgundy red.

"Completely guaranteed that the bottle is poisoned and the psychotic fucker who kidnapped us just wants to watch us suffer.." Bob sneers flipping the camera double birds, before stomping his way over to try his luck on the door.

"I don't think so..I mean the bottle looks new? I mean it doesn't assure it's safe or anything but.." You trail off becoming unsure but Marisa agrees that it does look new and points out that it's a pretty vintage bottle. Once again you get the high class society type vibe from her, specially when she smugly declares her father has an extensive collection of wine.

"We should drink it." Jacob mumbles stepping up to your other side looking the label over. "Nothing's going to happen if we don't at least try to follow their rules."

"You must be out of your damn mind. The psycho just wants to watch us suff-"

"Even if it's true Bob, we have a virtual guarantee that the door will never open unless at least one of us drinks!" You cut him off feeling a bit desperate. This could very will be the wrong move, but you point out that who ever this person is has given them a single instruction and a fair warning. 

"Wine isn't even very alcoholic and we don't have a time limit..we simply drink slowly and the door should open and we can move on."

"I agree with (Y/n), we're all adults I believe. This shouldn't be that hard." Despite how skeptical Marisa is she still nods her head agreeing with Jacob and yourself. She also points out a bit smugly that she has a high tolerance and volunteers to take the first drink.

Honestly you can't help but get the feeling Marisa thinks she's better than everyone else, but you shake your head and put your uneasiness on the back burner. After twisting off the top, you pour the contests of the bottle as evenly as you can muster in the four glasses. Everyone muters that it's a pretty vibrant red and has an interesting smell, just seconds before Marisa takes a gulp.

Like you expected nothing happens, she merely nods confirming that it simply tastes like wine. Jacob and you share a glance but sip from your glasses as well. Bob refuses to indulge while he assures that all of you are going to die and he will probably have to watch.

However, just a minute later Marisa finishes her glass placing it down and almost simultaneously the door makes a loud electric unlocking noise. Bob whom is still closest to the door gulps down his unease before gripping the nob and turning. To his and everyone else's surprise it opens, the room beyond pitch black.

"W-wait Bob..! Don't go just yet, if you don't drink your share something bad might happen!" You try to warn, but he's already sprinting through the doorway. Instantly a blood curdling scream erupts from the darkness along with the most chilling wet crunch. The silence that follows is deafening, further accentuating if there are rules they must be followed.

"Do you think Bob is..?

"It's his own fault...don't think to hard about it Marisa. Just let (Y/n) and I finish this wine." He murmurs shaking his head, face scrunching up at the bitterness of the alcohol but still doing his best to finish his cup. Honestly it's not very tangy and only mildly bitter, dare you say it kind of tastes good but you can't bring yourself to admit that out loud.

Once both you and Jacob finish your cups you get the idea to display it to the camera so whomever is watching can see you've followed their rules. After that you step over together with Marisa and watch as the lights in the next room are clicked on one by one to illuminate a space with several holes missing in the floor.

"Ladies don't look down." Jacob implores but it's to late, both you and Marisa were staring down to see the spikes that littered the drop to the ground. Where to your horrifying realization you see Bobs bloody corpse impaled through his stomach, one of his legs, and through the top of his head.

Marisa lets a scream that rattles the room rip from her throat, throwing herself into Jacobs grasp where she starts sobbing and begging to go home. He tries to sooth her but he's reeling from the imagery as much as you are. Honestly you can feel bile forming in your stomach but you turn covering your mouth and willing it away.

"I tried to tell you guys.." He whispered, pointing out almost right away that if Bob had waited and the room had been lit the holes in the floor could of been easily avoided. It's a harsh fact but it's true they are rather large but with the light avoidable with simple slow movement. "Come on, that person might turn off the lights again to mess with us if we take to long."

Timidly you grab Jacobs elbow and walk forward with him. It takes but a couple of minutes to make it across the room, to the opposing door. Where everyone can see two more separate notes attached to the metal material. Marisa is the one that grabs and reads them this time.

**"Well done if you made it this far. You followed a simple rule, pat yourselves on the back. If you wish to advance from this room, it's going to be a bit more difficult.**

**There is another table on the back left wall, with four fresh apples in a basket. Two of them have capsules inside with the numbers for the pass code on the door. Be weary though the other two are laced with a fast acting poison. There is no antidote.**

**Remember the code is backwards and you only have three attempts on the door before the floor beneath will collapse."**

"This person is really into the idea that this is some game.." Jacob murmurs, pointing to the camera in this room that is also keeping a close watch on them. You can't help but concur their rules are so concise and they even bother to warn you about the downside to the task at hand. It's almost very clear that they want people to fail.

"This is ridiculous...they could all be poisoned for all we know. But damn I'm feeling parched from the wine.." Following behind Marisa, everyone trails over to the table where you examine all the apples and find them to all be relatively the same. You can't tell which ones have been poisoned or which has the pass code.

"So they want us to basically guess? There is a 50% chance we will get poisoned..." This seems off and it's not just because this is some kind of sadistic game. There doesn't seem to be anything else in this room but despite your calm outer appearance you can't help but think about how all of you might die before achieving freedom. 

Everyone talks about what to do for a long time, mainly because the wrong bite can end up killing you. You can be grateful that there is no count down, your only limitations the number of times you can try a password on the door. Even the way they said the pass code is backwards is troubling.

"AH! I can't take this anymore! I'm hungry and thirsty, my throat feels dry!" Shouts the delicate Marisa, saying she'll take the first bite. It only been like an hour since you guys woke up, and she's already at her limit? You can't help but roll your eyes, not even bothering to tell her to stop.

"J-just wait a little longer Marisa we might be able to determine which is poisoned-"

She slaps Jacobs hand away, snatching up one of the bright red apples. There is barely a noticeable pause in her movement like she might be second guessing herself, but in the end commits to biting a small piece from the fruit. When she pulls back it looks normal on the inside, no discoloration or anything.

"See this one is normal. It taste juicy." She smirks, taking bite after bite till nothing but the core is left. For a minute it seems like she's right, luck was on her side but fate is much more crueler than it seems. Because instantly she collapses to the floor coughing most profusely. Her completely becomes pale while her lips turn blue, tears streaming down her face.

"Marisa just try to calm down!"

"Yeah, take a deep breath. Don't move to much it'll circulate the poison faster!" Jacob tries to warn, but it only earns him a slap and some unintelligible screaming sobs from Marisa. For a second you could of sworn something dark loomed in his blue eyes but it disappeared by time Marisa was dry heaving and scratching at her throat.

"I c-can't breath..!" She hiccuped with every type of fluid dripping down her face, clawing so hard at her throat it was causing dozens of scars to form and blood to bubble.

You and Jacob watch helplessly as she babbles incoherently till she began to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog and collapsed to the ground. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, giving the both of you the grotesque image of how bloodshot the veins in her eyes were.

Turning away you let out a scream, starting to shiver this is not something you ever wanted to see. Dead bodies and people dying in front of you, the person who captured you is a horrible monster. You can feel yourself losing it, but something about the note flashes inside your head making you gasp and turn abruptly to Jacob.

To your surprise he doesn't even look all that affected, but you ignore it for the moment. "Jacob I d-don't think we were ever suppose to eat the apples. The note didn't say we had to, it mainly said they were poisoned!' His eyebrows rise standing to yank the note off the table and re-read it again and again.

"I think you're right (Y/n). Why didn't we..notice that before." You could swear he's impassive to the dead Marisa, while musing that if you're not suppose to eat them how are you suppose to find the capsules with the pass code.

"I don't...Oh! I have an idea, I'll be right back." Jumping up you make your way as quickly and carefully as you can back to the first room. Your eyes glance towards the camera, before taking all the empty glasses into your grasp and bringing them into the second room. Jacob watches curiously as you break one and use a sharp shard to cut into one of the random apples.

"I see, that works perfectly it's like a knife." Jacob is most impressed as he takes another shard and cuts open another apple. It only takes a minute or two before both of you have found mysterious white capsules that have a tiny piece of paper inside each. 

"Mine has a 3 and an 8 on it."

"This one has a 2 and 5, so I guess the code is only 4 digits. Good job (Y/n), I'm super impressed." He held a smile on his face but turned away as he hummed that it was to bad you couldn't of figured it out before Marisa ate one. That gave your heart a little palpitation, was he blaming you? Honestly it didn't sound like he cared all that much, but you still felt bad.

"We have 3 tries according to the note but I'm not sure where to start. It says the password is backwards but that's to vague to really understand." Your head nodded looking at the back with your numbers on it. For something to be backwards wouldn't you have to understand what was first?

"Maybe it means the order of the apples? I think we placed them side by side in the same way they were in the basket." As he explained, he was sure your apple was the second one and his was the fourth, maybe that meant his were first and yours second. That would be starting backwards.

"I mean..It could be like that.."

"Don't worry, step back a little I'll try it out for us." You did as instructed, watching with a nervous gulp the way he entered in 2538 but it merely buzzed in the vein of an incorrect code. "Damn I thought we were on to something. maybe flip all the numbers?" You thought he wanted to discus but your lips parted only to watch him press in 5283.

"Shit..that wasn't it either. Oops I wasted our second try, my bad." The way he rubbed his head laughing had you frowning so deeply. There was just one try left and the floor beneath you would supposedly give out. Didn't he even care about dying?

There was no time to think about that, both of your hands clutched your head trying to figure out the riddle. What if it was simpler than it appeared? Backwards simply meant the opposite of what was normal. Think about it when it came to numbers..could simply mean from lowest to highest.

"I think I know what it is." Jacobs voice had you darted forward to startle him with how quickly you gripped his wrist. Your head shook back and forth pleading with your scared eyes for him to slow down, there was no reason for him to doom you all so quickly.

His blue eyes narrowed for a split second before smiling and patting the top of your head. "Don't look so frightened (Y/n). You don't believe me? I think I really do know it. I can't be like 100% certain though." It wasn't like he wasn't aware of serious his mistake could be if he was wrong because he was laughing it off. Maybe it was just to make himself feel better but you still shook your head.

"I think I know what it could be as well. It said it's backwards what if we're thinking about it to seriously? Numbers are listed from lowest to highest so..backwards.."

"Ah, I see where you're going. Highest to lowest, right? That would be backwards. Lets go with that." There was fear in your finger tips as you clenched both hands around his elbow watching him press in 8532. 

From the way he spoke that wasn't what he was going to go with at all. The moment he presses enter you prepare for the worst but the door beeps in approval before easing backwards and allowing the both of you to step through.

The lights in here are already on revealing a pretty normal room. Even with no windows it has a couch, couple of chairs, and a few bookshelves giving you the feeling of a casual living room. In the middle of the room is a table with a couple of water bottles and granola bars on it. After sharing a look with Jacob you walk over and he reads the small note.

"If you made it this far enjoy a moment of relaxation. There is nothing wrong with the food or water in this room. When you're ready to move on, the door is already unlocked. Take your time though, you're most likely to die in the next room."

"These notes keep getting more and more charming, don't you think (Y/n)?" Jacob jokes, grabbing a bottle of water and guzzling down a most satisfying gulp. You can't help but feel like the notes haven't lied so far so you take a moment, sit down and eat a strawberry granola bar.

Both you and Jacob note the nearby door that isn't locked and doesn't require you to find something. If you wanted it appears you could stay in this room and your captor probably wouldn't care. There are enough provisions to sustain the two of you for honestly a good week. By then you might have a chance of being saved but you don't hold any fairy tale hope like that.

"Say (Y/n), do you have a boyfriend?" You give Jacob a most dubious expression, watching him munch his second bar. "Don't stare at me like that, It makes me shy." He chuckles grabbing your hand leaning closer, humming that you should get to know each other there would be no harm.

"I like a smart woman."

"Let m-me go Jacob, this isn't funny. I don't have a boyfriend but it doesn't matter..I just want to go home." Tugging your hand from his grasp, you try to stand up and put some distance between you but he only tightens his grip. He laughs before shoving you backwards on the couch and pinning you down.

"Don't be so cold (Y/n)~ The note said we might die, so why not make the best of a bad situation? I could make you feel really good.." His voice got low as he leaned down kissing your neck, hazing against your skin the dark fact that even if you resisted no one would come to help you. Which was true the psychotic person who kidnapped you had already caused two deaths, they wouldn't care if you weren't being assaulted. 

He had your skin crawling with the way he pushed his hand under your shirt and felt along your stomach. His fingers were already tugging at the button on your pants as well, with every intention of pulling the zipper down but a swing of your hand slapping him across the face jarred him so much he fell to the floor.

Within seconds you were darting up grabbing several of the granola bars and another water bottle before taking your chances with whatever was on the other side of the door. You would rather force Jacob to play whatever sadistic game was next than let him rape you.

"(Y/n) is so mean, do you want to die that badly?~" He didn't seem troubled to walk through the door at all, humming playfully that all he wanted was a little kiss. Your complete denial with a most disgusted expression had his own darkening till he was cackling and flipping out a blade he had hidden in his pocket.

"So you're just like the rest of those bitches I had to kill. You got a pretty face, but in the end you don't want my sincere affection." His face contorted in madness, giving you gruesome explicit details of all the woman he's raped and had to dispose of because they wouldn't return his love.

"I thought I'd finally found a good girl..."

"You're crazy Jacob! Someone kidnapped us, don't you want to go home?!" Each time you saw him advancing forward you back peddled, glancing around the room in desperation. The only thing you could see was a door with another sticky note on it but you were to far away to read it.

"I don't care about going home. My place is empty, I wanted a companion." For a moment you lower your guard when he starts frowning, looking vulnerable and realizing what he did to you was wrong. You understand what it means to be lonely, but by time you realize sympathizing with a serial killer is wrong..it's already to late.

With a ghoulish cackle, he darts forward knocking you to the ground even though you avoided the swipe of his knife. He holds you with a villainous sneer, cutting your shirt down the front to reveal the black bra underneath. A shriek of terror frays from your lips lifting your knee as high as you can to slam between his legs.

"You f-fucking bitch..!" He snarls collapsing to the ground, covering his balls and dropping the knife from his grasp at the same time. With desperation you barrel yourself to the ground slamming your shoulder against the concrete. A hiss of pain screams from your lips, but you manage to grab the knife and stand brandishing it in both of your shivering hands.

"Stay back Jacob, I just want to go home!"

"You'll never be able to do anything with your hands shacking like that." He sneers, pushing himself off the ground and doing his best to show you a calm smile. "Just give me back my knife and we can go see what the note on the door says." He promises he wont do anything, but instantly you feel like the notes of a psychotic kidnapper are more believable than him.

"Alright? It might be even easier than the other rooms to get home." He holds his hands up like he thinks that makes him look less dangerous while he closes the distance between you. There's not trust for him inside your gut though, and you swing the blade aimlessly cutting his hand and arm by accident.

"You stupid bitch! Fuck are you trying to slice off my fingers?! Give me my damn knife and be a good girl and spread your fucking legs!" He roars, jumping at you his hand darting for the knife but you move it away from his grasp. He barrels you to the ground slapping you harshly across the face, making you scream and tears form in your eyes before plunging the knife forward with all of your strength.

To your utter horror his eyes dilate several times over, snarling like the most wildest of animals. Suddenly he slams his knee into your stomach making you spit up saliva, giving him the opportunity to yank the bra from your chest allowing him to see the bare shape of your breasts.

That's when all thought and reason escaped your brain and you began slamming the knife still in your trembling hand into his chest over and over again. He spat up blood right onto your face, the strength he had while pulling your hair faded till he was collapsing down and you were shoving him away screaming in terror with tears streaming down your cheeks.

The moment you saw how bloody the knife in your hand was, you tossed it to the ground feeling sick all over. The fact that you just killed someone was an immeasurable type of weight placed on your heart. Barely could you find solace in the fact that it was in self defense. Jacob was going to assault and then kill you if you didn't stop him.

It took a long while of laying on the floor curled up in a ball for your whits to come back. Without looking at Jacobs bloody corpse you stood, using your tattered shirt to cover your exposed breasts before staggering to the door feeling like utter shit. Once you grabbed the note your eyes widened, before crumbling the paper and opening the door.

**If you've made it this far, pull the latch and come say "Hi" to me. I'll let you go as long as you continue to do as I ask.**

To your surprise a man in red chair surrounded by surveillance monitors turned around to face you. His features were obscured by a dual colored white and black mask. As well as the black hoodie that hung over his head. As a matter of fact almost his entire visage was dark like the night, the only splash of color the white from a scarf around his neck and his mask.

"Good evening, (Y/n). You managed to survive my game, I expected all of you to die." 

A cold shiver slid down the back of your spine, at the playful sound of his voice. You may of not been able to see his expression but you could taste the grin under his mask in your veins. He truly didn't care who lived or died.

For a few minutes you didn't say anything, unsure of how to address your kidnapper but you were also seeing where the nearest door was. It didn't take a genius to realize it was like the second rooms door and required a pin pad code. If it was anything like before something bad would happen for the wrong input.

"Come now, don't be so silent (Y/n). I'd be glad to answer some of your questions. Contrary to the situation I don't have anything to hide."

Your head tilts up to gaze at his face, but you could swear a silver light is shining from the holes in his mask. Briefly you wonder if those are his real eyes, but silver is such an unnatural color you've never seen it before. Would he allow you to see his face? Your head shakes that would probably spell your instant doom, he after all would more than likely like to keep his identity a secret.

"What's your name?" Not only are you surprised at what you asked but even he looks taken aback, when his head tilts left and right before chuckling.

"My name is Kagekao, no it's not a fake name. I'm originally from Japan."

Your head swirls at how calm he is, more than certain he is a killer but he doesn't give off that mad with power vibe. It seems like similar to his notes, he's not a liar and is true to his word. So you throw caution to the wind and start asking him everything you're curious about.

"You brought us here right..?"

"That's correct."

"Why..I mean did we do something wrong to you?"

"Of course not. It's interesting to watch humans struggle, it takes away my boredom to set up games like this." Like he was speaking about a hobby he enjoyed, he fondly reminisced about testing peoples limits. A lot of the time people were boring and died before reaching even the 2nd stage.

"You're the first person to survive all the games in almost a year. Congratulations. I mean it, in fact I change the last game cause I was willing to bet you would be the only one to make it." He leaned back in his chair watching your eyes widen, as he confirmed he knew Jacob was a killer but he expected him to die as much as anyone else.

"Why...why did you think I'd survive..?" He watched you shiver, covering your chest admitting that you'd been scared from the moment you woke up here. There wasn't very much courage in your heart but that didn't matter.

"Because (Y/n), you were the only one capable of rational thought. You tried to help those around you even if you were terrified. I believe it's only thanks to you that the puzzles were solved." His head turned missing the way you became a little shy at his compliment, but he was checking something on one of the monitors before turning back to you with a hidden smirk.

"Come here, I don't like talking to you so far away." His hand patted his knee's making you feel warm all over with how he basically wanted you to sit in his lap. "I don't plan to hurt you, like my note said I just need you to listen to me and you'll be free soon." Even though you couldn't see his expression the curl of his finger implied a bit of impatience.

"But..but my clothes are all torn up..." You felt shy but the man before you didn't care, requesting in a deep voice for you to hurry up or there would be consequences. Again you didn't really want to but what choice did you have, there was no escape unless you did as told.

With a gulp one hand held your shirt close together to hide your chest, while stepping over slowly and timidly. His left hand shifted off his knee with an expectant tilt of his head, which encouraged you to slide down barely applying any of your weight. He didn't like that so he gripped your waist tugging you closer till you were actually sitting in his lap and squeaking at being just inches from his mask.

"I told you to sit, so sit." Was his simplistic remark, wheeling you both around in his chair so you could see the monitors. "There's another group of people beyond the door you were looking at earlier. It's not a way out like you were hoping." There was no anger or malice behind his words but you still shivered, he knew what you were thinking.

"Only 2 of them are left, they started out with 5 people as well." Your head tilts focusing on the middle monitor with a girl and guy, it looks like they were tasked with a similar apple riddle. Instead of even thinking about it logically they both bite into an apple at random and succumb to the poison just a minute or two later.

Your head turns clenching both hands absentmindedly against his hoodie shivering. Kagekao observes you with a bit of thoughtful curiosity, you may of not liked watching people die but he took joy and even pleasure in it. You also probably thought that not all people die from the poison task but at least 60% of people fall prey to it. 

"Are y-you going to really let me go..?" You whispered softly, sure that freedom was but a pipe dream at this point. There was no reason to set you free if he just wanted someone to toy with.

"I will. But not till I've had all my fun." With a push at your hips he had you standing, but it was merely so he could redirect your body back down. This time you weren't just sitting in his lap, you were straddling your legs around him, pressing both of your hands at his shoulders for balance.

"Ah-ah, don't move keep your hands on me." He spoke a strict command, stopping you from trying to pull your shirt together to cover yourself. You whimpered at how he could see your bare breasts but he didn't directly go to them, instead using his soft gloved hands to caress your stomach. He was admiring the bruise that was forming from when Jacob knee'd you.

You couldn't stop yourself from staring at his mask covered face, where you confirmed that without a doubt his eyes were a very abnormal silver. There was even some tuffs of his hair displayed under his hoodie, that you could now see were a dark short black. His aesthetic made him like a shadow, did he want to be one with the darkness?

"Ah..please.." Even though you tried to contain it, a soft moan aired from your lips with the cup of both of your breasts. He enjoyed the way you started squirming, trying to deny your body it's natural reaction to pleasure. It wasn't something he minded it just meant he would have to press your buttons more which he demonstrated by pushing up and rolling both nips with his thumbs.

"Please what? Hmm? You want me to take off my mask? You keep staring, maybe you want to see my face?" He questioned watching you go through so many emotions that were mostly embarrassment, but there was fear in the way you shook your head. 

"Why not? I can't taste you with it on, I want you to kiss me as well. So it has to come off."

You became completely speechless, that's to say you would of if he wasn't caressing and groping both of your breasts in a way that felt really good. Even if you couldn't feel his skin the movement and envelopment was so very warm. That you could barely contain the arch of your back or moan of his name.

"Please d-don't..h-hah..If I see your face you'll have to kill me.."

The instant way he started laughing redefined what it meant to feel goosebumps traverse down your backside. It was such a deep octave that you felt it inside your body and soul. "You've seen to many spy or horror movies. I already promised I'd like you go..but I guess it's natural you don't believe me." 

You had no idea what to say but your lips still parted only to squeak when something oddly sharp on both of his hands tattered what was left of your shirt. Letting the ripped remains cascade away leaving you completely topless. Without a word he took off his mask, setting it on the counter by the monitors. 

The site of an oddly pale grey-skinned man had your heart skipping several beat, his most beautiful feature those sharp silver eyes mixing well with the thin structure of his cheek bones. He smirked wickedly letting the glow from his eyes dazzle you, just seconds before pushing at your lower back and forcing you to lean so he could dive down and suck both of your breasts.

"A-ah..Kagekao...please your teeth are so sharp.." 

To his delighted surprise your hands rose up the back of his head petting into his raven tresses, making him realize his hoodie had slid off. He didn't care though as he indulged in popping one hard bud to the next. Even circling the tip of his tongue making it easier for his fangs to bite and nibble. Assuring with such a movement he had no intentions of listening to you.

You couldn't stop squirming or panting in his grasp becoming hot all over wondering why it felt so good, and if you should try to stop the intimacy he wanted. Fighting against Jacob flashes through your head, but at the same time there is likely no real choice in this instance. If you want to be set free you will have to submit yourself to Kagekao and let him have what he wants.

The trail of his lips blaze a nice pleasurable fire along your collar bone and the right side of your neck. You can feel him sucking and pressing his teeth giving you vampire-like senses maybe that's why you don't actually mind so much. A mysterious attractive man wants to have his way with you, why not make it a dark fantasy?

"I like the sounds you're making (Y/n). I want you to kiss me." His tongue flicked at your ear as if making sure you were paying attention to everything he was doing with all of your senses. "Kiss me like your life depends on it..because it might very well be the case~." Honestly it sounded like a tease because he chuckled at his own pun.

Your sense of reason checked out as you became completely aware of how attracted to him you were while admiring the features of his face. Pulling your hand back a bit you pressed it against his cheek, blushing very softly at the smirk curving up on his thin pale lips. Next thing you know you'd leaned forward closing the little distance between you.

Like you'd wanted him for such a long time, you let your eyes slide closed connecting your lips over and over again. Gladly letting him deepen this passionate lip lock with the curve of his tongue into your mouth, licking instantly all around and most certainly coating your muscle with the slipperiest of saliva.

When you pulled back there was a wanting fog inside your head, while you felt the sticky sensation of your combined saliva ebb down your bottom lip. With a satisfied smirk he leaned forward licking the trail away, only so he could glide lower and suck on the underside of your chin. The sensation of your vocal chords was an incredibly addictive feeling that he couldn't get enough of.

"Stand up take off your pants for me." Again there was no room for you to deny his request as he gave your neck a warm lick and one last kiss before pushing you backwards to slide off.

For a second or two you panted feeling shy and lost, while covering your chest but he merely stared with those intense eyes of his without blinking for the longest time. Honestly such an expression made you feel submissive, which is why you began tugging the button and sliding the zipper down on your jeans.

The moment your pants slid to the floor he licked his lips, making you shiver at the idea he saw a true meal before him. Without words he encouraged you back into his lap, enjoying so deviously with salacious delight the way you edged down to kiss him without provocation. For several long seconds your tongues danced, while he dipped one of his hands down the back of your panties.

With a smirk he gladly downed the moan you aired, but that didn't stop him from frazzling your mind and body with french kiss after passionate french kiss. You'd never made out like this before, where it was both feverish and delirium inducing..so much so you never wanted it to end.

After getting his feel of the soft plump sensation of your ass, he pulled his hand back only to caress it around your hip and slide without pause down between your legs. It took just one furtive movement to glide under your cotton waistband and right up against warm edge of your slit. The spasm your body flinched with was more exciting than he thought it would be.

"A-ah Kagekao...don't press into me so deep..!" You whined but it didn't deter him at all from spreading apart your wet lips and curling two of his gloved fingers inside your core. The way you trembled and mewled turned him on in so many ways, mainly because he didn't expect you to be this aroused already.

"I can't feel your insides with my glove on.." It was almost like he wasn't even talking to you as he pulled away from your core, snatching off both of his black gloves one at a time before thrusting two fingers back into your folds over and over again. The way you began to tremble and clutch his shoulders feeding his demonic desires to dominate you.

"Oh my g-god Kagekao~! A-ah Kagekao!"

Hearing the constant rattle of the syllables in his name fray from your lips, assured this would be a most tiring night for you. He could feel your walls just clenching so tightly against his slender fingers, but more than anything your juices firmly coated your walls and eventually began to drip all over his hand.

"That's it (Y/n)..keep moving your hips like that. You like riding my fingers..you don't have to stop." Came a most lust filled hiss, while he cupped one of your breasts and rolled it with his movement. Leaning back against his chair he watched you once again without a solitary blink, admiring the red and pink consuming your skin but you chose not to care.

"Ah Kagakao..! It feels so good..!" You didn't hide it, instead committing completely to bouncing your hips down to meet every pump of his digits. Mewls of your ecstasy rattled the room, while you tossed your head back and road him to the best of your abilities. The coil of a most gut churning knot came so fast that you ended up achieving sweet release when he pressed a third finger into your body.

Instantly your frame slid down over his shoulder, panting and breathing heavily. Part of you can't believe that it feels so good to be pleasured by him, but the night isn't over. Specially when you can feel his hands shifting between your legs unzipping his own pants and exposing the stout image of his cock.

With the claws he can retract at will he slices the last thin garment of your lingerie off your body. Before you even realize how nude you're or how hard his length is, he's gripping the bottom of your ass and slamming you down roughly against member. Penetration was so quick that you screamed a tear or two forming in both of your eyes.

"Angh~! Kagekao y-you are going to fast..! Ngh! It hurts, I c-can't breath!"

"You'll get used to it." Was his simple growl of how good it felt to be inside you. His claws dug into your skin to assure he had the tightest grip, while he bounced you down faster and faster. The way your body instantly perforated with unintelligible heat, really made you feel like you'd pass out any second.

Honestly the way you squirmed begging for a slower pace with your tongue hanging out, made him absolutely want to bully you with unbridled pleasure. It was like you weren't aware how lewd the expression on your face was, but it wasn't making him want to slow down or give you any kind of break at all.

Each time he lifted you away from his length and thrashed you back down you became painfully aware of how big his size was. There was no doubt that he was poking your womb, making your tummy feel all kinds of tingly. Eventually you stopped fighting how good it felt with the heavy drip of euphoria induced saliva down your chin.

"That's it (Y/n), let out your voice. Scream for me..but above all kiss me." The sheen of his demonic silver eyes assured you were a doll under his manipulation. You wanted him so bad, that from the moment you connected your lips dancing your tongues together, you began shifting your hips to meet with his movement.

His lips curved up, tickling his claws up your spine till one of his hands clutched your hip and the other pressed at the back of your head. Turning the way you were kissing into something wicked and ferocious, because he began biting at both of your lips and sinking his fangs roughly enough to taste blood.

"H-hah please Kagekao~! My l-legs are becoming like limp noodles..I can't keep my body up!" You warned, screaming with the toss of your head the moment he'd gripped both of your hips and bucked his own up to meet with each of his slams. It was driving you crazy and felt divine at the same time, specially with the licks to both of your breasts he leaned down for.

There was no stopping the burning desire for your second orgasm, that coiled so tightly in the pit of your stomach it felt like you'd never be able to calm down. Eventually blissful and dare you say a bit agonizing release had you mewling and completely coating his thick muscle.

The sensation of your cunt gripping him so tightly was more than he could take. Specially sense he hadn't been with a woman in awhile. It took just a few more deeply penetration bounces of your ass before he was pressing you down and without care filling you to the brim with a hiss of your name.

You whimpered so loudly at the incredibly lewd sensation, but there was nothing you could do but sail forward right into his chest. Your entire lower body began to throb, when he lifted you off his muscle and you felt the warm sensation of his cum dripping down your slit. To his surprise you clutched him tightly refusing to look at his face, but it just made him laugh.

"Feeling shy after we had some very rough sex?"

All you did to answer his question was whimper, partly because you were extremely embarrassed but mainly because you felt exhausted. You weren't kidding about your legs becoming numb, at this point you were sure you would be able to stand let alone make it home if he was true to his word and set you free.

"Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere you can rest. You can leave when I find you some clothes to wear."

"Thank you...Kagekao.." You mumbled, yawning right by his ear cuddling into his frame for all his heat sense you were completely naked. 

His expression was a curious one, while he fixed his pants and got a good grip on your lower body so he could stand and carry you. He put his mask back on before turning and making his way to a staircase that your narrowed vision never saw.

"Even if you saw this staircase you wouldn't of been able to open the door without the key card." He hummed, but it was clear you'd sort of tuned out and weren't really listening. This made him chuckle as he jumbled you in his hands and managed to open and close the door behind him. A few seconds later he was laying you down in a soft bed and pulling a blanket over your shoulders.

"Kagekao..why is your skin so grey..? Are you sick..?"

"Curious?" His lips curved up, watching you sleepily flutter your eyes and nod your head. With a look of endearment forming on his face, he slid off his mask again allowing you to see it. "I'm actually not human. I'm a demon and if you're wicked enough maybe I'll come back and steal your soul someday."

From the drowsy flutter of your eyes you might not really be understanding him, but you did manage to mutter that he didn't look very demonic. Such a remark had his lips curving up till his fangs were on display. Leaning down he gave you one final kiss, pulling back to find like he expected how you'd finally passed out.

"I may not look very hell and brimstone, but there are a lot of bodies in my basement. Some people live and some people die (Y/n). You just happened to be a rare woman that survived."

\-----------------------------------------------------

This.is.so.long >_<

I enjoyed this type of story so much! Appreciate my efforts please DX

I think I just like brutally murdering people xD ahaha 

I had an idea when this book reached 10 chapters(Technically it's 9 the intro makes 10 but semantics)

Some of these stories are open ended and could have a continuation. So out of these lovely murderers, who would you like to see a second part from?

\- Bloody Painter(Helen Otis) Art imitates Life part 2

\- Jeff The killer(Jeffrey Woods) Just Go To Sleep part 2

\- Homicidal Liu(Liu Woods) Scars To Your Beautiful part 2

This also gives Liu another chance for a part two, sense he didn't reach the number of votes I previously asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Check Out My Linktree for all my Social Media **
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Amane8009


	11. Blood Painter x Reader(L) - Art Imitates Life p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain: Gore, blood, character death, classroom blowjob, Oral, multiple orgasms, rough smex, position change.
> 
> Helen Otis just so happens to be both our College Arts Professor and dear boyfriend. We don't know anything about his extracurricular activities, but what happens when another student finds out that you two are dating? 
> 
> What will Helen do to keep his job and your secret safe?

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Don't forget to create a detailed background for you paintings class. I wont be accepting your work if you don't at least try." Spoke your dreamy blue eyed Professor, that you were having the hardest time keeping your gaze off of. You could swear he looked even more handsome than ever before, but that might be because he'd been away on a business trip for a week.

You weren't used to going that long without at least seeing him in class. Those lonely days made you miss him so much. Even if he called you at least twice and texted when he wasn't to busy. It was like meeting your long lost love whom just came back from war. You knew your thoughts were exaggerated but you couldn't help it. That's just how smitten you were.

His curious blue eyes catch your gaze and the small goofy smile you give him, just seconds before you turn back to your canvas. As soon as he's done making a helpful suggestion or two for the students around him he's by your side, humming with his thumb under his chin at the beautiful lake you're adding dark shading too. The Sakura tree's you'd already finished painting made it even more peaceful to look at.

"Wonderful work as always (Y/n). Don't forget to add a reflective sheen to the water." He reminded, placing his hand on your shoulder applying just a little pressure like he was giving you a massage. Instead of speaking you nodded your head and relaxed at the sway of his hands that eventually brushed through your hair pulling it back into a pony tail but he was merely playing with your soft tresses.

It felt so nice but you were paranoid about his brazen ability to be so affectionate during his classes. You quickly glanced around not really noticing anyone watching, till you spotted a pair of hazel eyes from your classmate sitting a few chairs away. At first you thought she was going to call you out but it turned out she wanted Helen's help.

"Professor, can I get your opinion on something right quick?"

"I'll be right there in a second Jessica. I need to finish helping (Y/n)." He showed her his bright smile, both of his hands had long sense fallen away from your hair. She asked him to hurry with a laugh because class was almost over before turning away.

"Professor is there something else I need to-" You trailed off doing your best to contain the goosebumps he began to give you when his hands curved around your neck. There was very little pressure as he moved up to cup your cheeks and give you a most chaste soft kiss. Good thing it was perfectly hidden by your canvas.

"Stay after class."

With that sentence whispered so only you could hear he parted, assuring you instantly missed his heat and warmth as he stepped over to Jessica's side. You felt a bit of jealousy boil in your gut when he smiled at other girls like that, but you knew he was just trying to be friendly. Those touches and sweet kisses, you'd only ever seen him give to you.

You were kind of curious to see what Jessica was painting. From where you sat at the back of the studio it was a bit difficult to tell. Although, the green colors seemed to indicate grass. So maybe she'd gone with a field of flowers, it certainly sounded like a wonderful thing to paint. Even your own painting had small dandelions drawn along side the river to give it a more dreamy feeling.

To your excited delight the end of class drew to a close, causing a few people to hastily add their finishing touches before getting up to leave. Since this assignment was due today, no one could take their painting with them. What they got done in the last 90mins, is what he would grade them on.

You were the last one to head towards to door, but of course you weren't planning to leave. Just merely shutting it to ensure a bit of your privacy before collapsing into Helen's chest and hugging him tightly. The sound of his chuckle made you huffy, but there was still a smile on your face as he caressed down the middle of your spine.

"I missed you Helen. How was your conference?" 

"Mh, it was uneventful. How badly did you miss me (Y/n)?" Brushing back your hair, he made sure his question was whispered right against the ridge of your ear. The moment you shuddered in his grasp his eyes narrowed, assuring he wouldn't pull back till he'd left your neck as soft pink hickey or two.

"Oh Helen.." Gladly did you lean back offering as much neck as he desired. You moaned his name in the softest of fashions, gripping your hands around his back. Once he'd parted from your neck the feeling of his wet marks left such a delightful tingle. A cup of his hand under your chin is all it took to connect your lips for several slow and sensual kisses.

You missed him so much in the week he was gone, that you couldn't help but curve your hands under his shirt wanting to feel his soft skin. The sound he made between your lips said he enjoyed your caress just as much as you did his own. So you kept going and looping your tongues together over and over again.

The saliva you could feel pooling at the back of your throat had you pulling away to pant his name and swallow just so you could breath. He was smirking enjoying the power he had over you but soon his expression relaxed as you delicately outlined the indents for his abs and felt along his pecs. You offered him a bit of a shy expression before leaning up to place a few warm pecks along his neck.

"Helen is almost all I can ever think about these days. Helen and painting..I think it's a good combo because I do enjoy watching you work as well." The breathy sound of your voice gave his skin a tingle, while he became quite surprised at the way one of your hands slide down between his legs pressing against the shape of his manhood.

"I..I want to make you feel good. I know you don't have any other classes today but I'll have to go to my next one in about 30mins." You whispered how that was just enough time to have a little bit of frisky classroom fun. He agreed most playfully that he liked the sound of that and understood you wouldn't actually be able to do it.

You shared a few more kisses and enjoyed most angelically the suck and warm pop he gave your bottom lip. Before you even started lowering yourself down to your knee's, you'd already pulling apart the button and slid the zipper on his pants down. It took just a second to free his girth and feel a naughty tingle run down your backside as you took him into your mouth.

"Mhm, that feels so good (Y/n). It really makes me hot when you're so lewd~." He teased, fraying his fingers down the back of your head making sure your hair wasn't obstructing his view. The only response you offered him was the continued movement against his length. Licking up and down in a detail oriented type of way.

You even pulled back to pucker your lips against the head of his cock, only to swish your tongue around in several quick wet circles. The groan he aired really gave you an encouraging type of tingle even if this wouldn't be the first time you've tasted him. There was just something extremely satisfying about being able to give your partner pleasure.

His bright sapphire eyes narrowed at the erotic vision of your saliva dribbling all over his cock. It was a true shame that he wouldn't be able to rock your world right now. The closer you got him to euphoric release, the deeper his naughty desire burned to bend you over his desk and fuck you silly. 

He would just have to wait till later tonight, because he knew you would want to come back to his place with him. Your texts yesterday were full of your desire to make him a nice welcome home dinner and he graciously accepted knowing just how good you were at cooking. Besides he too just wanted to spend time with you after the annoyance he had to endure in his time away.

"H-hah..you know it drives me crazy when you drag your tongue along the bottom like that.." He hazed, tightening his grip on your hair as he leaned his head back. Of course you knew what he liked, and gladly edged your eyes up to watch his face getting off completely on your movement.

You were honestly making yourself a little dizzy with how deep and fast you were trying to suck him off. The movement based on not wanting to get caught and how little time you had before your next class. You assumed he would go to the teachers lounge or the library to wait for you after you parted.

With how much you wanted to see his abs you petted up his stomach and pushed up his shirt so you could hold his hips. He held a small smile not minding this movement at all and quite enjoyed the tender fray of your finger along his skin. There was no holding back how close he was though and ended up pressing the back of your head to still your movement. 

The instant bitter taste of his cum filled your mouth and slid down your throat. He shuddered petting your head like you were such a good kitty when you continued to suck till you'd swallowed most of his arousal. When he pulled back you did let out a few coughs but you appeared to be alright for the most part.

"You swallowed it all (Y/n)~ No clean up required good job." Once you were on your feet you gave him a playful shove, but all he did was chuckle and hand you a tissue to wipe your mouth. He used another one to clean off his member before zipping his pants back up.

As soon as you were cleaned up, you shared a few more kisses but unlike you he'd already noticed the pair of eyes watching from the crack in the door. If only he could have your time together go on forever, but he knew you had a class to get to and probably wanted to grab a snack before then. He'd also have to deal with your peeping tom.

"You should head out (Y/n). You still have a little time left." He petted your cheek watching you pout with a smile. He's more than aware you want to spend all of your time together, but he promises that you'll have plenty of time to spend together when your classes are over.

"I guess you have a point." There's no way you can even pretend to be mad when he starts giving your neck some soft kitten kisses and rubbing his nose back and forth. "Alright mister..it's no far when you're be so cute. I love you Helen." Right away he meets you in the middle for one last good bye smooch but pauses your movement before you step away.

"I was going to give you this later, but..I care about you deeply as well and I want to prove it." Your heart began to flutter as he asks you to close your eyes for a few seconds. Once you comply he steps around and pulls out a small box from his pocket taking out the gold necklace from within and clamping it delicately around your neck

Your eyes flutter back open just seconds before he actually tells you too. When you glance down you see a most beautiful glittering gold heart shaped necklace. Within it's outline is a stethoscope-like heartbeat motion. It even has heart-inception going on with it's heart within a heart design.

"It's beautiful Helen..I love it so much.."

"Not as beautiful as you. You're the most breathtaking work of art I've ever come across." Happy tears form in your eyes as he pulls you close. "Also let me add, despite it being cheesy the necklace represents how my heart only beats for you." Your head shakes not caring that it was such a sweet line it could probably give you cavities. It made you feel completely loved.

"I picked it up on my trip cause it made me instantly think about you."

Like there was a spring behind your movement, both of your hands looped around his neck smashing your lips together in a most passionate kiss. You loved this man, the age difference be damned. His hands indulged in petting the curve of your ass and enjoying the flavor of your cavern but eventually shooed you towards the door.

"I'll make you the best damn dinner tonight Helen. See you after class~!" You called, taking the back door out the classroom which was perfect. Once you stepped into the hall, you probably wouldn't even turn around. So you wouldn't notice the onlooker he was now inviting casually to join him.

"You can come in now. Is there something I can help you with."

"Professor you sound so casual for a person that just got caught having an affair with a student." Jessica strolled her smug face into the room, closing the door and folding her arms as she stood in front of him. "You could loose your job, If I open my mouth~"

Helen's blue eyes darkened for a few seconds, he figured she wanted to blackmail him. "Don't do that Miss Jessica. I really like this job and (Y/n) doesn't deserve to be expelled. What can I do to make this situation go away?" With his most charming smile back on full force, he cupped her chin and tilted her head up watching her face become a bit pink.

"I like a man who knows how to suck up. I think making me happy will be pretty simple." She starts with how he has to give her good grades from now on despite any amount of effort she has to put into her assignments. "Also, I couldn't help but notice you have a nice package beneath your belt." His expression was almost impassive as she stroked him over his pants the reaction to her touching him nothing like the one he experienced from you.

"(Y/n) really knows how to get down on her knee's but she's not the only one. I can make you feel good too~." He pushes her hand turning away before she can even start to unbutton his pants. There is murderous intent in his eyes that he doesn't want her to see it, but she simply thinks he's a gallant man that doesn't want to cheat on you.

"If you can't satisfy me, I'll expose the both of you." Jessica smug expression is followed by how she thinks her body is superior to yours. From her bigger breasts, to her leaner body, and how cute she thinks her face is. When she bad mouths how average she thinks you are visions of red fill the murderous painters head.

"Alright Jessica, You win. I'll do anything to protect (Y/n)." His expression is a bit frightening when he turns around and grips her wrist so tightly it's like he wants to break it. "But we can't do it here, I don't want to get caught. (Y/n) and I are always careful. So come back to my place and I'll give you exactly what you want." His breath tickles her neck, letting his seductive voice excite her before pulling away.

She agree's to meet him down the street from campus, and leaves with a most delighted hum. Where he can just picture how she's used to getting her way by being a bitchy brat. Ice runs in his veins from the surge of hatred he feels inside towards her. He knows what he has to do to protect you both and instantly sets out to assure you will never have to separate.

My Helen: (Y/n), something came up and I wont be able to wait for you. Feel free to come over still once your classes are over. I look forward to Dinner.

That was the quick text he sent to you as he made his way out towards his car. You had probably just gotten to your next class and might not read it till after, which was fine. You would more than likely use your cute charm on a friend to give you a ride to somewhere near his apartment. He knew you had a car but you didn't like to use it that often if you could just carpool.

Faded ocean colored eyes spot the ill fated Jessica, leaning against the wall of a nearby clothing store. Her outer appearance may look pleasing, but her conceited personality assured her a place beneath the floor in his closet. 

With a smile he beckoned her over and she gladly hopped right into his car. Never the wiser to the true horrible person he was. Just like you never knew that he killed people and bled them dry for his art. In your case he didn't care if you were naive, there was no reason for you to think any deeper on his love for a red pigmented paint.

In Jessica's case however, her vindictive need to get her way and prove she was better suited for him, would prove folly when she failed to notice the warning signs. Which would start with just how quiet he was not speaking a single word to her. To how he checked his mirrors often and never responded to anything she said.

His attitude towards her was one of annoyance, once they had gotten away from the school he didn't pretend to want her anymore. In fact, when she tried to touch his knee wanting to be coy and sexy maybe offering him a blowjob while driving he shoved her hand away. The signs that this was bad were all there but she ignored them.

"Professor- or no I guess I should call you Helen now." Jessica declares, following behind him after he'd parked the car and lead the way up to his apartment door. "I can forgive you for now but next time remember it's common curtsy to open the door for a lady. You need to be extra nice to me if you want me to keep my mouth shut."

There was a crooked smile on his handsome face, while he dug out his keys. After unlocking the door he pushed the door wide open, and without letting her see his face stepped back bowing and motioning for her to go in first. With a most enthused giggle she stepped past him and failed to notice the 2 separate locks he clicked into place.

"I like foreplay, but what do you say we just get into it. I heard you and (Y/n) discussing how she was going to make you dinner earlier. It would ruin things if she saw me here, don't you think?"

"Don't worry, (Y/n) will never see you. Or anyone else for that matter."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jessica turned back to face him with a confused frown. He didn't respond just tilted his head at her with a chilly grin on his thin lips. 

After brushing past her, he trailed into his bedroom and she followed shaking off her unease. Her hazel eyes watched as he pulled out a box from the drawer by his closet. She assumed it was condoms, and was momentarily relieved he had some because it was something she had failed to think about.

However, as she turned heading towards the bed he slapped one of his hands over her mouth. By time she felt a sharp pang in her neck, both of her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and he without hesitation let her slam to the floor. With a look of annoyance he checked what was left in his syringe and calculated that he'd only used enough to knock her out maybe an hour.

With that in mind he set about the process of turning her into his new source of paint and keeping her hidden. While he was moving her to the space in the latch beneath his closet he couldn't help but think about how he had lied to everyone about where he had been the past week. Because down here is where the other bodies had previously been.

It was true he left town but it wasn't for a lecture or teaching any classes. It was purely to dispose of the mummified corpses of his past victims after bleeding them dry. He wanted to do it properly so he decided to take a week and make sure nothing would ever lead back to him.

Although the romantic necklace he'd gotten for you was really bought several cities away. He was honest when he said he couldn't stop thinking about you. A brutal murderer in love seems laughable, but he enjoyed how normal you made him feel. He could be both your helpful professor and handsome boyfriend when you were together.

After making sure her shoes and jacket she'd taken off at the entrance were in a garbage bag against the wall, he set up the medical drip that would slowly sanguinate her entire volume of blood from her body. After nearly an hour and she hadn't come too, he realized maybe the amount he used to put her to sleep was more potent because it had been through a vein in her neck.

With a wicked grin he slaps her across the face and she snaps awake instantly. Her cry of pain is muffled by the duck tape plastered all over her mouth, but her brown eyes swivel around in a panic before settling on his tall image. She garbles her words not understanding in the slightest whats going on, nor the man standing over her wearing a white mask with a drippy red smile painted on it.

"Finally awake Jessica?"

Her tear riddled eyes widen in surprise muffling his real name, which earns her another slap and a rough yank of her hair by both of his black gloved hands. "Don't say my name. (Y/n) is the only one I want to hear my name from. To the rest of my students it's Professor or Professor Otis." He coldly explains, asking in a chilly voice if she understands. The nod she gave was fear induced but he eased up his grip none the less.

"You see Jessica, I'm not just a college professor." The calm way he spoke, gave her a false sense of hope as he explained he had many passions. "One of them is of course art and teaching. Another is the lovely (Y/n), I enjoy watching her paint. Just one of the many reasons we started our romantic dalliance." When he spoke about you he was smiling, to him it didn't matter that she couldn't see it behind his mask.

"Another one of my passions is bleeding people dry." 

He chuckled as she started screaming and crying, but soon her eyes followed his movements to the tubes in both of her arms and noted with horror how both of her wrists and ankles were cuffed in place preventing any and all movement. There was even a brace around her neck to limit the notion of escape as much as possible.

"These tubes will bleed you dry in about 12? No lets say about 15hour." He bent down lifting up his mask to get a better view of the small puddle both buckets at her sides already had of her bright red blood. "It's actually not a painful way to die. What will really drive you insane is how time will tick by and you will become so weak, you wont be able to lift your eyes anymore."

Tears, snot, and drool profusely littered Jessica's once prim and proper face. He was honestly curious what kind of begs she was making, so after warning her that the walls down her were made of concrete and completely sound proof..he painfully yanked the tape from her mouth.

"Please..Please He- I mean Professor!" She coward in instant fear when his hand started to lift, correcting herself before the threat of him smacking her again could be real. "I w-wont tell anyone! I pr-promise! Not the Dean! Or (Y/n)...! I just w-want to live! I'm so sorry!" She blubbered like a baby for several long minutes, it was honestly a treat. He'd never seen someone look so pathetic.

"Well I would be inclined to believe you, but I got to hear how much you dislike (Y/n) in the car. I get the feeling that sleeping with me was just a way for you to spite her." After taking a small knife from his back pocket he slammed it in to one of her hands, and darkly got off on the pig like squeal she shrilled in terror.

"I really don't like it when people talk bad about her."

Jessica became quite hysterical in the minutes that followed. Going from offering anything she had of value, and mentioning her family was well off and could pay him anything he wanted. To sailing right into Queen-like tyrant, sobbing that she didn't deserve this and she was better than everyone.

"This is getting embarrassing." Helen sighed, wondering aloud if he should speed up the dripping process but before he came to a decision his phone beeped. Right away he slid off his glove to pull out his phone and unlock the screen. With a smile like he figured it was a text from you.

My Angel: I got my friend Dean to take me home. I changed, now I'm heading your way.

He enjoyed the many heart and kissy face emoji's your text included and without hesitation told you to hurry and come over cause he missed you. Maybe he even added a couple of silly emoji's as well before sliding his phone back in his pocket. He put his glove back on before grabbing the duck tape near the basement entrance.

"Now that (Y/n) is on her way over, I can't play with you anymore." He ignored her cries for help and begs as he slapped at least three layers of tape over her mouth. Lucky for her he was meticulous in the way he made sure she could breathe through her nostrils. 

"I'd hate for you to suffocate before bleeding out." 

His dark humor did nothing to make her feel better. While making his way back to the hatch in his floor, the last thing he offers her are some eerie facts. "Another thing that you'll find more maddening then your slow death is the solitude. I wont be bringing you food or water and it gets quite hot down here. Be happy you wont be able to feel the sun."

His dark blue eyes watch her with a grin as she begins to struggle. Not just wiggling either, full on thrashing both her arms and legs but all that is doing is circulating her blood faster. Quickly does she become lethargic and realize with hope fading from her eyes, that there is no escape.

"Take solace Jessica, in the fact that you'll probably be dead by time the sun rises and (Y/n) and I are taking a relaxing soak in the tub~." He smiles genuinely at this nice thought, taking the small steps back up to the inside of his closet. Afterwards he closes the latch and snaps a gold lock to deter you from even trying to open it if you see it.

By time he's changed into a casual black tee with matching sweatpants, he can hear you knocking your usual silly rhythm on his front door with both of your knuckles. With a smile on his lips he puts away his gloves in the desk by his computer, before heading down the hall. 

He doesn't even bother looking through the peephole as he unlocks the door and steps back to let you in. "Are you moving in?" He questions with a chuckle noting the satchel draped over your hip. You stick out your tongue as you wiggle past him, but his arms encircle your hips as soon as he closes and locks the door back into place.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind, if I get to wake up with you everyday."

"Helen.." Just hearing his name from your lips brought him more peace of mind than you could possibly ever know. "I just thought that..maybe you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you for a few days. My bag just has a couple of extra clothes in it." He pushes at your hips turning you around as you mumble if he doesn't want you to stay but the one day that's fine. You'll just leave the bag here for other days he wants you to stay over.

"(Y/n), I could never say no to you. I meant what I said. You can stay here for as long as you like." The genuine expression on his face makes you feel soft and bashful, but oh so very happy. Which leads to the instant way you share a warm kiss or two. They don't last very long before you part and head to his room to place down your bag.

"I thought about picking up some things for dinner, but you told me yesterday your kitchen was pretty stocked." He hums in response watching you flutter about once inside his kitchen, looking in his fridge and cabinets checking to see what you have to work with. Just the image of you mumbling a couple of things you could make, brought a relaxing homey sensation to his heart.

"What do you think about steak and potatoes? Oh! I can even add a some fried eggs since I see you got a carton." You smiled telling him it might sound like a weird combo but it was something your mother used to make when you were younger. 

"Sounds good to me, I've never had steak like that before so it'll be a new thing for me." The way he watched your pretty face just light up with pure excitement, really dulled the dark vibes he was consumed with just moments ago. Which fueled his desires to hold you close and wrap around your hips from behind preventing your movement.

"Helen..What are you...Mhm.." Your voice trailed off with the tingling warmth brought to your skin by the way he kissed at your neck. His hands were even caressing along your stomach in their slow trail up to cup the outline of both of your breasts and sensually roll them in his palms. You couldn't stop yourself from just melting into his sway and leaning back against his chest.

With a smirk he enjoyed how you were being a submissive little kitten. To reward such adorableness and the pleasure you were able to give him earlier, he squished one breast while his other hand petted down your curves sliding between your legs. Since you went home you were now wearing a dress, making it extremely easy for him to dip his fingers right into your panties.

"Ah..Helen..w-what about the food..?" You questioned with a soft eyed turn of your head, but you didn't hide that he was making you feel good. His handsome expression was one of lust and desire, as he closed the distance between you with a kiss. The moment you answered to his tongues slow sway for a passionate dance, he curled two of his digits between your slick folds and started thrusting back and forth.

It wasn't that fast of a pace but it still had you moaning into his mouth and gripping his hips behind you. By time you wanted to pull away you were a panting and jitterng mess, the slippery juices of your arousal already starting to warm his fingers. He wanted more of your soft body, so he kissed down your shoulder and used his teeth to move your dress strap. Almost right away he was able to expose one of your soft breasts for him to appreciate. 

"You're always the main course (Y/n). Food is a secondary need when I can have you in my grasp." He spoke so smoothly sending a rippling wave of his possessive desires down your backside. 

There was nothing you could say to that other then how good it felt to have your nip played with and his fingers pressing against all the right zones within your intimate walls. His thumb even brushed up the sensitive bulb of your clit enjoying the instant spasm your frame did in his grasp. 

With a lusty cloud behind his eyes, he enjoyed how utterly frazzled his movement was making your entire body. The only woman he found himself always wanting to be with. It didn't even have to be in an intimate fashion, because he did contrary to his hidden murderous secrets enjoy going out on normal dates or sitting in his home watching tv/movies. 

Despite those more normal thoughts he was quite attracted by your features which is why a lot of your quality time together lead to some very passionate moments. Like right now when he was getting off on the sound of your constant moans and the warmth of your tight walls squeezing his digits as he pumped into them.

"Ah Helen, Oh Helen! It feels so good! I'm going to cum!" Your mewl came with the lean of your body gripping his kitchen counter right in front of you. He didn't mind, because he merely stepped forward and encompassed your frame with his own. His pace automatically increased, sloshing your juices with a fast motion till your walls convulsed against his fingers.

Right away he felt you slump forward, and both of your legs wobble as he slid away from your core. With a tug of your hips he startled you with how fast he spun you around and pushed you up to sit on the counter. Your eyes fluttered at him while trying to fill your lungs back up with air and yet still squeaked when he reached under your dress and yanked your panties down.

"Oh Helen, please devour me.." You brought a beat to his heart that no one else did as you on your own accord lifted your dress and spread your legs wide apart.

Those beautiful sapphire eyes of his glowered with the darkness he wanted to keep hidden from you but it wasn't meant to cause you harm. It was just a most predatory-like impulse that sparked through his body. Without hesitation he wanted to give you what you wanted but he started with a cup of your cheeks and dozens of kisses.

When he was satisfied with the flavor of your saliva he licked his way down and suckled both of your breasts for a few seconds. Right away your body arched nearly smacking your head against the nearby cabinet at your back. After purposefully making each delectable bud hard and perky he slide down to his knee's.

With a grip on both of your thighs, his tongue ebbed forward lapping up and down the shape of your slick wet slit. Before you even finished mewling his name from the pleasurable tingle he'd started making out most passionately with your core. The sensation of his muscle curling into your folds driving you instantly mad with euphoria.

"Yes, That feels so good Helen! Oh, I love the way you make me feel."

His lips curved up as your hands landed on the back of his short black tresses. Part of him wanted to tease you but the brief notion escaped his mind when he could want nothing more than to gulp down the sweet nectar of your arousal. Just the heated temperature of your warm walls enough to cloud any mans mind. 

The moment he felt you shifting his hands up to hold both of your breasts, he had to pull away just because he wished to note the desperate expression on your face to his bank of delightful memories. Your bashful and beautiful eyes really burned a fire in his gut, but he was gladly answering to the desire for him to give you more stimulation with ease.

"Mhm, You really want it today (Y/n). I like it when you're eager and impetuous." He rumbled most seductively, fraying his hands back and forth against your mounds. His index and middle pinching and playing with both hard tips for a few seconds as he watched you wiggle. But you really started to lose yourself when he dove forward sucking at the pleasure swollen nub of your clit.

"Oh Helen, I c-can't help it! Your touch is so addicting and I want you to myself all the time."

The only response to that he offers is diving his tongue even deeper into your walls. He can't help but feel the exact same way which is why he'll get rid of those whom think they can get in the way of your relationship. He doesn't want to lose you, nor will he accept letting you be with someone else. These thoughts become darker and more murderous towards those you might be close to as you achieve yet another blissful orgasm. 

Without hesitation he swallows the sweet fruits of his labor and even licks tenderly along both of your intimate lips before pulling away and standing up. The erotic sight of your arousal glistening against his chin bring palpitations to your heart, but he's gladly enjoying it with a lick of his lips and wipe of his hand.

In a solitary blink of your hazy eyes he'd smashed your lips together, giving you the opportunity to taste your own intimate flavor. You didn't care though and still did your best to coil around his back and answer to every determined sway of his tongue. The french kisses that followed had you becoming blinded by how good they felt.

Which is why the startling press of his exposed cock right up against your core sent a powerful jolt to your body. He never even parted from your lips as he tugged your body forward easily sliding your dripping cunt down against his length filling you to the brim. The instant way he started thrusting back and forth had you tossing away from his lips with a most juicy pop.

"Oh Helen! You're going so fast! You fill me up so good!"

"That's what I like to here (Y/n). You fit so perfectly on my cock." This lasciviously little rasp of his was aired right against your neck that he quickly turned into his own personal canvas of love bites. The vibration of your vocal chords fueled his movement to go even faster, and slosh your juices in a way that had a most intimate squelching noise filling the air.

Both of your hands gripped his shirt as tightly as you could muster, enjoying the blaze of kisses he was trailing up and down your neck and chest. Even the warm claw-like grip he had on the bottom of your ass felt sensational, this desperate hold helping him push and pull your curvy body to meet his every movement.

He encouraged you to be as loud as you wanted a sinister thought at the back of his head had him wanting for Jessica to hear your most passionate love making session. It was a bit of a lie when he told her that his basement was completely sound proof. The walls were concrete but the hatch that lead down wasn't air tight, so sound could certainly pass through it.

Suddenly he tugs your legs up high around his waist, before lifting you from the counter and laying you flat on the nearby kitchen table. "Relax, you know I'll completely satisfy you my Angel." He rasped noticing that you'd become a bit startled, but trusted him more than the air you need to breathe. Specially when he was worried about you bonking your head on the cabinet. 

Within seconds he was sucking roughly on both of your breasts, and swaying his hips much faster and deeper than ever before. It felt so good you couldn't be bothered to answer him. At least not more than the constant mewl of your moans already did. That was just what he wanted though. The octave of your voice to echo and reverberate around the room.

Pulling back from your breasts after one more pop a piece, he threaded your fingers together and pressed them down just above your head. You mewed in delirium right into his mouth as he connected your lips and fought passionately with your tongue. Each slap of his hips creating a red tingle against your own, while he slammed so perfectly against that most poignant zone inside your body that sent you barreling over the edge.

In his haste to have you, he didn't grab a condom so he knew the moment he felt your cunt convulse against his manhood he had to quickly pull away. The warmth of his arousal dripping down your inner thigh had you absolutely shuddering from both the loss of his heat and the tingly sensation.

"Oh Helen..."

"Tired?" He chuckled as you nodded with a cute pout, apologizing ever so softly as he kissed your cheek and asked you to wait a moment so he could grab some nearby paper towels. You weren't going anywhere, so you patiently waited for him to clean the both of you up. Even watched him wipe the table beneath your butt and the area you'd been sitting on at the counter. 

"You created quite the mess (Y/n)~."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" You huffed, holding your arms out towards him and demanding him carry you to the couch. "Let's go watch some tv for a little bit, now you have to wait at least an hour for dinner." He chuckled shaking his head, but still easily picked you up in his grasp walking towards the living room.

"You're so cute (Y/n). I don't know what I'd do without you."

A most soft enchanted by his everything smile formed on your face as he sat down on the couch with you in his lap. You felt the same and gladly displayed that notion with a tender peck to his cheek. Afterwards you snuggled into his chest. and remained oblivious to the classmate he was currently bleeding dry in his basement.

"I just remembered, I'm getting some new red paint soon. We should work on another piece together."

"I would like that. I'm still not sure why you like the color red so much, but if it lets me see how wonderful your art skills are..I'll take it."

\------------------------------------------------

Poor obliviously in love reader-chan!

Ah, I really like Helen and this story >3<

(Y/n) undies still on the floor. Helen just left them there xD

Because I wanted to assure that my readers who vote on Ao3 matter, I did the part two for Helen first. Yeah I said first, Liu is tied with Helen. So I'm going to be super uber nice and go ahead and do a second part for Liu as well :3

Only thing is it might not come out as quickly as this one did. Honestly depends xD

After that it will go back to two choices to vote between~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  If You want to see more stories from me please check out the top link in my LinkTree~!   
>  **
> 
> https://linktr.ee/Amane8009


	12. Homicidal Liu x Reader(L) - Scars To Your Beautiful p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to contain - Romantic and spicy bath time, being drugged, Oral, multiple orgasms, cremepie. (two separate sex scenes)
> 
> Small reminder for Liu's dissociative identity disorder. Sully will talk a bit more in this and interact with reader even though she wont know it's not Liu. 
> 
> Also I thought about making this a few days or just a little while after the first part but I decided to start with the day after smexy times. I liked the cute idea of them bathing together x-x so yeah that's why I did this.

\----------------------------------------------------

A shift of your hands have them curving around and down the naked man next to you, a most goofy relaxed expression etched onto your face. A smile accentuates the stitches at the corners of both of his lips, as he presses a few of his own fingers against your cheek brushing back some of your hair behind your ear.

Your boyfriend and new lover Liu Woods had been nearly awake for a half hour, just watching your serene expression while you slept. He didn't have the heart to disturb you and part of him considered that after breakfast you might have to leave. In this relationship you were the one with a normal job, that you'd previously expressed to him you didn't enjoy that much. You were just putting up with it for it's good pay.

There is a soft frown on his face as he pulls you close and hugs you tight. He can feel you bare breasts but tries not to focus on them. Right now he's trying to give you his warmth and assure you're the happiest woman in the world. That fact that he knows something makes you unhappy hurts his heart. If he could offer you the world he would.

If you ran away with him like Sully suggested, you'd be able to live off his money for a very long time. He could even spoil you rotten if he desired. All that mattered was you didn't ask how he obtained his money. That you never figured out he was on the run for committing dozens of murders. The fact that he gave you his real name might be his downfall but he doesn't care.

A groggy soft kitten like yawn draws his attention down to you, where he instantly laxes the grip he had on your back. This allows you to edge back a little and wipe at the sleep dust forming in the corner of your eyes. Once you lay back on the fluffy pillow, you nearly gasp at how close he is. Like you'd forgotten that you feel asleep together.

The sound of his teasing soft chuckle makes your skin feel warm, but his tender touch is more than enough to help you relax again. Bending down he places a wet peck against your forehead, before using his index and middle to tilt your chin up. Without question you meet him in the middle for a kiss like the sunrise that fills you with energy.

"Good morning Liu, were you watching me sleep?"

"I was. You just looked so cute, I didn't want to wake you." His honest answer has your eyes peering left and right, with a most bashful expression forming before pressing your cheek against his warm chest. Just as he was relaxing to snuggle with you, it was like you just know realized you were both still very naked and pulled away.

"I g-guess we should get dressed.." You mumbled, using the blanket to cover your front half but he could still see an enticing trail down your backside to the curve of your ass. Your skin looked so soft he couldn't help himself from wrapping around you from behind. He felt you moan ever so softly as he kissed your neck and caressed your tummy. 

"You're right (Y/n), but before that this hotel comes with a large circular tub would you like to take a bath together?" He promised, it would be very sweet and innocent and he wouldn't do anything you didn't like. Such a gentlemanly assurance really had you wondering where this type of man had been your whole life. Guys that were gentle and able to be chaste in their touch were far and few between. 

"That sounds like it would be divine Liu." With a turn of your head, you shared a soft peck before he slid off the bed and led the way into the bathroom. He didn't seem to care that he was butt naked, but you still grabbed your dress and used it for mild modesty. It was just covering your naughty bits for the few moments it took for him to fill the tub and surprise you with the bubble bath he added.

"You're beautiful (Y/n), please don't hide from me." He grabbed your dress and easily slid it from your grasp taking in your voluptuous womanly frame yet again. You were very bashful, but if it was him admiring your curves it didn't feel so bad. His tender caress to your stomach and hips, assured he wanted to be as gentle as he could muster.

The fact that this man covered in scars and stitches would rather focus on you really spoke volumes. After a very innocent hug, where you felt each others intimate curves he lifted your legs up around his waist and carried you into the tub water. With a rub of his nose against the side of your neck he eased down to sit, placing you in his lap showing you that the depth of the water went up to your chests.

Despite how you could feel the outline of his most intimate muscle against the bottom of your ass, you did your best not to focus on it. Instead you laid against his chest and smiled while circling a finger over his pecs. It even tickled him when you drew a heart just above his own. The way you hid your expression afterwards really driving home how utterly adorable you were and just how much he didn't want to give you to anyone else.

Even though you both wished to hold each other forever, it was impossible when you didn't want to get super pruny from the water. When you did part he used some nearby minty soap to curve all around your body, enjoying all of your soft curves and of course the more naughty ones as well.

This meant his hands massaged soapy suds into both of your breasts and down your backside over each of your cheeks. He was true to his word and never tried to be more intimate than caressing your skin. It honestly felt so good that by time both of you had rinsed each others hair you were very turned on.

Which is why you slid yourself back into his lap, straddling both of your knee's on either side of his hips. Even his gorgeous emerald green eyes were softly lidded, panting your name as you stroked his muscular chest and outlined his stitches. Your touch made sure not to apply much pressure even if it didn't look like his wounds were new or even tender.

"Ah, don't do that (Y/n)..if you touch me there I wont be able to keep my promise." His hands clutched onto your hips under water as you made your way down to his most private muscle. He flinched and tightened his grip as you curled your fingers around and started pumping up and down while leaning forward to kiss his jaw.

"It's okay Liu..I didn't think I'd want you again so soon..but the way you touch me feels so good." In your next few breaths you open the door in a sense and tell him your body is not off limits to him in anyway. Which is why you welcome with a moan of his name the cup and squish of your breasts, nodding your head at his fluttering expression.

_She's such a damn vixen Liu. Even making me feel some type of way..you better fuck her good or let me take over and I'll gladly do it for you~._

Sully's voice echoed inside his head, briefly bringing a frown to his face but it wasn't like those thoughts weren't exactly his own. His were just softer mixing in with the way he leaned forward to kiss at the space between your breasts. With the shift of his hands to the bottom of your ass he pushed getting you to arch and lift your chest almost completely out of the water.

Immediately he bent down taking the closest bud into his mouth, licking and sucking like you were the sweetest of candies. The sound of your moans prickled his skin while he enjoyed with a tingle running down his spine the way your hands brushed through his hair. Just getting lost in the stroke of your fingers was enough to push him further into want and desire.

"(Y/n)..." He'd just finished puckering rather passionately against both tits to make them hard and perky, when his head tilted up and kissed at your chin. Showing you what he wanted he frayed a hand through the water to direct his manhood up against your sensitive slit. It even gave him a jolt as well when you gasped wrapping around his shoulders.

"Oh..it's okay Liu, I want you as well." Your head nodded and with both of his hands slow guidance slid your body down till he'd filled you to the brim in the most intimate way. This was a new sensation, because you'd never done it in the tub or shower before. It was a very tingling type of sensation but being in his lap was wonderful, you could hold him so close and feel the shape of his chest and stitches in accurate detail.

"(Y/n)..I love the way your body feels against mine. Let me know when you're ready." Like the soft hearted gentleman you knew him to be, both of his hands petted around your hips and softly massaged your breasts. A soft smile was curved on your pink lips but soon you were mewing in delight at the kisses planted along your shoulder and slender neck.

Instead of telling him, you decided to display how desperate you were for his rhythm by cupping his cheeks and pulling him up to meet your lips. The passionate french kiss you offered him when he gladly parted to allow you entrance, really had dark thoughts forming from his own mind and Sully's. 

This might prove just how close his are to those more possessive thoughts, but there were better things to focus on right now. Which is why he petted each of your cheeks under the water before gripping your hips and helping you bounce down against his cock. Even if the pace at first wasn't that fast it was creating ripples in the water and assuring you were tossing your head back mewling loudly every time he slammed into your core.

"Oh Liu, it feels so good~!" Came your most honest moan, shifting your hips to meet his movement and even answer to the dozens of kisses he captured your lips for. 

He too was feeling sensationally out of it, getting off on the clench of your core and the heat of your inner walls. It even felt oddly satisfying to rock the waves you were creating in the tub so hard that it was clear the water was making a mess all over the floor. Not that either of you cared when you were addicted to the passionate love you were making.

With a growing cloud in his head he panted his way down your chin, placing kisses everywhere and especially enjoying the rattle of your vocal chords. Even the clutch of your hand against the back of his head and middle of his shoulder blades motivated him to pick up his pace. Which is why he shifted your knee's up encouraging them to wrap around his hips, only then did he start slamming you down in way that was mixing up your insides.

"A-ah Liu~! You're hitting me s-so deep~! My h-head is spinning..!" You whimpered to him in pleasurable disarray, clawing his shoulders as he pumped into your tight cunt over and over again. When his emeralds pulled back enough to catch your expression it was so lewd, your tongue was even partly hanging from your lips. The thick fog displayed in your eyes begging him to go harder and faster.

A darkness swirled in his head and even though he knew what was coming there was no fighting it before Sully was the one in control. With a fanged grin on his face, he stood startling you with how the water cascaded away from your combined bodies. There wasn't a moment to respond before he was clutching your ass tightly and pounding you as hard as he could muster in mid air.

"A-ah Liu! Oh my god~! To f-fast, to hard! I'm g-going to fall!" You whimpered clutching him as tightly as all of your appendages could muster. Despite your nervousness the new position had drool dripping down your lips and ecstasy ratting all of your bones. The madness of euphoria beginning to burn all of your skin.

"H-hah, you like it (Y/n). Don't lie.." Sully rasped, a much more seductive voice than you'd heard from Liu before but you couldn't deny the air of realism behind such a naughty statement. His cock was hitting your womb so deeply and without the water obscuring the force of his movement, it became obvious you were dripping all over his manhood. 

"Damn...cum for me little flower. I need to feel all of you before it's to late.."

Your heart thundered against his chest, missing the meaning behind Sully's words that meant he was going to lose control soon. Liu was fighting to get his body back clearly worried about how rough he was treating you. The darker personality wasn't giving up easily though and continued to rock your worried and even trade passionate hungry kisses with you.

It didn't take but a few more sways of Sully's hips, before you tossed your head back to scream out your orgasm. With desperation behind his movement he leaned down kissing both of your breasts and grunting your name just a few seconds before lifting you off his tip and sullying the water beneath you. This pun on his name and action had him snickering, as he eased back down into the tub.

Within seconds Liu was back in control and panicking as he looked back and forth and inspected your body above and bellow the water for signs that he'd hurt you. This movement had you giving him a most puzzled expression before smiling and caressing his cheek. There was still love for him in your eyes as you leaned forward and gave him an adorable little Eskimo kiss.

"I'm fine Liu..you were um...surprisingly very passionate but..well.." you fingers twiddled together with a red blush contorting your cheeks before you managed to whisper that it felt really good. "I don't really mind, b-but if you want to go fast like that..maybe let me know first..hehe.." You giggled with a bashful expression, before hugging him and resting atop his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to surprise you (Y/n)..I just got so..heated.." He murmured for lack of a better word but even then it wasn't exactly a lie. Being inside you had him feeling so intoxicated that his darker notions became so strong and Sully just used that moment to take over. There was a part of him that was still mad at his alter ego, but you'd enjoyed it and that was all that mattered.

_Like I told you before Liu, My version of pleasure would make her feel good too. Sometimes a woman wants it rough. It doesn't have to hurt to be passionate._

Liu frowns, slapping his hand through the water display without words that he wants Sully to be more gentle with you. It's his greatest fear since meeting you that he might harm or hurt you. Most of all that Sully will deem you unnecessary to his life and get rid of your for self preservation. Sully's actions are always in Liu's best interest even if they are dark and morbid.

_Don't make me sound so evil Liu. I'm just you, but you haven't accepted it yet. Besides I like our little flower, I'll keep her safe. You got my word._

Even though his face is still a bit skeptical, Liu gets the feeling those words have a ring of truth to them. After giving you a final rinse over with the water, he helps you out of the tub wrapping a nearby fluffy towel around your body helping you dry off. It's a very romantic gesture that you appreciate.

A couple of minutes later, you're ordering a delicious breakfast from room service. Which for you is a yummy looking pancake platter with scrambled eggs and bacon. While Liu goes with hash brown and sunny side up egg platter, that comes with sausage and toast. Both of you went with good old orange juice as a drink.

Since you said his looked yummy he promised to share, and while you were waiting told you the reason behind his scars again. Because you got the courage to ask and didn't seem to remember you'd done it before you feel asleep last night. Even if Sully was against it, he told you the truth and like he figured you were very sympathetic towards him.

"That's awful! Your own brother...I'm sorry Liu..about your family..I shouldn't of asked.." You hand clutched his own shaking, but he merely shook his head and brought your knuckles up to his lips. A tender peck to every single ridge was followed by the assurance that if he ever wanted to tell someone his story it would be you.

"It's an uncomfortable topic, but I knew if you asked..I wouldn't be able to lie."

A tingle elapses from the point of your thumping heart, before a smile quickly forms on your lips. When you see him edging forward you gladly meet in the middle for a handful of seconds, but soon room service is knocking at the door forcing you to separate.

Moments like this where you're eating, sleeping or just watching tv together in his hotel room begin to happen rather often after that first day. Of course you still go out on dates to the movies, or dinner and he's the same old refusing to let you pay for very much unless you pout at him. Honestly the moments you enjoy the most are laying together in his bed, holding his hand while walking through the park, or just inviting him back to your apartment and cooking for him.

A couple of months pass by, where you learn more about each other. Like the reason he lives in a hotel is because he moves around a lot for his 'job'. He explained it as like an appraiser of fine arts, because he has an eye for detail and can spot forgeries in just seconds. While the later isn't really a lie working at all was a huge fib. 

In truth, his money came from selling the items he stole from the people he killed. There was no reason for you to know that though. He may of hated lying to you but if it was to preserve this relationship with you as long as possible, he would make sure you never found out the truth.

Everything came to a crashing halt when he learned someone you worked with was looking into him. He happened to overhear while waiting for you outside your job, that he had familiar scars that she remembers from an article online. For all he knew that could mean the article about his brother murdering his parents he was the sole survive so yeah his face was in the news.

However he feared for the worst and Sully fed this anxiety on the daily. Telling him to stop being such a coward and steal you away or he would just have to leave you and move on in general. It was harsh but it was the truth, he'd even already asked if you'd like to go away with him for a indefinite vacation...his way of taking you away but you were concerned about your job. Taking off more than a couple of weeks could get you fired.

_Tonight is your last night Liu. You've waited to long. That bitch (Y/n) works with could be talking to police. At the very least she could approach our little flower with some startling information. Even if she doesn't believes the articles, doubt will be forever cast._

Sully had a point, he'd been telling him for days to either kill your friend and stop her from investigating or make the decision to leave already. Tilting his emeralds down to your serene sleeping form, her recalled having a wonderful date night like many others. You decided to sleep over at his hotel. Where you watched tv in bed together till you'd fallen asleep.

Does he see you off in the morning after breakfast, only to come back pack up and leave? Does he extend his stay and gamble on what your friend finds out and/or tells you? Even he's aware that letting it lye is probably a bad choice and would cost him everything. His best option is to steal you away and just not give you the option to say no.

_That's the spirit Liu. Give her a shot of the good stuff, it'll keep her asleep for at least 12 hours. That's plenty of time to pack up and even get some stuff from her house if you want to make sure she feels more at home, while we cage her up~_

"I'm not locking her up Sully..!" Liu's voice got to loud for his own good but luckily it just made your face scrunch up before relaxing back against the pillow. "I mean I...wont have to do that, right? She loves me...she wont leave me..right?" It was like he was asking you directly, as he lifted his hand to pet your cheek and brush his thumb over your soft parted lips.

_You're naive Liu. You've always been like this. It's exactly why your bastard of a brother got the jump on you._

Liu shakes his head bawling his fist, thinking about his brother at a time like this is just not a good idea. While he's forgiven Jeff for all the harm he'd caused his alter ego Sully hates and despises him. More than likely the day they come across each other he will try to kill him for all the pain he put Liu through.

_(Y/n) is naive too, maybe that's why you're a good fit. My point though is even she's going to be suspicious when she wakes up in a room that is no longer this hotel. She may only be surprised at first, but you still might need a key to keep her by your side._

These doubts and realistic points Sully raise have Liu feeling some type of way. The sun is coming up and he can't doddle on what he wants anymore. Turning his body away he bends down to the bottom draw next to the bed, taking out a needle and pressing it into a little jar of clear liquid. When he has the right dose he turns back around and watches as you yawn and flutter your sleepy eyes at him.

He returns the smile on your face, making sure you can't see the needle as he pulls you close. "Sorry my beautiful princess, did I wake you?" His soft question is followed by lots of kisses all over your face that make you smile and happily wiggle close into his grasp.

"You did..because you weren't holding me anymore. I need to snuggle with you to have wonderful dreams." You whisper, closing your eyes not even noticing how soft his expression had gotten for you. Such a loving line, fuels his dark possessive desires. With a pet down the back of your head he encourages you up to his lips right as he pricks your skin with the needle.

He felt you flinch but wouldn't let you pull back from his lips, by time you did part it was already to late the drugs were in your system. "I..I think I just got bite by a bug.." Your murmured, both eyes instantly starting to droop and and all your strength quickly fading. His warm kiss to your forehead encouraged you to just relax while he joked that you were bit by the love bug.

"The love bug doesn't...want me to wake up yet.."

"Then sleep beautiful, I'll never let you go."

Before you could respond, you drifted into the warm darkness of sleep. He squeezed you against his frame before detaching from your body. There was no time to waste, at most he would spend 2 more hours here while he gathered up enough of your clothes and things he thought you might want to keep from your house.

Even if you woke up while he was on the road it would be impossible to turn back. By then he'd be 8 hours at least awake from your state. The fact that you would be with him during this move was all the motivation he needed. It may not be what you want right now but he would do his best to make you happy no matter what.

\-------

When you woke up later, you wouldn't even realize that you'd slept for nearly 13 hours. The only clear indication was the setting sun in the gleam of an unfamiliar window. When you sat up and looked around you realized this was a different hotel room entirely. Both of your eyes blinked in confusion wondering how you'd gotten here.

"Liu? Where are you?" You called softly pushing back the blanket and standing up, only to realize the most beautiful lacy and transparent negligee was hanging off your body. It's white and very see through material had your face becoming a rosy red. It showed off your curves in a most seductive way and even the cotton panties beneath contorted to the shape of your hips perfectly.

With a bashful gulp you stepped over to the window and found even more unfamiliar things. Like a city, buildings, and streets you'd never seen before. There was a frown forming on your lips wondering how all this happened. The anxiety pooling in your gut was relieved the moment you heard the door open and saw the person you cared for deeply step inside.

"Ah, My Beautiful princess you're finally awake." After putting down the bag with food in it onto a nearby table he gladly opened his arms wide for your incoming hug. He hushed to you rubbing up and down your back, assuring he wasn't going to leave you. "I just went out to get some snacks, but in a couple of hours we can order room service for dinner. Or we can go out I saw a nice restaurant just down the block."

How casual he was about everything was a little off putting, which is why you edged back from his chest and gave him a most dubious expression. "Liu..that sounds nice but..where are we? How did I get here? I don't remember..." He smiles, petting your cheek and telling you his well thought out white lies one after the other.

"That's odd (Y/n). I asked if you wanted to come away with me for a little while and you said it was fine." With a curious head tilt he explains, that this is a quint bed and breakfast hotel that he thought you both would enjoy. In a few days, you'll use the car he rented to move on and find a hotel near the museum you told him you wanted to visit.

"I thought it was weird that you slept the whole way here but I did want to surprise you. This wont cost you a dime..I just really want to be with you." There is clear confusion on your face, even though you did think it was a very romantic gesture. Even though you can't remember anything the more he spoke about things you liked and went as far as to show you that your boss okayed some time off for a few weeks...had you thinking you really did agree to this.

"My head feels a little fuzzy but a romantic getaway with my boyfriend does sound really wonderful.." Whispering out a soft thank you to him, you coiled around his back and whiffed a most attractive cologne. It was an aroma that made you feel docile and warm, but you still managed to ask if he was the one whom picked out this most erotic lingerie.

"Well..yeah I bought it a few weeks ago and I wanted to give it to you as a surprise but now that were on our trip I just couldn't resist dressing you up a little." His nose rubbed up against your neck, asking you like a puppy if you hated it or if it made you uncomfortable. There was no way you could get mad at this wonderful man, so you merely said it was..startling to wake up in.

"I promise you're the most beautiful Goddess ever. I would never let anyone but me see you like this. I'll protect you always.." These declarations felt really meaningful, so much so, that they lulled you into the kiss he wanted and even had you moaning softly as he curved his hands up under the lingerie stroking tenderly along your stomach.

"Oh Liu..." You let out the softest moan as he cupped one of your bare breasts and massage the supple shape. With your head becoming even more foggy you didn't fight the way he kissed all over your neck and shoulder, clutching both of your hands against his black shit and leaning your head to the side to allow even more of his addictive kisses.

"(Y/n), seeing you in this lingerie also makes it really hard to resist touching your curves. If you don't want me right now, just let me know. I didn't prepare myself before I took in your beauty.." His last softly spoken line was whispered, a most tender excuse for why he was kneading both of your breasts and licking at the edge of your ear.

"When you ask so nicely..with such tender eyes to have me..How is one ever suppose to turn a handsome man like you down..?" There was no malice behind your expression, displaying to him that you didn't want him to stop at all. Although, your cheeks warmed when he used his thumb to circle your pink nub while the middle and index on his other hand pinched just enough to let you feel the pressure.

"Oh Liu that feels so good..you make my body feel so hot.."

That was all he needed to hear for him to fully commit to giving you all the pleasure he knew how. Which is why he immediately pulled back to scoop you up into his arms and lay you back on the bed. With a slow stroke down your hips and legs, he pulled back to tug off his trademark black and white scarf.

Honestly you loved seeing him wear it, because it fit his aesthetic so well. Even more though you delighted in the reveal of his muscular chest. Both of your hands were against his stitched skin the moment he let his shirt drop from his grasp. That enamored expression said he reveled in the warmth of your touch.

With a soft push at each of your knee's he slide between your legs slowly working up the lacy material of your top. He hummed in delight at how cute you looked in those soft white undies, before leaning down to kiss right over your belly button. His lips curved up at your ticklish wiggle, but didn't stop his trail as he pushed the lingerie up enough to reveal your bare breasts.

You mewed for him the moment he licked a warm circle around one little hard bud to the next. His lips even took your soft flesh into his mouth suckling and kissing every tasty piece of skin you had to offer. By time he'd left a few marks he could admire, he fully relieved you of the tops silky material.

He watched you be innocent with the cover of your chest, but it was only to be cute and coy for him because soon both of your hands had wafted through his hair. The push at the back of his head had him gladly meeting you in the middle for another kiss and another, till he was sucking on your bottom lip making a drip or two of your combined saliva warm your chin.

"Mhm, so very beautiful." He rasped against the underside of your chin, glad you couldn't see the possessive grin forming on his face. With a lick to your shoulder, he kissed his way back down to one of your breasts while his hand massaged the other. Your body arched with the furtive way he sucked making you pant his name at the feeling of his slippery tongue lapping so enthusiastically.

The attention to your chest distracted you from the way his other paw petted down your hip and curved around to your inner thighs. His fingers squeezed enough to let you know where his destination was, but didn't wait for you to respond before curving his slender digits into the side of your panties.

"A-ah Liu...! Such slow i-intimate touches make my skin so warm.."

"Do you want me to go faster (Y/n)?" His question was very sincere, relayed with a thoughtful remark that he loved to savor your body but if you wanted more passion he would happily oblige. It was honestly hard to decide what you like about him more his tender touch or ability to be thorough in his desire to pleasure you.

"Yes please..show me your passion Liu." It was a soft desire, one that had him biting his lip a motion that let you know he was having a bit of an internal struggle between how rough, tender and passionate to be with you. Deciding to just go for the heat he could feel against his fingers he curled two into your core and began thrusting back and forth at a steady pace.

From the way you twitched and writhed beneath him you enjoyed the sensation, so he added another and pressed into your folds up to his knuckles. Your slick quickly began to warm his skin, the pulse of your sex turning him on and motivating him to bite your round tits. It was a movement that was puppy-like and not very painful but stimulating in all the right ways, that your back arched up pressing more of yourself into his mouth.

With a slick pop and a handsome seductive smirk, he gave each of your little nubs a slow lick a piece before taking the waistband of your panties. After a quick tug you were bare beneath him and he was giving you a most famished gleam from the lust filled fog behind his eyes.

Using both of his hands he pressed your thighs apart and curved his tongue up against your slit. You did your best to steady the jolt he gave your body but your legs were still trembling as he lapped up and down before immediately coiling into your core. There was no stopping the mewl of your bubbling euphoria, as the man you cared for deeply ate you out more passionately than he had ever before.

"A-ah Liu, please you drive me crazy~! Oh It feels so good~!" The haze of your pleasurable honestly came with a grip of his hair while your other clenched the sheet beneath you. He didn't mind in fact the stimulation of a little bit of pain encouraged him to lick all your nectar up and suck your slit making it a mission to get you to achieve a most blissful orgasm a soon as possible.

Lifting his hands they petted over your hips and stomach, before cupping and giving each of your breasts a bit of a rough squish and squeeze. After parting from your twitching cunt he licked a teasingly slow circle around your clit but even as you legs jittered he was already taking the sensitive nub into his mouth and sucking so roughly your ears burned with the squelch of your juices.

"Liu, I c-can't take it~! A-ah please I'm going to cum~!"

This declaration had him smirking, while he shifted his hand back down between your legs and pressed two of his fingers back into your slippery folds. The pressure and curl added maddening level of ecstasy to your jittering body, that mixed so uniquely with the flick and circle of his tongue. So much so, that the orgasm you felt coiling quickly snapped, making you scream out his name and yank at his hair.

The moment he pulled back he held a most shivering expression on his face, because he looked so satisfied with the nectar of your arousal dripping down his fingers and even his tongue. Like he couldn't dare waste the fruits of his labor, he licked each digit clean not hiding just how enjoyable your essence was.

"You taste like a river of honey, My princess. Sweet and addicting, I could never get tired." He chuckled at the way your entire complexion turned into the brightest of tomatoes, covering your face and wiggling back and forth. The way you mumbled that he was such a natural Casanova and brought palpitations to your heart had him feeling greatly empowered. 

"I didn't mean to make you bashful (Y/n), I was just being honest." When you peaked through the crack in your fingers, you saw him unzipping his pants and shoving down the dark green boxers he had on beneath. Once he was bare, you let your hands slide back to your side blushing at his attractive physique and endowed manhood. 

One last time he let his eyes drag up and down your nude frame, admiring the true work of art a woman like you was before climbing in over you. He smiled as you stroked his stitched chest, leaning down to kiss your cheek and push your legs a bit further apart so he could align his cock up against your wet slit.

You smile and open your arms to gladly welcome him to make love to you yet again. You'd been intimate so many times in these three months, but what did the number of times really matter? Being consenting adults meant you could do this whenever both of you were in the mood. Being treated so wonderfully by him was just another most romantic occasion.

After claiming your delectable pink appendages for a few seconds, he held your hips tightly and slammed his own forward. Penetration was a bit quicker than you thought it would be, but honestly when he began an almost instant rhythm it felt so good. There was no denying that he was answering to what you asked earlier, for him to faster and passionate.

"Liu, Oh Liu~! I w-wan't to hold you so close!" This moaned desire, came with the lift and coil of your legs around his back. Oh, the expression he gave said this was exactly what he wanted as well. Because right away his hands dove under your squishy ass and bounced you right into his girth. Every sway of his hips rubbed your insides in the most maddening of ways, making your thighs a tingly rosy red.

The way he filled you up so deeply and desperately gave you the impression he didn't want to be apart from you in anyway, shape or form. It was his possessive desires airing from his mannerisms that let you know he was deeply in love with you. Little did you know his need for you was darker than that laced with how he wanted to control you so you wouldn't leave him.

While he fed off your constant moans that grew more frequent and in higher volume with each of his thrusts, he leaned down kissing between your breasts till his tongue was flicking over one nip to the next. The way he enjoyed your mounds displayed they might be his favorite part of your body. It was a thought that made you smile, even more so when you knew he liked to caress your ass as well.

Maybe he was just a sexually driven guy that enjoyed your lady lumps? Thinking about these questions seriously while he was thrusting so deeply into your core, really had you laughing. He seemed momentarily confused by your expression but a kiss assured him everything was okay. Also you hoped it let him know that you didn't want him to stop. Your insides were so hot and you knew you were going to completely unravel soon.

"(Y/n), It feels so good to be inside you and watch you contort in pleasure beneath me." Like he knew his honesty might make you try to hide, he grabbed both of your hands and pinned them down above your head. His domineering expression gave your skin a chill, but it felt so good when he kissed and sucked all over your neck.

"You're all mine..my beautiful princess." His possessive trill came with several hard and deep thrusts of his lower body. Doing his best to mix up your insides and feel in such accurate detail how you were just dripping all over his cock. Not to mention the naughty sensation of your breasts bouncing with his movement, it was just another detail that he found himself enjoying.

"It feels so good Liu...O-oh I wont be able to last much longer.."

"That's okay (Y/n). Cum for me beautiful." Letting go of both of your hands he eased backwards enough pull your legs from his waist. While petting your thigh he pressed one down against the bed before tugging the other up against his chest. This motion and position had you splayed in a way that had you whimpering like hurt puppy, but the moment he started pumping into your slick core...all you could think about was the pleasure.

Your moans were so loud, the lewd expression on your face that consisted of your tongue hanging out of your mouth and drool ebbing slowly down your lips begged him to go faster. Both of your hands were pressed at his toned chest for any semblance of balance, but it was impossible when he was bringing heaven to you so passionately. 

The unsnapping of a most tight knot had you mewling into his mouth, achieving blissful vision blurring release while he gave you a steamy french kiss. You felt the grunt of his own pleasure, as he got off on the convulse of your core and warmth of your arousal. There was only enough time for him to thrust a couple of times, before slamming into your cunt deeply and filling you to the brim with his milky cum.

"Oh Liu...inside me.." Your entire body spasmed with the most erotic sensation of a warmth forming inside your belly. It was even more shivering when you felt the slippery sensation of his arousal drip from your slit when he pulled back. He enjoyed watching you leak with his cum, but didn't let you notice the darkly satisfied grin before kissing your tummy. 

"I'm sorry (Y/n), I couldn't help myself. Being inside you just felt so good."

His nose nuzzled back and forth between your breasts before puppy licking his way up your neck and kissing your cheek. Even though you were concerned he made it nearly impossible to be angry with him or even focus on it as he cuddled into your side and held you tightly. Another kiss was placed against your shoulder as he massaged your hips and asked how you were feeling.

"I'm kind of tired but actually really hungry. Feels like I haven't eaten very much in the past few days." It was a thoughtful hum, that had him smiling to himself and hoping you wouldn't realize just how far away from your actual home he had taken you. 

"I see the bag of snacks, but maybe we could go ahead and order room service?"

"What ever you want beautiful. As long as it makes you happy."

You giggled and pecked his cheek before leaning over to grab the nearby menu looking to see what they served here. While he stood and wiped himself off with some nearby tissues and slid his boxers back on. He stepped over to the window and looked out with a darkness behind his eyes, but smiled at your happy-go-lucky expression in the reflection.

_Good thinking Liu, if she gets pregnant she's less likely to want to leave you._

"That wasn't my intention but..If I could have a family again..I'd like that very much." His voice was soft and low, so you wouldn't hear him but he meant it. His own brother Jeffrey had murdered their parents. He thought they were happy, but it would seem it wasn't enough.

_Forget about that loser. Focus on our flower and just remember when she realizes you wont let her leave..you might have to cage her in._

"I'm prepared..I have more drugs and those cuffs. I wont ever hurt her but I also wont let her leave me."

_If she's happy it shouldn't matter. Our flower can grow in a garden we make for her._

\--------------------------------------------------------

Boom! 2nd part finally done!

I kind of went back and forth while writing this. The bath seen was just going to be cute and fluffy and the sex scene would be later. Then you guys saw that i just went for it and made it spicy bath time. 

I also thought I would just do the one sex scene there and a bit of story after he drugs her but after finding that sexy outfit..It needed another sex scene xD

I also wanted Sully to have a more vivid turn, but there is already a lot of detail in this chapter. I didn't want it to get super long, specially sense these creepypasta chapters are getting less votes and views as it is...

**It's disappointing, I might end up discontinuing this because the effort isn't worth it anymore. Maybe once it has about 20 chapters I'll move on.**

Alright voting time! Who would you guys like to see next?

Laughing Jack

or

Hobo Heart


End file.
